


The Other Side

by valiumcolouredsky (orphan_account)



Series: We'll Be Lovers For Sure [1]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Banter, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Comfort, Coming Untouched, Cookies, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Football Player Louis, Football | Soccer, Friends With Benefits, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Movie Night, Multi, Nipple Play, Platonic Kissing, Questioning, Rimming, Sleeping Together, Snogging, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, foot, football!Louis, i don't know what else to tag atm, stupid angst, there'll be more to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 59,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/valiumcolouredsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is going to sound very cliche... sigh)</p><p>Harry is the only out gay kid in their school and Louis is the captain of the football team. The guys on the team like to use Harry as their punching bag on a daily basis and one day, Louis finds out just how bad it is. He's immediately infatuated with the boy with the curls when he bumps into him in the hallway, making him question things he's never thought about. He tries to befriend Harry but the boy keeps pushing him away.</p><p>AKA Harry likes to kiss his friends and Louis is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Never Thought It Would Be You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> sorry for dropping of the face of the earth! i promise i'm alive. i've just been having a very shitty life but i somehow managed to start a new chaptered fic/ series because i like to make myself go crazy. 
> 
> if you read You Found Me; i am on a sort of hiatus. which means that it's not my main focus at the moment but i'm still working on it when I can. i'm actually failing english because i refuse to read the book we're reading because i'll cry and have an anxiety attack if i do.
> 
> but anyways, I hope you like this!  
> I wrote this first chapter in less than two days and that's hella good for me.  
> My original idea was a oneshot that is not going to be posted at the time but after i finish the fic because chronological order and all that. but it was cute and louis was grumpy and he gets fingered in a movie theatre.
> 
> yeah! so enjoy! and feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> (fyi there will be smut so you can hold your horses people)
> 
> I CHANGED LIKE ONE LINE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER BC I WAS STUPID THE FIRST TIME SO IF YOU THINK YOU NOTICE A DIFFERENCE IT'S BC THERE IS ONE

“Watch it, fag.”

 

Harry let out a heavy sigh as one of the football players shoved into him. Again. He was pretty sure that was Jeremy, but he honestly didn’t even pick his head up to look.

 

He was far too used to the ridicule he endured from the football team. Shoving him into lockers, knocking his books out of his arms, pulling on his hair. Not to mention the names. He ignored it most of the time, at least when he could. There was the rare occasion where a few of them would gang up on him, push him around, an occasional punch thrown in. But it wasn’t anything he couldn’t deal with.

 

It did build up after awhile. All the stress of being the only openly gay kid in the whole school. But hey, he was fifteen and determined. He was determined to be himself, and that came with a price.

 

He did cry sometimes. When he was in his room at night, mulling things over in his head. Things like how the whole fucking school was unaccepting of him albeit his three friends; Niall, Liam and Zayn. They were all in the grade ahead of him though, so no classes together.

 

Most of the football team were in higher grades than him as well but that didn’t mean other people didn’t like to pick on him. They never got physical though, other than the occasional wad of paper thrown at his head during class.

 

Harry continued walking down the hall until he stopped in front of his locker. He put in the combination only to have it slammed shut and be pushed into it. He heard laughing as the boy walked away. Harry let out a sigh, resting his forehead against the cool surface.

 

He glanced around again, making sure no football players were around, before opening his locker again. He reached up and grabbed his biology book and notebook before closing the locker, turning and heading back in the direction he came from.

 

He made it to the classroom without any problem but of course this was the one class he had with Kyle, the co-captain of the football team. He had gotten held back in grade six and was now in Harry’s year. And, surprise. He also sat right behind Harry.

 

Harry let out a heavy sigh as he made his way to his seat. He sat down and opened his textbook to the page on the board. Just as the bell was ringing, Kyle strolled into class, shoving Harry’s head as he walked past him.

 

A few people laughed as Kyle sat down, leaning closer to Harry. “Hey, fag. You suck any dick lately?” He sneered.

 

Harry just looked up at the board, copying down the notes the teacher was writing.

 

Class went by with only a few crude remarks and Kyle pushing Harry’s stuff off his desk when he got up to go to the bathroom. When class was over, Harry stayed back, packing up his stuff slowly, waiting for the rest of the class to leave.

 

Next period was lunch, which also meant Harry could see his friends. He slowly made his way out of the room, saying goodbye to Ms. Caruso. He made his way to his locker to drop off his stuff and grab his lunch.

 

He closed his locker and turned around, effectively bumping into a solid mass.

 

“Oops.”

 

The person turned around just as Harry looked up. “Hi.” He said.

 

Harry’s eyes widened because that was Louis Tomlinson, captain of the football team. Harry quickly turned and walked away before Louis had the chance to hurt him, in turn going in the opposite direction of the cafeteria.

 

Louis was staring after him in a sort of daze, because _wow, he was gorgeous_. Louis quickly shook his head out, clearing them of the weird thoughts. He was straight as far as he knew so that was kind of strange.

 

Louis sighed and turned, making his way to the cafeteria. He went in line and bought lunch before moving over to the table he sat at every day, which consisted of Jeremy, Kyle, Sarah, Luke and Mitch. They were all on the football team albeit Sarah, who was Mitch’s girlfriend.

 

Louis was still a little dazed as he sat down, kind of staring off at nothing.

 

“Oi! Tommo, you alright?” Mitch said, staring at Louis.

 

“Oh, what? Yeah, m’good.” Louis chuckled out, bringing a hand up to push his fringe out of his face before turning to look at Mitch. “Hey, do you know who the kid with curly hair is?” Louis asked.

 

Mitch gave him a weird look. “Lou, there’s a shit ton of people with curly hair. Narrow it down for me, mate.” He said.

 

“Uhm... Younger, I think? Lockers in the Science wing?” Louis tried.

 

“Who? Oh! You mean the queer!” Mitch laughed out. “Styles. Harry Styles. Why? Was he bothering you? Cos I have no problem punching him in the face.” He chuckled.

 

“Oh... So that’s the kid you guys are always harassing.” Louis chuckled out. “And no, was just wondering. Bumped into me in the hall.” He said.

 

“Don’t be afraid to give him a push. M’sure he wouldn’t mind you touching him.” Mitch said.

 

“Mitch, shut up.” Sarah groaned, pushing at the boy’s arm.

 

“What?! It’s true. Bet he’d love to have Tommo-“

 

“Enough.” She said sternly.

 

“You’re no fun.” He said before turning back to his food.

 

Sarah was looking over at Louis who mouthed a _thank you_ and rolled his eyes before turning back to his food.

 

+

 

Harry was a good few hallways away by the time he stopped walking. As much as he enjoyed getting pushed around, he’d rather avoid it if the opportunity arose. He let out a sigh and started walking back towards the cafeteria. He was doing good for a few hallways but of course today couldn’t have been a good day.

 

He saw Kevin, Sean and Jake all walk out of the cafeteria. His eyes widened and he tried to quickly hide in the bathroom but he’d been spotted and now there was no going back.

 

He made it into the bathroom but before he had time to hide in a stall he was being grabbed by the back of his shirt and shoved into the wall.

 

“Hey, fag.” Kevin sneered.

 

“Hi, Kevin. How are you?” Harry tried, rolling his eyes and dropping his head down.

 

“Look at me when I’m talking to you.” Kevin said, reaching up and shoving Harry’s head into the wall. And _ow, that was gonna bruise_.

 

“You weren’t talking.” Harry mumbled, closing his eyes for a second before blinking them open to look at the three boys surrounding him.

 

“You should really learn to not talk back.” Kevin said before bringing his hand back and punching Harry in the jaw.

 

“You should really learn how to punch.” Harry choked out. Kevin punched him again, harder this time. “That was better.” Harry chuckled breathlessly.

 

“I think you need to be taught a lesson.” Kevin said.

 

Before Harry could get anything out, he was punched in the stomach. It knocked the wind out of him and he took in a gasping breath just as he was punched in the face again. And then he felt something warm trickling down his face.

 

He reached up and touched his fingers to his nose, bringing his hand away to see blood running down his fingers. He heard all three boys laugh and before he could look up, he was being shoved to the ground, his head hitting the side of the sink on the way down.

 

After that, it was kind of a blur. He just stayed on the floor, hoping no one would come in. And then he realised he was crying because he was actually in a lot of pain. His head was throbbing, there was a sharp pain in his nose and he was still trying to catch his breath.

 

He kind of lost track of time, but before he knew it, he heard the door open. He glanced up from where he was crumbled in a heap on the floor to see none other than Louis Tomlinson, whom he already ran into once today, literally. Maybe he would take pity on him and go easy because Harry honestly felt a little lightheaded.

 

Louis glanced down, making eye contact with Harry, his eyes widening comically.

 

“Can you go away?” Harry croaked out, hating how broken his voice sounded.

 

“Are you alright?” Louis whispered.

 

“Do I look alright? Fucking go away.” Harry choked out, bringing a hand up to pinch his nose because he now realised he was still bleeding.

 

Louis just stepped towards him and dropped to his knees next to Harry making him flinch. Louis started reaching out but pulled his hand back.

 

“Can I see?” Louis asked quietly.

 

“Why do you care? Friends already got me well enough. Do you think you could just back off?” Harry said. “I don’t think I can take much more.” He added in a whisper.

 

“W- I’m not gonna hurt you, Harry.” Louis said.

 

“Oh, yeah? Why should I trust you? Why are you any different?” Harry asked, slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position.

 

“You have no reason to but I’m not my friends and I’d like to help, if you’d let me.” Louis told him.

 

“Can you just do what you came in here to do and leave? I won’t look at your dick if that’s what you’re worried about.” Harry replied shakily, still lightheaded.

 

“Will you please just let me help you? You look like you can barely stand.” Louis said, almost pleadingly.

 

Harry tilted his head back, blinking up at the ceiling before letting go of his nose. He sniffed a bit before looking back to Louis.

 

“Look. All better. You don’t have to pretend like you actually care anymore.” Harry told him.

 

He started to push himself up off the floor and made it to his feet before he got all wobbly, starting to fall back down. Louis’ arms shot out and caught him before he hit the ground.

 

“Jesus. What the fuck did they do to you?” Louis whispered.

 

Harry let out a breathy chuckle before grabbing onto the sink to help hold himself up. “Why don’t you ask your friends? I’m sure they’d be happy to share.” He said.

 

“Come on. We’re going to the nurse.” Louis said, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist.

 

“Rather not. Thanks though.” Harry breathed out, trying to pull out of Louis’ grasp.

 

“Harry. We’re going to the nurse. You can’t even fucking stand.” Louis said sternly.

 

“Fuck. Will it make you feel better if I fucking let you take me to the nurse?” Harry grumbled.

 

“Yes, it would. I don’t want to leave you like this.” Louis said, turning and starting to guide Harry to the door.

 

“Y’don’t want your friends to see you touching me. They’ll hate you.” Harry choked out, slowly walking out of the bathroom, holding onto Louis since he was the only thing keeping him upright.

 

“Fuck them. I had no idea they did this to you.” Louis said, leading Harry towards the nurse’s office, which was thankfully right down the hall.

 

“Every day. Some days more than others.” Harry whispered.

 

“Why haven’t you told anybody?” Louis asked quietly as they turned the corner of the hallway.

 

“Why should I? Can handle it myself.” Harry said.

 

“You call this handling it?” Louis questioned as they past the threshold to the nurse’s office. He led Harry to one of the chairs, taking a seat next to him.

 

“Close enough.” Harry breathed out, resting his head back against the wall. “Don’t tell the nurse.” He whispered just as she walked out of the back room. She gasped and quickly rushed over to him.

 

“Harry, what on Earth happened to you?” She asked, her eyes flitting around his face.

 

“Nothing.” He choked out. “Jus’ fell an’ hit m’ head.”

 

“Who exactly did you fall and hit your head on?” She asked.

 

“You’re funny, Sharon. Seriously. Jus’ fell.” He whispered, tipping his head down to look at her.

 

She had an incredulous look on her face as she shook her head. “Come on, love. Let’s clean you up then.” Sharon sighed.

 

Harry gave her his best cheeky smile considering the circumstances. He slowly pushed himself out of the chair, Louis getting up to help him. Harry pushed his hand away when he reached out.

 

“You can leave now. Sorry about the inconvenience.” Harry told him before turning to Sharon.

 

She reached out and wrapped her arm around his waist, turning to lead them to the back room.

 

“You didn’t-“ Louis cut himself off when they disappeared through the door. “Inconvenience me...” He whispered.

 

He let out a heavy sigh and turned back around, heading back to the cafeteria. He made his way back to his table, taking a seat. He was staring off but was brought out of his thoughts by Kevin’s voice, whom he was now realising had pulled a seat up to their table.

 

“You should’ve fucking seen him.” He laughed out. “Couldn’t even walk. Deserved it.”

 

Louis’ eyes widened as he turned to look at Kevin. “So it was you?” Louis asked, staring in disbelief.

 

Kevin turned his attention to Louis. “What?” He asked, confused.

 

“You did that to Harry?” Louis whispered.

 

Kevin let out a loud laugh. “Yeah! Did’ya see?” He said.

 

“What... The fuck is wrong with you?” Louis asked.

 

“What’d you mean?” Kevin asked.

 

“You- He couldn’t even walk! What the fuck!” Louis exclaimed.

 

“Why do you care?” Kevin asked.

 

“Why do you not? He’s a person, not a punching bag. This is seriously fucked up. You’re lucky I don’t tell coach about this. Don’t do it again.” Louis said, tone of finality to his voice as he pushed out of his chair, storming out of the cafeteria.

 

Louis quickly made his way down the hall, walking to the nurse’s office. He stopped inside, looking around for Sharon. She walked out of one of the back rooms a few seconds later.

 

“Oh, hello again. What can I help you with, Louis?” She asked, smiling softly as she pulled off the pair of latex gloves she was wearing, which had blood on them.

 

“Is Harry back there?” Louis asked.

 

“Uhm, yes...” She said.

 

“Can I see him?” Louis questioned.

 

“I- Uh... I suppose. He’s getting picked up soon. His mum’s on the way. He also might be sleeping.” Sharon said softly.

 

“I- That’s fine.” Louis said before making his way to the back, sight met with Harry on his back, his eyes shut.

 

Harry had a bag of ice resting on his stomach and one resting on the side of his head. His face was now clear of blood and he looked peaceful.

 

“Mum?” Harry groaned.

 

“Uh... No. Louis.” Louis said quietly.

 

“Fuck. Thought I told you to go away.” Harry grumbled out, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes before peeking them open to look at Louis.

 

“I- I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Louis squeaked out.

 

“Why?” Harry questioned.

 

“Because I care?” Louis tried.

 

“And why exactly do you care?” Harry replied.

 

“Because I’m not a dick. And I actually care about how other people feel? Like what do you want me to say?” Louis said.

 

“Why now? Why not last week? Or last fucking year? Why do you care now?” Harry asked.

 

“I- I didn’t know who you were before today, if I’m being honest.” Louis whispered, looking down to his feet.

 

“So, this caring about strangers. Is that a regular thing?” Harry questioned.

 

“I guess it comes with having four little sisters.” Louis sighed, shrugging his shoulders. “I have to care about everything, teddy bears included.” He chuckled. Harry cracked a small smile at that, one of his dimples appearing. They were silent for a moment before Louis spoke up. “Why do they do this to you?” He whispered.

 

“Excuse me?” Harry replied, a little baffled. “You honestly don’t know? Everyone knows, Louis. You don’t have to pretend to make me feel better. It honestly just makes me feel worse.” Harry said quietly.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-“

 

“Harry! You’re mum’s here.” Sharon called from out front.

 

Just then, Anne walked back, her eyes widening. “Oh, baby... What happened? Was it those boys again?” She asked as she brushed past Louis, moving to sit down next to Harry on the bed. “You can still move schools if you want. You know we have no problem with that.” She cooed as she reached out and pushed the curls off his forehead, staring sympathetically at him.

 

Louis’ eyes widened and he let out a gasp because _was it really that bad?_ He honestly had no idea.

 

Anne turned around at the sound, staring curiously at Louis. “Is he one of them?” She asked, question directed at Harry.

 

“Mum...” Harry groaned.

 

“Is he?!” She asked, turning back to the boy.

 

“Yes- No- I mean... Not exactly.” Harry tried.

 

Anne turned back around, hate in her eyes. “Did you do this to him?” She whispered.

 

“N-No, ma’am.” Louis stuttered out.

 

“Who is he, then?” She asked, looking over to Harry.

 

“Louis, can you please go away? Thank you but please leave.” Harry said quietly.

 

Louis was staring wide eyed but before he could protest, his body was moving to its own accord and he was standing outside of the room.

 

“Harry...” He heard Anne say.

 

“It wasn’t him, Mum.” Harry said.

 

“Well, who is he?” She asked.

 

“He- He’s on the team but he didn’t- Mum!” Before Louis knew what was happening he had a very angry looking Anne standing in front of him.

 

“Uhm...” Louis whispered, taking a step back.

 

“How could you let them do this?!” She exclaimed.

 

“I didn’t- I’m sorry! I had no idea!” Louis tried.

 

“I don’t believe you.” She said.

 

“I didn’t know it was this bad. I swear. I’m really sorry.” Louis told her.

 

“Mum!” Harry called from where he was still laying down.

 

“ _Harry_.” She said before turning back to Louis. “I- I don’t know if it was you or your teammates, but don’t let it happen again.” Anne whispered.

 

Louis could see tears in her eyes and he quickly nodded. She let out a small sniffle before walking around him to get back in the room, closing the door behind herself. Louis was staring at the wood of the door for what seemed like ages before he heard a cough. He turned to see Sharon staring at him. They held eye contact before Louis made himself go sit down in the seat he was in earlier. All of a sudden, a boy with dark skin and black hair rushed into the room.

 

“Is he back there?” The boy asked Sharon. She nodded in return.

 

He turned and his sight was met with Louis staring at him. “What the fuck did you do to him?!” The boy asked.

 

“Mr. Malik! Language.” Sharon scolded.

 

“Sorry.” He sighed before turning and making his way to the door that was shut. He pushed it open and stepped inside.

 

“Hi, Z.” Harry said.

 

“Hi, love. How’re you feeling?” That was all Louis heard before the door was being shut again.

 

Louis let out a sigh and dropped his head into his hands, rubbing them over his face. He glanced up to see Sharon staring at him expectantly.

 

“I didn’t do it, if that’s what you’re wondering.” Louis whispered.

 

“But you know who did.” Sharon said.

 

“I-“ Louis nodded, letting out a small sigh.

 

“Are you going to tell me?” She asked.

 

“I- I told Harry I wouldn’t.” He said quietly.

 

“But you know who did.” She repeated.

 

“I- Yea-“

 

“Do they know you’re here?” She asked.

 

Louis shook his head.

 

“Alright. I think you should go now, Mr. Tomlinson.” She suggested, though her tone was more than a suggestion.

 

“I- Can I leave him a note?” Louis asked quietly.

 

She let out a sigh. “I don’t think that’s-“

 

“Please.” Louis whispered, staring pleadingly at her.

 

“If you must.” She sighed.

 

Louis sent her a half smile and walked over to her desk, reaching out for the notepad and pen she was holding out. He quickly scribbled something on the paper before folding it up, handing it to her.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered before walking out of the room.

 

+

 

Harry, Anne and Zayn eventually made their way out of the back room. Zayn was holding Harry on one side, Anne on the other.

 

“Thank you for calling me.” Anne said, smiling at Sharon.

 

“Not a problem. You get better soon now.” She said, smiling softly. She glanced down at the folded up piece of paper on her desk, debating if she should give him it or not. She let out a sigh and picked it up, holding it out to Zayn. “This is for you, Harry.” Sharon said.

 

Harry raised a curious eyebrow. “Zayn, can you put it in my pocket?” He asked. Zayn just shook his head, a small smile on his face as he took the paper and put it in Harry’s back pocket. “Gettin’ a little cheeky there.” Harry smirked out.

 

“Even at a time like this, you’re still making jokes.” Zayn sighed. “Come on, sunshine. Let’s get you home.”

 

+

 

It was one o’ clock in the afternoon and Harry was laying in bed, staring at the piece of paper clutched in his hand. He was reading and rereading the note over and over again.

 

‘ _I’m really sorry about what happened. I swear I’m nothing like them. I hope we can be friends, if that’s alright. Let me know if you’re okay, please.’_

 

And underneath it was a phone number.

 

Harry had been staring at it for a good ten minutes, trying to figure out if what was written was sincere. He finally let out a heavy sigh and reached out on the nightstand for his phone. Louis was still in school right now but Harry opened his phone and opened a new text message anyways. He carefully typed in the number printed neatly on the paper and typed out a message, sending it before he had the chance to back out.

 

’ _Are you shitting me?_ ’

 

He put the phone down on the bed next to him, not expecting a message back anytime soon. He curled up on his side and shut his eyes. Just as he was about to doze off, his phone buzzed next to him.

 

“What the fuck.” He grumbled, reaching out for the device.

 

He peeked his eyes open, opening the text message on his phone.

 

‘ _Are you okay?’_

 

Harry rolled his eyes before typing back a message. ‘ _Seriously. Why do you care?’_

He got a reply seconds later. ’ _Because you seem nice and I want to be your friend.’_

 

Well, that was very blunt.

 

’ _How do I even remotely seem nice to you of all people?’_

 

’ _Maybe not to me. Not yet at least. You will though.’_

 

Harry rolled his eyes. ’ _Good luck with that. How do you expect that to happen?’_

 

‘ _I just know. I’m psychic or summat. But seriously, are you okay?’_

 

Harry let out a small sigh. Maybe Louis wasn’t such a bad guy after all.

 

‘ _I’m fine, Louis.’_

 

‘ _I know you think I’m a dick or whatever but I really do want to be your friend.’_

_‘What about your friends? Don’t think they’ll take to kindly to that.’_

_‘I’m not too sure I like them anymore. I yelled at Kevin today.’_

_‘Why the fuck would you do that? You do know that’s just going to make him want to hurt me even more right?’_

 

Harry let out a groan and brought a hand up to rub over his face. He understood what Louis was trying to do but it was honestly just going to make things worse.

 

‘ _I really don’t think he will. Unless he wants to get kicked off the team.’_

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. _‘Why are you doing all this?’_

_‘Because I care.’_

_‘Oh.’_

_‘Is that a problem?’_

_‘Uhm... I just don’t understand why.’_ Harry replied truthfully.

 

_‘Like I said. You seem like a nice kid. You don’t deserve what they do to you because of who you are.’_

Harry’s eyes widened at that. _‘Oh... Uhm thank you.’_ He was kind of shocked, not expecting that response.

 

‘ _You’re welcome. Uh would it be alright if I came over after school? I just want to see how you are.’_

Harry raised an eyebrow, a little taken aback. ‘ _I’m fine, Louis.’_ He wasn’t sure if it was such a good idea, especially after his mum in the nurse’s office.

 

‘ _Please.’_

 

Harry let out a heavy sigh, bringing a hand up to push through his hair. ‘ _If you must.’_ He sent him another text with his address.

 

‘ _Thank you(:’_

_‘Don’t make me regret this more than I already do.’_

_‘I won’t.’_

At that moment, Zayn came in the room, carrying a cup of tea. He had come home with Harry to keep him company.

 

“Hi, H. How ya feelin’?” Zayn asked softly.

 

“I’m alright.” Harry replied as Zayn walked over to the bed, placing the cup on the nightstand. He walked around the bed and crawled in the other side, shuffling over to Harry.

 

“You sure?” Zayn asked worriedly. He reached out and turned Harry’s face towards him, looking around. His jaw and nose were slightly discoloured and swollen but other than that he looked alright.

 

Harry let out a small chuckle. “I’m fine, Z. Thanks for the tea.” He said, turning and picking up the cup. He brought it up to his lips and took a long sip, the liquid calming him immensely.

 

He took another big sip before putting the cup down and turning around so he was facing Zayn. The boy was smiling softly at him, though his eyes were worried. Harry just shook his head and shuffled closer, curling around the boy.

 

He rested his head on Zayn’s chest and brought his arms up to wrap around his stomach.

 

“You’re like a koala.” Zayn said softly, bringing his arm up to wrap around Harry as he turned on his side.

 

Harry tucked his head under Zayn’s chin, resting his face in the boy’s neck. “Thank you for coming home with me.” He whispered, his eyes slipping shut.

 

Zayn smiled. “You’re welcome. I’m sorry they did this to you. This is worse than usual.” He sighed out.

 

“I just don’t know how to keep my big mouth shut.” Harry chuckled quietly.

 

“Did you really? Oh God. Harry...” Zayn groaned.

 

“I can’t not retort sarcastically. I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t.” Harry said.

 

“Love... Don’t instigate them. As you can see, it only makes things worse.” Zayn sighed, bringing his hand up to Harry’s curls. His fingers brushed a large bump and his eyes widened when Harry flinched. “What happened here?” He murmured.

 

“Hit m’ head on the sink when they pushed me down.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Shit, seriously?!” Zayn gasped.

 

“It’s fine, Z.” Harry yawned out, cuddling closer to the older boy.

 

“Babe, you really need to tell someone.” Zayn whispered. He felt Harry smile against his skin.

 

“I like it when you call me that.” Harry mumbled.

 

Zayn let out a small chuckle. “Yeah, I know. Go to sleep, love.” He smiled out, pushing his face into Harry’s curls.

 

Harry barely nodded before he was asleep, Zayn following shortly after.

 

+

 

Louis was anxiously sitting through the last half hour of the day. He kept fidgeting in his seat, glancing at the clock on the wall.

 

He started tapping his pencil on his desk because _honestly, math is so fucking boring_. He let out a sigh and glanced back up at the board, squinting because stupid him left his glasses in his locker. He let out another sigh and brought his hand up to rub over his face.

 

“Tommo, you alright?”

 

He turned to see Aaron staring at him curiously.

 

“Yeah, m’fine.” He grumbled.

 

“You sure?” Aaron asked.

 

“Yeah, just been a long day.” Louis sighed.

 

“I heard what happened at lunch.” Aaron whispered.

 

“Great. Can we not talk about that?” Louis whispered back.

 

“I just wanna know wh-“

 

“Mr. Colt! Mr. Tomlinson. Please stop talking and start paying attention. I’m sure if I walked back there I wouldn’t see any of the notes written down.” Mrs. Rogers scolded.

 

“Sorry, Mrs. Rogers. Won’t happen again.” Louis said before going back to focussing on the notes.

 

Class passed by quickly after that and Louis had never been happier that school was over. He quickly made his way to his locker, grabbing everything he would need for homework and studying, shoving everything into his backpack before heading towards the exit.

 

Today was one of the two days that the team didn’t have practice during the week and Louis was more than grateful. He made his way to his car, throwing his backpack into the backseat, which had his football stuff thrown about, before getting in.

 

He quickly started the car and backed out of his spot, driving off. To his surprise, Harry only lived a few streets away from him so he knew exactly how to get there. The ride was quick and he was pulling into the driveway, parking the car before getting out.

 

He stood there looking at the house for a second before walking up to the door. He knocked twice before crossing his arms over his chest. It was a little chilly out, winter on its way. The door was opened revealing the same woman who was in the nurse’s office.

 

Her eyes widened before she started glaring at him. “How did you know where he lives?” She asked.

 

“Hi, uhm... He told me. I gave him my phone number and he texted me earlier.” Louis said shakily.

 

“So, why are you here?” She asked, not letting him inside.

 

“I just- I just wanted to check on him. He said I could come over after school.” Louis said.

 

“ _He_ said that?” She asked.

 

“Yeah. Uhm, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to inconvenience you. I just want to make sure he’s okay.” Louis whispered, looking down to the ground.

 

“He’s fine.” Anne snapped.

 

“Can I please come in? Just for a few minutes.” Louis pleaded.

 

Anne let out a heavy sigh and brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. “Ten minutes and then you’re gone.” She said before stepping out of the way.

 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Louis said, walking inside.

 

“Upstairs. Second door on the right.” She told him.

 

He sent her a small smile before climbing up the stairs stopping outside of the room she said. The door was closed so he knocked lightly, getting nothing in response. He carefully pushed the door open, stepping inside. His eyes widened at what he saw.

 

Harry was shirtless, cuddled up to the same boy from the nurse’s office. He let out a small gasp and was going to turn to leave but he couldn’t bring himself to. Instead the dark haired boy’s eyes fluttered open and he nuzzled into Harry’s hair.

 

His eyes glanced up and widened when he saw Louis. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He whispered harshly.

 

“I- I-“

 

“Z, wasamatter?” Harry murmured, nuzzling into the boy’s neck.

 

“Why is Louis Tomlinson standing in your room?” Zayn asked quietly.

 

“What?! Shit. What time is it?” Harry groaned, rolling out of Zayn’s grasp to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. He glanced over to Louis who was staring wide eyed, mouth open. “What the hell are you staring at?” Harry grumbled.

 

“I- Sorry. Nothing.” Louis said quickly.

 

Harry let out a groan and brought a hand up to rub over his face. “How did you get up here?” He whispered before blinking his eyes open. He pushed himself up so he was sitting against the headboard, looking over to the boy.

 

“You’re mum. She let me up here.” He said, glancing between Harry and Zayn.

 

“Great. Okay, so, you’re here now. Now what?” Harry groaned.

 

“You told him he could come here?” Zayn asked, staring wide eyed at Harry.

 

“Yeah. He’s very persistent.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Didn’t he-“

 

“He didn’t do it, Z. He’s the one that forced me to go to the nurse.” Harry told him before looking over to Louis.

 

“Oh...” Zayn breathed out, looking over to the boy standing in the middle of the room.

 

Louis was looking nervously at Harry before glancing to Zayn.

 

Harry reached out and grabbed Zayn’s hand. “Can you leave us alone for a minute?” He whispered.

 

Zayn’s eyes widened but Harry just gave him an almost pleading look. Zayn let out a huff but crawled out of the bed, glaring at Louis as he walked out of the room.

 

Louis looked back to Harry. “You can sit down if you want.” Harry said, pointing to the bed. Louis slowly made his way over and carefully sat down on the edge of the bed. “So...” Harry trailed off.

 

“Nurse cleaned you up nice.” Louis whispered.

 

“Yes, that is her job.” Harry said. “Sorry. Not trying to be a dick. I’m naturally sarcastic. And it doesn’t always work in my favour, as you can see.”

 

“What did he do to you, if you don’t mind me asking?” Louis said.

 

“I got punched once in the stomach, three times in the face, and hit my head on a sink when he shoved me to the ground. All in all, not too bad.” Harry replied quietly.

 

“Seriously? What the fuck.” Louis whispered.

 

“Don’t ask me. Ask your teammates.” Harry said.

 

Louis let out a sigh, staring sadly at Harry’s face. And there was that feeling again. That weird attraction that shouldn’t be happening. Not for him at least.

 

Harry raised a curious eyebrow at him. “You do know you’re staring at my face right? Kinda creepy.” He said.

 

“Oh, I- Uh- Sorry...” Louis mumbled, looking down as his cheeks pinked.

 

Harry let out a small laugh before he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, his door swinging open seconds later revealing Anne. “Your ten minutes is up.” She said.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Louis said as he got up from the bed. “Bye, Harry. I’ll text you.” He said.

 

“Where are you going?” Harry asked.

 

“I told him ten minutes and now he has to leave.” Anne replied before Louis could get anything out.

 

“Mum... Seriously?” Harry groaned.

 

“Do you want him to stay longer?” She asked.

 

Louis looked over to Harry, curiously waiting for his response.

 

“He can if he wants to. Not like I’m going anywhere.” Harry sighed.

 

“Fine! I was just trying to look out for you.” Anne said.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you he didn’t do it? He brought me to the nurse and that’s it.” Harry said exasperatedly.

 

Anne let out a sigh. “I’ll be downstairs.” She grumbled, turning and leaving the room.

 

“Sit down.” Harry sighed.

 

Louis nodded and made his way back to the bed, sitting on the edge. Zayn walked back in seconds later.

 

“Haz, I gotta go. Waliyha’s sick.” He said.

 

“You coming back tomorrow?” Harry asked as Zayn came over to the bed, kneeling on the edge next to Harry.

 

“I’ll try. I’ll text you and let you know.” Zayn said. “Li might come drop by in a bit. Ni had to go home. Big Chemistry test tomorrow.”

 

“Alright. Bye, Z.” Harry said.

 

Zayn leant down and went to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek but Harry turned his head just in time and connected their lips making Louis’ eyes go wide. Zayn let out a breathy chuckle and brought his hand up to cup Harry’s cheek, pressing further into the kiss before pulling back.

 

“You’re atrocious. I don’t know why I hang out with you.” Zayn chuckled out.

 

“Because I’m your favourite.” Harry giggled as he wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss.

 

“Alright. You’ve kissed me enough for a lifetime. Let me go, you stupid kitten.” Zayn laughed out.

 

Harry smiled up at him before moving his arms from around his neck, Zayn getting up and making his way to the door. “Bye, Haz!” Zayn called as he made his way downstairs.

 

Harry smiled after him before turning to Louis, the boy staring at him with wide eyes.

 

“What?” Harry asked.

 

“Are- Uhm... Are you guys, like... Uhm...” Louis trailed off.

 

“Dating?” Harry finished for him.

 

“Uh- Yeah...” Louis whispered.

 

“No. I just like kissing him. He’s one of my best friends. We do that all the time. Sometimes snog. Not a big deal.” Harry shrugged.

 

“Wait, you- What?” Louis asked, not even sure what he was asking.

 

“It’s normal for us.” Harry said, shrugging again.

 

“Oh. Is, uhm... Is he, uhm...”

 

“He’s straight, if that’s what you’re asking.” Harry said.

 

“Oh.” Louis breathed out.

 

Harry let out a small laugh. “Sorry if that made you uncomfortable or summat but you’re gonna have to get used to it if we’re gonna be friends. Kissing guys comes with the whole being gay thing.” Harry chuckled.

 

“No. Uhm, it’s fine. Not uncomfortable.” Louis whispered. If anything, he hated to say it, but he felt almost jealous. He didn’t know why either.

 

They were quiet for a bit before Louis spoke up.

 

“So, how old are you?” Louis asked.

 

“I’m fifteen...” Harry said hesitantly. “Why?”

 

“Just, uh- Trying to get to know you better, if we’re gonna be friends and all.” Louis said quietly, looking down to his hands that he was twisting together. “I’m seventeen, if that counts for anything.” He said, glancing over to Harry before looking back down.

 

“Alright, seriously. You need to calm the fuck down. You’re making me nervous.” Harry said.

 

“Sorry. I don’t know why I’m nervous. I really shouldn’t be. You’re just a person. Why should I be nervous? Oh, I’m rambling, aren’t I?” Louis whispered.

 

“Jesus... Are _you_ alright? I mean, I know I’m the one that’s hurt here but are you sure you didn’t hit _your_ head or summat?” Harry chuckled out.

 

“Oh, fuck off. I’m nervous because you hate me and I don’t want you to hate me even more.” Louis said truthfully.

 

“Oh. You- You think I hate you?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“I mean, yeah... Don’t you?” Louis questioned, turning to look at Harry.

 

“Louis. Do you honestly think I would’ve texted you and given you my address if I hated you?” Harry said.

 

“I mean, I don’t know. Maybe you’re a masochist. Do you even know what that means?” Louis rushed out.

 

“Okay. Take a deep breath, love. You’re seriously making me nervous.” Harry instructed softly. Louis did what he said, closing his eyes. “And yes, I know what masochist means. I’m not stupid. But I’m pretty sure I’m not one. The whole pain thing just hasn’t been doing much for me.” Harry chuckled out.

 

Louis cracked a small smile at that, looking over to Harry. “Sorry. Thank you for not hating me. I’m sorry I’m so nervous. I really don’t want to fuck this up cos I really do want to be your friend.” Louis said softly, sincerely.

 

“Alright. I think we’ve established the friendship thing. Why don’t you come up here,” Harry said, gesturing to the spot next to him on the bed. “And we can talk for a bit.”

 

“I- Okay. Yeah.” Louis whispered, getting up and moving up the bed so he was sitting criss cross next to Harry, back against the headboard.

 

Harry smiled and pushed himself up further so he was fully sitting up, the blankets falling down his body.

 

Louis glanced down and his eyes widened. “Are you naked?” He squeaked out.

 

Harry barked out a loud laugh. “Yeah, I am. Another thing you’re gonna have to get used to.” He chuckled out.

 

“I- Uhm... Oh.” Louis said. “Wait, you were cuddling naked?” He squeaked.

 

Harry let out another laugh. “Zayn’s used to it.” He said before pausing. “So, on a scale from one to ten, how uncomfortable are you right now? Being in bed with a naked guy and all that.” Harry questioned.

 

“I- Uh-“

 

“You can tell the truth.” Harry smirked out.

 

“Oh God. Like a six.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry let out a small laugh. “Good.” He laughed out.

 

“You’re going to be impossible to handle. I can already tell.” Louis sighed out, bringing his hand up to push his fringe out of his eyes.

 

“Can still back out and start beating me up.” Harry said.

 

“Not gonna happen, curly.” Louis said softly.

 

“Oh, well, that’s good to know.” Harry said.

 

“Yeah... So, tell me about you.” Louis said, turning stretching his legs down the bed.

 

“Uhm... Alright, let’s see. My name is Harry Edward Styles. I’m fifteen. I have a sister named Gemma. She’s nineteen and going to Uni. Uhm, you’ve met my Mum. Her name is Anne. My parents got divorced when I was young but Mum is dating Robin. I’m gay, as you know. My only friends are Zayn, whom you’ve met, Liam and Niall. I mean, like, I guess we’re friends now, so there’s you. Uhm, I like singing. I don’t know what else really. Do you have any questions?” Harry said.

 

“I, uhm... I have one but it’s kind of personal.” Louis said quietly.

 

“I’m a pretty open person, so, just ask.” Harry told him.

 

“How, uhm- How did you know you were gay?” Louis whispered.

 

“How did you know you were straight?” Harry retorted and _oh, that put things into perspective_.

 

“So, it’s always been guys for you then?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah... You are straight, right?” Harry asked.

 

“I’m pretty sure.” Louis replied.

 

“Pretty sure? What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry said, raising an eyebrow as he turned to look at Louis.

 

Louis’ cheeks flushed immediately because _that wasn’t supposed to come out_. “Nothing.” He whispered.

 

“ _Are_ you straight?” Harry asked.

 

Louis just sat there, staring straight ahead because this morning he was most definitely not into blokes but now he wasn’t so sure. And the source of his confusion was sitting right next to him.

 

“I’m not sure...” He whispered.

 

“Oh...” Harry breathed out. “Does anyone else know about this?” He asked. Louis shook his head. “Well, thank you for telling me. If you need help with anything or have any questions, feel free to ask.” Harry told him, voice soft and comforting.

 

Louis nodded before turning to look at Harry. The boy’s face was sincere and Louis knew he was fucked.

 

“Can I do something?” Louis asked, voice a whisper.

 

“Uhm, yeah.” Harry said.

 

“Okay. Can you, uhm- Can you close your eyes?” Louis questioned.

 

Harry let out a sigh but did it anyways. “I’m trusting you not to touch my dick here.” Harry chuckled out.

 

“You’re an idiot. I’m not going to. I’m straight, remember?” Louis said.

 

“Louis...” Harry warned.

 

Louis started leaning closer to Harry, shutting his eyes before pressing their lips together. And that’s what he was worried about. Because it felt right.

 

Harry let out a gasp as his eyes flew open, bringing his hands up to gently push Louis back. “Louis, no.” Harry said.

 

“Why not?” Louis breathed out, his eyes still shut.

 

“Louis, I’m not- I’m not gonna be some sexual experiment for you. That’s not fair. I’m not gonna be something you use and then leave. It doesn’t work like that.” Harry told him.

 

“Harry-“

 

“I think you should go.” Harry whispered, pulling away from the boy completely.

 

“Harry...”

 

“Go, Louis.” Harry said.

 

Louis opened his eyes. Harry’s face was solemn and almost hurt. “I’m sorry. Please don’t tell anyone.” Louis whispered before quickly getting up from the bed and walking out of the room. He quickly made his way to his car and climbed in, starting it and backing out, almost hitting the kid that was walking up the driveway in the process.

 

He made his way home, going inside and going upstairs to his room, shutting himself in. He collapsed on his bed, letting out a frustrated groan. He rolled over and just stared at his ceiling until his door opened, looking over to see him mum standing there.

 

“Everything alright, Boobear?” She asked.

 

“Yeah.” Louis whispered. But of course his voice had to break and then his mum was rushing over to him, sitting down next to him on the bed.

 

“What’s wrong, lovey? What happened?” She cooed, stroking through his fringe.

 

“I messed up.” He whispered.

 

“On what?” She asked.

 

“I- I met someone today and they- The guys from the team like to beat them up and I didn’t really know but I found the person after they did and they were hurt so badly so I took them to the nurse. They- I left them my number so they could tell me how they were doing. And they texted me and I ended up going to their house after school, which is where I was but, uhm... We were hanging out for a bit because I really want to be their friend and uhm... I- I kind of, uhm, kissed them. And I’m pretty sure they hate me now.” Louis rushed out.

 

“Alright, that was a lot to take in. Uhm, first off, is the person alright?” Jay asked slowly.

 

“H- They’re fine.” Louis said.

 

“Does the school know about this?” She asked.

 

“I told the guys that the next time it happened I’d tell coach.” He replied.

 

“Okay, uhm... Well, it was very nice of you to take care of the person like that.” She said.

 

“They didn’t want me to but I couldn’t just leave them like that.” Louis whispered.

 

“Alright. So, who was it?” Jay asked.

 

“Uhm...” Louis shook his head.

 

“Okay, let me rephrase that. Who is _he_?” She asked again.

 

Louis’ breath hitched as he glanced up to look at her. Her face was soft and calm. She didn’t look mad or disgusted, she looked accepting.

 

“His name’s Harry.” Louis whispered.

 

She just smiled at him, reaching out for his hand. “How long have you liked boys?” She asked softly.

 

“Uhm, I think today?” He said.

 

“Is it because of this Harry boy?” Jay asked.

 

“I think so. God, it’s gonna sound so cliché but he bumped into me in the hallway and he’s gorgeous, Mum. He ran away from me though because he thought I was going to hurt him. I found him lying on the bathroom floor during lunch because Kevin beat him up. He couldn’t even walk. It was terrible.” Louis whispered.

 

“Lou, you should tell someone about that.”

 

“I promised him I wouldn’t.” He replied.

 

“Why do they do it?” Jay asked.

 

“He’s gay.” Louis barely whispered.

 

“Oh.” She breathed out.

 

“Our school is not a very accepting place. But I just don’t know what to do. Because I’m pretty sure I like him and now he hates me.” Louis whispered.

 

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you, sweetheart.” Jay said softly.

 

“Well, he doesn’t want to be with me. And he doesn’t like me back. He probably doesn’t want to be my friend now. I think I lost all chances of even getting to know the kid.” Louis sighed out.

 

“How old is he?” Jay asked.

 

“Fifteen.” Louis said.

 

“Alright. I wish I knew how to help but I think you two are going to have to work this out.” Jay sighed.

 

“He thinks I just want to experiment with him. I don’t think that’s true but I don’t know how to tell him.” Louis whispered.

 

“So, he thinks you just want sex?” Jay asked, Louis nodding in response. “But you don’t.” She added. Louis nodded again. “Alright, so tell him that.” She said.

 

“He’s not gonna believe me.” Louis said quietly.

 

“Does he know he’s the reason you’re questioning your sexuality?” She asked softly.

 

“Definitely not.” Louis chuckled out.

 

“Maybe you should tell him.” She suggested.

 

“Why would I do that? Just get embarrassed.” He sighed out.

 

“Don’t be so sure, Lou.” Jay said.

 

“Yeah... Alright, Mum. Call me down when dinners ready.” He said softly.

 

“Alright, darling.” Jay said, leaning down to kiss his forehead before getting up and walking out of the room.

 

Louis let out a sigh and reached in his pocket to pull out his phone. He opened it and went to his texts, sending Harry one before putting his phone down.

 

’ _I’m sorry.’_

 

He turned on his side and kicked off his shoes before curling into himself. He laid there for a few minutes before his phone buzzed. He picked it up to be met with a message from a number he didn’t have.

 

‘ _You need to back off.’_

 

 

 _‘Who is this?’_ He replied.

 

_‘Someone you really don’t want to fuck with. Stay away from Harry.’_

 

_‘Who are you?’_

 

He didn’t get a text back after that.

 

+

 

Harry was still staring at the door by the time Liam walked in.

 

“Was that Louis Tomlinson?” He asked as he made his way to the bed, climbing in next to Harry.

 

“I- Yeah, it was.” Harry sighed out, turning and laying down, curling into Liam’s side.

 

“He almost hit me with his car.” Liam said. “Why was he here?” He asked softly, bringing his hand up to stroke through Harry’s curls.

 

“He came to check up on me. He was the one that brought me to the nurse.” Harry whispered.

 

“That was nice of him.” Liam said.

 

“Uhm... He wants to be my friend. But he, uhm... He kissed me. I don’t think we should be friends. He’s confused and I don’t want to be part of his experimental phase. That’s not something I want to do.” Harry said quietly.

 

“He- Wait- He- Oh goodness...” Liam sighed out. “Stay away from him then.” He said.

 

“I think I’m going to.”

 

All of a sudden, Harry’s phone buzzed on the nightstand. Liam reached over and picked it up, opening the message.

 

“It says ‘I’m sorry’. Is this Louis?” Liam asked.

 

“Yeah. God, I just want him to leave me alone.” Harry whispered.

 

“Do you want me to take care of it?” Liam questioned seriously.

 

“Please. I don’t want to deal with it. I have enough on my plate.” Harry whispered, pushing his face into Liam’s chest.

 

“Alright.” Liam murmured, leaning his head down to kiss Harry’s forehead.

 

He reached into his own pocket and pulled out his cell phone, opening a new message and typing one out to the number the message on Harry’s phone was from. He got a reply and sent a message back before putting both of their phones on the nightstand.

 

Liam shuffled down so they were face to face, reaching out to tilt Harry’s chin up. “How’s it feeling?” He asked softly.

 

“S’okay. Hmm... Can I have a kiss?” Harry mumbled, blinking at Liam.

 

“God, you’re like a needy kitten.” Liam chuckled out.

 

“Zayn called me a kitten earlier. And yes, I am.” Harry whispered.

 

Liam shook his head and smiled at Harry as he leant in, their noses brushing together before their lips were touching. Harry pressed further into Liam’s lips, starting to move them.

 

“Oh, you mean a real kiss?” Liam grinned out, licking over Harry’s lips.

 

“Mhm...” Harry whined, tilting his head and opening his mouth so their tongues could meet.

 

Liam let out a small chuckle and pressed his tongue out, licking softly into each other’s mouths. Harry let out a small sigh and brought his hands up to wrap around Liam’s neck, pulling the boy closer. He softly sucked on Liam’s tongue, the boy letting out a small moan.

 

“Love it when you do that.” Liam mumbled before opening his mouth further, their tongues meeting in the middle. Harry let out a quiet noise and tilted his head, curling his tongue around Liam’s. He pulled the boy in impossibly farther, deepening the kiss even more. Liam brought his arms to wrap around Harry’s back, holding Harry close as their mouths moved together.

 

Harry wrapped his leg around Liam’s hip and carefully rolled them over so he was straddling Liam’s lap.

 

“You don’t have clothes on, do you?” Liam whispered, pulling back from Harry’s lips.

 

“Nope!” Harry giggled out, tucking his face into the boy’s neck.

 

“You are _the most_ ridiculous person I’ve ever met.” Liam chuckled out.

 

“But you love me.” Harry grinned out, lightly biting Liam’s neck.

 

“Sophia’s gonna kill you if that bruises.” Liam laughed. Harry just bit down again before sucking. “I don’t know how I deal with you.” Liam groaned.

 

“You deal with me because you love me.” Harry murmured before rolling off of Liam, landing on the bed.

 

“I deal with you because I have to. It’s part of the best friend code or summat.” Liam sighed.

 

“Hey...” Harry pouted.

 

“And, _I guess_ because I love you. Maybe a little.” Liam whispered out, turning on his side to look at Harry.

 

“Damn right, you do.” Harry said sternly before letting out a small giggle.

 

Liam let out a small sigh before shaking his head. “You’re sure you’re okay? You feel alright?” Liam asked softly.

 

“I’m fine, Li. Yeah, it hurts a bit but it’s fine.” Harry said. There was a small pause. “Mum asked me about switching schools again.” He whispered.

 

Liam’s eyes widened. “What’d you say?” He asked quietly.

 

“I didn’t really get a chance to answer her.” Harry sighed.

 

“Do you want to?” Liam questioned.

 

“I don’t think so. I like my classes and you guys. It’s just the football team that’s a problem.” Harry replied.

 

“They’re a very big problem though. What about home tutoring?” Liam said.

 

“I-“ Harry shook his head. “Things’ll be fine.” He said.

 

“Harry, I- I don’t want you to keep getting hurt. It’s going to get really serious one day and it won’t be as easy as staying home for a few days. You know you can always come find me if anyone of them are bothering you. They don’t exactly like to mess with a trained boxer, Haz.” Liam whispered.

 

“Oh, of course. Strong, brave Liam to the rescue.” Harry chuckled out.

 

“Haz, I’m being serious. At least let me walk you to your classes for awhile.” Liam said softly, bringing a hand up to cup Harry’s cheek, stroking the soft skin with his thumb.

 

“If it makes you feel better, I’d like that.” Harry replied quietly, nudging his face into Liam’s hand.

 

“Thank you.” Liam whispered, leaning in to press a small kiss to Harry’s lips before pulling back.

 

Soon after, Anne was calling them down for dinner. Liam stayed and helped clean up after, leaving a few hours later. By the time ten o’ clock rolled around, Harry was curled up in his bed, sleeping soundly.

 

+

 

Louis was restless, tossing and turning in bed. He glanced at the clock, the time reading twelve forty seven. He let out a groan and brought a hand up, rubbing over his face. He reached down and gripped the edge of the duvet in his hand, pulling it up to his chin.

 

He laid there for a good fifteen minutes before he decided that there was no point in trying. He got out of bed and quietly made his way downstairs, walking into the kitchen. He grabbed some cookies before making his way to the living room. He sat down and turned on the TV, making sure it was quiet, before stretching down the couch, covering himself with a blanket.

 

He ate his cookies before turning on his side, curling into the couch. The soft glow and background noise of the TV eventually lulled him into a restless sleep.


	2. Just Sit Back And Let Me Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next day blah blah blah blah blah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys  
> i haven't been writing much lately but stupid me has started another fucking oneshot. so there's that  
> uhm, i haven't even started the next chapter of you found me  
> but i've been working on the next part of the because i got high series.  
> uhm...  
> yeah...  
> sorry about being such a shitty person. i kinda rushed through a bit of this but hey what're you gonna do. that's life.  
> ugh  
> i at two thirds of a pizza today aand i regret nothing. so i just thought i'd share that.  
> i'm gonna go make some zucchini chips and mac n cheese so peace out  
> <3 xx

Harry didn’t go to school the next day. Or the day after. Or the day after that.

 

His mum insisted he stay home and tried to get him to stay another day although Harry finally convinced her to let him go back after lots of prying and a promise of Liam walking him to his classes.

 

It was Friday when he went back and it was just like any normal day.

 

Harry’s alarm went off at six forty seven. He wasn’t exactly sure why it was set to that specific time but he couldn’t be bothered to change it. He let out a loud groan and rolled over, reaching his hand out to stop the incessant beeping sound coming from the small clock. He let out a huff into the pillow before rolling over to stare at the ceiling. _Why did he insist on going back today? It was stupid to go back on a Friday, anyways._ He could’ve stayed home for another day or two and just relaxed but _no, I want to go back. Everything’s fine, Mum._

 

He let out another groan and brought a hand up to rub at his eyes before convincing himself to get out of bed. He did, and he drearily made his way to his closet to pick up his towel before making his way to the bathroom.

 

He shut the door behind himself and moved over to the shower, turning on the water to heat it up. When it was hot enough, he stepped inside, quickly showering before getting out and brushing his teeth.

 

He made his way back to his room, towel forgotten in the bathroom. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out some briefs, jeans and a t-shirt. He quickly pulled them on before moving to get a jumper out of his closet. It was starting to get colder out, December being next week.

 

Harry made his way downstairs to find his mum sitting at the kitchen table, sipping tea from her favourite mug.

 

“Morning, Mum.” Harry said, walking over to the counter to pick up an apple.

 

“Morning, love. You sleep okay?” Anne asked.

 

“Fine, Mum.” Harry mumbled around the bite of apple in his mouth.

 

“Okay.” She paused for a second. “Are you sure you want to go back today? You can just stay home for the rest of the week. We can talk more about switching schools.” Anne said worriedly.

 

“Mum. It’s fine. Liam’s already on his way. I promise I’ll be fine.” Harry groaned.

 

“Harry, I-“

 

“Mum. Everything will be fine. Plus, Liam’s walking me to all my classes.” He sighed out. “Trust me.”

 

“I-“ Anne let out a sigh. “Fine... Just let me know if anything bad happens.” She said softly.

 

“I will. I promise.” Harry told her. All of a sudden, there was a honk from outside. “Liam’s here. Gotta go. I love you.” He said, walking over to her and kissing her forehead.

 

“I love you too, sweetheart. Be safe.” She called after him as he walked out of the room.

 

Harry picked up his backpack from the floor before walking out of the house. Nicola was sitting in the driver’s seat, Liam in the passenger’s. Harry walked up to the car climbing in the back.

 

“Hi, Nic. Thanks for the ride.” Harry chirped as he buckled himself in.

 

“No problem, sunshine.” She chuckled as she pulled away from the curb.

 

Harry reached around the seat and started flicking Liam’s earlobe back and forth. “You’re a pain in the arse.” Liam groaned, reaching up to grab the boy’s hand.

 

“I know.” Harry said softly, squeezing Liam’s hand before pulling his away.

 

The ride after that was quick and silent, Nicola parking outside the main entrance.

 

“Bye, Li.” She said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

 

“Bye, Nic. Thank you.” Liam said.

 

“Yeah, thank you!” Harry said before climbing out of the car. Liam followed him out, slinging his backpack over his shoulders. He walked up next to Harry and wrapped a strong arm around his waist. Harry melted into the touch, curling into the taller boy’s side as they started walking towards the building. “I hope you know people are gonna think we’re dating.” Harry chuckled, noticing a few stares from people as they walked.

 

“I hope you know I don’t care.” Liam said softly as he pushed open the doors. “You need to go to your locker, right?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded, shuffling closer to Liam as Mitch walked by. The boy didn’t do anything, just raised a curious eyebrow as he stared after them.

 

Liam lightly squeezed Harry’s waist as they made their way through the halls, finally reaching his locker. Harry put in the combination as Liam stood protectively behind him, hand on his waist. Harry could vaguely hear the conversation around them.

 

“Are they dating?”

 

“No. Isn’t he dating Sophia?”

 

He was pulled out of his eavesdropping when he felt Liam’s hand tighten on his waist. He turned around from where he was putting his stuff away to see Liam staring down the hall. He followed his gaze and his sight was met with Louis staring at them, books clutched to his chest.

 

“Oh.” Harry breathed out.

 

Liam turned away, tilting his head down so his lips were pressed to Harry’s ear. “Come on, love. Just get your stuff and we’ll go.” Liam said softly.

 

Harry nodded and quickly grabbed his math stuff and music folder before shutting his locker. Liam started guiding him down the hall, walking right past Louis, who stared after them. They made it to Harry’s math room easily, stopping outside the door.

 

Liam turned so they were face to face, smiling softly down at the boy. “You gonna be okay?” He asked quietly.

 

“Yeah. Thanks, Li.” Harry whispered, smiling up at him.

 

“Alright. Text me if you need me. Just wait here after class, okay?” Liam told him.

 

“Of course.” Harry said.

 

Liam let out a small sigh and wrapped Harry up in his arms, holding the boy close to his chest as he turned and pressed his lips to his curls. Harry let out a small chuckle and turned to push his face into Liam’s shoulder.

 

Liam loosened his arms, stroking over Harry’s cheek before pulling away. “Love you. Wait for me.” Liam whispered.

 

“Love you too.” Harry smiled out before Liam turned to walk away.

 

He let out a small sigh and turned to walk in the classroom. All eyes were immediately on him as he made his way to his seat. A light blush crept up his cheeks as he sat down, dropping his head onto his folded up arms.

 

He picked his head up when the teacher walked in and class flashed by in a blur. He could feel all the stares throughout the period but he ignored them, a small smile on his face the whole time. When class was over, he packed up and walked out of the room, waiting to the side of the door.

 

He was looking down the hallway, searching for Liam, when someone grabbed his shoulder and shoved him into the lockers, holding him there. He looked up to see Luke towering over him, small smirk on the boy’s face.

 

“Where’s your boyfriend now, fag?” He laughed, pushing Harry harder into the lockers.

 

All of a sudden, Luke was gone and being slammed into the lockers next to Harry.

 

“Right here.” Liam growled out, pinning the boy to the cool metal with his forearm pressed to his chest.

 

“Shit! What the fuck!” Luke exclaimed, catching the attention of a few people.

 

“Fuck with him again and I’ll break your nose.” Liam whispered harshly, pushing against his chest before pulling back, making his way to Harry. He wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulder and guided him past Luke, who was still standing against the lockers, breathing harshly as he stared wide eyed at them. Liam led them through the crowd of people that had gathered.

 

Liam didn’t stop walking until they were at the music room. He let out a heavy breath before turning to look at Harry. The boy was looking down, fidgeting with his hands.

 

“Haz, are you okay?” Liam asked softly, reaching out and grabbing Harry’s hands in both of his.

 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Harry whispered.

 

“I did, though. They have no right to push you around.” Liam said, continuing before Harry could say anything. “If they’re gonna fuck with you, I’m gonna fuck with them. See how they like it.” He said.

 

“I don’t- I don’t want you getting shit for being seen with me. You don’t have to walk with me anymore. It’s fine.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Babe, no. I’m not gonna do that.”

 

“Li. Please, just-“

 

“No, Haz. Look at me.” Liam said sternly.

 

Harry looked up and Liam could see tears building up in his eyes. “I don’t want you getting hurt because of me. It’s not fair to you. You don’t know how hard it is to handle all this. You’re not even gay, Liam. I can’t let you get hurt because of me. I can’t.” Harry whispered, letting out a small hiccup as a few of his tears fell.

 

Liam’s eyes widened when he saw Harry crying. It was a rare thing to see and it always freaked him out a bit. “Fuck, Haz. No. Come on, love. Come here.” Liam said softly, opening his arms and pulling Harry in. Harry let out a small sniffle as he tucked his face into Liam’s chest.

 

Liam carefully guided them down the hall. The music wing was pretty isolated so there were barely any people around, only those who were in music and theatre.

 

He pulled back from Harry and sat down on the floor, pulling the boy across his lap. Harry rested his head on Liam’s shoulder as a few more tears escaped him. Liam reached up and gently wiped them away.

 

“Please don’t cry, love. Everything’s gonna be fine, okay?” Liam said reassuringly.

 

Harry sniffled but nodded, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. “Sorry.” He whispered.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Liam said.

 

“I just don’t want you to have to go through what I do.” Harry sniffled out.

 

“I’m not going to, babe. Everything is gonna be fine.” Liam said.

 

All of a sudden, the bell rang. “You’re gonna be late.” Harry mumbled, pushing his face into Liam’s neck.

 

“That’s alright. I don’t mind.” Liam said quietly.

 

Harry pulled his face out of Liam’s neck, looking up at the older boy. Liam had a small smile on his face as he reached up and cupped Harry’s cheek, stroking over it with his thumb. He leant in and gently pressed their lips together, staying like that for a moment before starting to softly move them against each other’s.

 

Harry let out a breathy chuckle and nudged his nose into Liam’s before pulling back. “Come on. You gotta get to class.” He whispered.

 

“Hmm... True.” Liam smiled out, leaning back in to kiss him again, working their lips together.

 

Harry brought up his hand to cup Liam’s jaw, pushing further into the kiss. All of a sudden, there was a loud gasp from down the hall.

 

Harry immediately pulled back, frantically looking down the hall. His sight was met with none other than Louis Tomlinson staring at them.

 

“Fuck.” Harry whispered, dropping his head onto Liam’s shoulder.

 

Liam glanced down the hall and his gaze went cold. Louis quickly turned around and walked around the corner, disappearing down the hall, what he was supposed to be doing completely forgotten.

 

“Come on, Li. Go to class.” Harry sighed, pushing himself out of Liam’s lap. He outstretched a hand for the boy to take, pulling him up from the ground.

 

Liam let out a small sigh, shaking his head as he reached up and tipped up Harry’s chin, pressing a small kiss to his lips before pulling away. “I’ll meet you here after class. Please don’t go by yourself.” He whispered.

 

Harry let out a small sigh. “Fine.” He mumbled.

 

Liam patted his cheek before turning and walking in the other direction as Harry quickly made his way to his classroom. He quietly slipped in and took a seat in the back of the class, next to a red haired kid.

 

“Where were you?” The boy asked.

 

Harry turned and looked at him, eyes wide. “Uhm, in the hall?” Harry whispered.

 

“Oh, okay. Y’ didn’t miss much. He’s just been telling us a story about the time he got lost on the tube. Quite boring, actually.” He said.

 

“Oh, uhm, okay. Thanks.” Harry said quietly.

 

“I don’t think we’ve proper met. I’m Ed. What’s your name?” The boy, Ed, said.

 

“I’m Harry.” Harry whispered.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Ed said, smiling softly at him.

 

“Uh, yeah. You too.” Harry replied.

 

“You alright, mate?” Ed questioned.

 

“Sorry. Just not- Not used to people being nice to me.” Harry mumbled, looking away.

 

“Oh. I- I’m sorry? Why is that, if you don’t mind me asking?” Ed asked confusedly.

 

“I’m gay.” Harry said.

 

“Oh, cool. I have a cousin that’s gay. Him and his boyfriend are engaged.” Ed said softly.

 

“Oh, you- Oh, that’s really cool.” Harry said, a small smile making its way to his face. He turned to look at Ed.

 

“Yeah. I know this school sucks when it comes to stuff like that.” Ed whispered.

 

Harry let out a quiet laugh. “Trust me. I know.” He chuckled quietly. “So, how old are you?” Harry asked.

 

“M’ eighteen. What about you?” Ed asked.

 

“Fifteen. So, it’s your last year then?” Harry questioned quietly.

 

“Yupp. Can’t wait to get out.” Ed sighed.

 

“Same. Have a few years though.” Harry mumbled, bringing a hand up to push the curls out of his face.

 

“What do you wanna do? When you’re done with school.” Ed asked.

 

“I’ve always wanted to sing. Or maybe be a photographer. I’m honestly not too sure. What about you?” Harry said.

 

“Music. Definitely music. M’ gonna try and get signed.” Ed said, smile on his face.

 

“That sounds awesome. I wish you luck with that. I wish I could do that.” Harry sighed out.

 

“No one says you can’t.” Ed said.

 

Harry smiled at that. “Very true.” He said softly.

 

“Yeah.” Ed chuckled out.

 

“And that is why you don’t let your mother give you directions.” They heard Mr. Anderson say.

 

Harry let out a small laugh and turned towards the front of the room.

 

+

 

Two days since Louis last saw Harry. He really wanted to talk to the boy, at least try and explain his actions. He had been waiting by Harry’s locker, only a little down the hall. He was looking around nervously, thinking maybe it wasn’t a good idea to talk to him. Before he could think any further, the boy came into view, curled up against Liam Payne.

 

 _Oh._ _So, that’s who texted him._

 

He clutched his books to his chest as he looked at Liam curled around Harry’s back, hand protectively on his waist. All of a sudden, Liam was staring right at him and then Harry was too. He saw Liam lean down, whispering something to Harry. Next thing he knew, they were walking past him. He looked after them, watching them disappear into the crowd of kids walking to their classes.

 

The second time he saw him was unintentional and he wished he hadn’t. He was walking to the music room to grab John from the class. He turned the corner to the hall and stopped dead, letting out a loud gasp.

 

Harry was in Liam’s lap and they were snogging. He immediately regretted making the noise because Harry’s head snapped in his direction and then Liam was staring at him, anger in his eyes. And that was Louis’ cue to leave, quickly turning and walking away without getting John.

 

He walked down the hallway he came from and turned the corner, pressing his back against the wall as he brought his hands up to clutch at his hair, his eyes clenching shut. He let out a heavy breath and opened his eyes just to see Liam standing in front of him. His breath caught in his throat because _he didn’t look happy._

 

Liam was just staring at him, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Uhm, hi.” Louis whispered.

 

“Were you following us?” Liam asked.

 

“I- No. Not at all. I was- I was supposed to- To get John. Shit. I have to do that.” Louis said quietly.

 

“You need to leave him alone, okay? I don’t know what you’re trying to get out of him but just stop. He’s not the one to be with when you’re confused or whatever. He has enough on his plate. He doesn’t need any more stress. You understand?” Liam said seriously.

 

“I- Liam, I- Fuck.” Louis whispered, dropping his head back against the wall.

 

“Is there a problem with that?” Liam questioned, voice cold.

 

“I- I just want to talk to him. I- I need to explain why-“

 

“No. Stay away from him.” Liam said, tone of finality to his voice as he turned to walk away.

 

“Fuck.” Louis whispered, hitting his head against the wall before turning to go back to the music room.

 

He quietly opened the door and stepped inside, the teacher looking over to him.

 

“Hi, do you need something?” Mr. Anderson asked.

 

“Uhm, coach needs to see us so I need John.” Louis told him.

 

Mr. Anderson let out a sigh, shaking his head. “Always picks the most inconvenient times. John, you can go.” He sighed.

 

Louis was looking around the room, his gaze landing on Harry, who was staring at him. They held eye contact for a moment before Harry looked away, turning to whisper something to the boy he recognised as Ed.

 

He was snapped out of his gaze by John wrapping his arm and his shoulder. “Come on, Tommo. Lead the way.” John chuckled.

 

Louis smiled and led them out of the room.

 

+

 

Class passed by quickly after that. Harry packed up his stuff and made his way out of the room, walking down the hall to where he and Liam were earlier. Ed walked out of the room, glancing around, his eyes landing on Harry.

 

He smiled and walked up to the boy. “Whatcha doin’?” Ed asked.

 

“Oh, I’m waiting for my friend.” Harry said quietly.

 

“Why?” Ed asked curiously.

 

“He’s walking me to my classes... So I don’t get beat up.” Harry mumbled.

 

“You- Oh. I’m sorry. I had no idea.” Ed said quietly.

 

Just then, Liam walked up to Harry, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist. “Who’s this?” Liam asked, tucking his chin over Harry’s shoulder.

 

Harry let out a small laugh, nudging his head into Liam’s. “This is Ed. He’s in my music class and I had no idea until today.” He said brightly.

 

“That’s nice. Nice to meet you. I’m Liam.” Liam said, stretching out his hand around Harry.

 

Ed smiled and shook his hand. “Ed.” He said.

 

Liam pulled his hand back and wrapped it around Harry’s stomach. “Soph is gonna sit with us at lunch today, alright?” Liam said quietly.

 

“S’ fine, Li.” Harry said.

 

“Alrighty, then. Come on. Gotta go to your locker.” Liam chuckled.

 

“Where are you going next?” Harry asked, addressing Ed.

 

“I have a free period.” He said, smiling at them.

 

“You wanna walk with us?” Harry questioned.

 

“Sure.” Ed said.

 

“Come on then.” Harry chuckled out.

 

Liam smiled and started guiding the boy down the hall, Ed walking next to them. Liam moved next to Harry, wrapping his arm around the boy’s waist. They made it to his locker and classroom without a problem but this was biology and that meant Kyle. They said goodbye to Ed as Liam guided him to the classroom.

 

Harry dropped his head against Liam’s chest, letting out a groan. “Don’t wanna go in there.” He mumbled.

 

“Just ignore him, love. I’ll be here when you get out. I’m right down the hall.” Liam cooed softly.

 

Harry let out a sigh and nodded, pulling back to look up at Liam. “Alright.” He mumbled.

 

Liam smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead before walking away, waving to him as he went. Harry shook his head and made his way into the classroom, taking his seat.

 

He got a few stares as he pulled out his textbook but nothing major. Kyle walked in, taking the seat behind Harry, as usual. He surprisingly didn’t say anything or push Harry around, which was kind of strange.

 

The whole class passed without anything from the older boy and Harry was honestly shocked. He packed up his stuff and made his way to the door to find Liam waiting outside. Harry smiled at him and made his way over.

 

“How was class?” Liam asked as they walked down the hall to Harry’s locker.

 

“Surprisingly okay. Nothing bad happened.” Harry said quietly.

 

They stopped in front of his locker, Harry leaning up against it.

 

Liam smiled at him. “That’s really good.” He said.

 

“Yeah.” Harry replied with a smile. He turned and put his combination in, pulling the locker open. He put his books in and pulled out his lunch, shutting it after. “Did you bring a lunch or are you buying?” Harry asked as they turned and started walking.

 

“I’m gonna buy today.” Liam told him, reaching out and wrapping his arm around the boy’s shoulder.

 

Harry let out a small chuckle and turned to press his face into Liam’s shoulder. They silently made their way to the cafeteria, walking in and going to their table. Harry sat down next to Zayn as Liam walked away.

 

“Hi, love.” Zayn said softly.

 

“Hi, Z.” Harry replied.

 

Zayn smiled at him before jumping as Niall appeared out of nowhere, plopping down across the table.

 

“Harry! How’re you feeling?” Niall asked.

 

Harry let out a small laugh as he pulled out his sandwich from the brown paper bag it was in. “I’m fine, Ni. What about you?” He replied.

 

“Good. I’m good.” Niall said.

 

“How was that chemistry exam?” Harry asked before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

 

“It sucked. Pretty sure I failed.” Niall said, shaking his head.

 

“Oh, come on. I doubt that.” Harry chuckled.

 

“Maybe...” Niall said, a small smile on his face.

 

Harry just shook his head and turned back to his lunch. Not even ten seconds later, Sophia sat down at the end of the table.

 

“Hi, boys.” She said, smiling brightly.

 

“Hi, Soph.” “Hey.” “Hello.”

 

She let out a laugh and shook her head. “How is everyone?” She asked.

 

“Good.” “Okay.” “Fine.”

 

“You guys are ridiculous. Where’s Li?” Sophia asked.

 

“He’s getting lunch.” Harry told her, looking over to the lunch line, seeing Liam walking towards them. “There he is.” He said with a smile.

 

Liam smiled as he walked over, sitting down next to Harry. He leant over and kissed Sophia before pulling back. “Hi, love.” He said, smiling at her.

 

“Hey, babe. How have things been today?” She asked, looking between him and Harry.

 

“Alright.” Liam replied.

 

“I heard about what happened with Luke. Are you okay, Harry?” Sophia asked worriedly.

 

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine.” Harry said quietly.

 

“Oh, that’s good.” She said softly.

 

Harry nodded before turning back to his lunch. The rest of the period passed by quickly. They all said goodbye making their way to their respective classes albeit Liam, who walked with Harry.

 

“Haz, what do you have next?” Liam asked.

 

“Uhm, history.” Harry replied.

 

“Alright. Locker, yeah?” Liam questioned.

 

“Yeah. I’m just gonna grab my stuff for the rest of the day. Just gym and English.” Harry said as they made their way to his locker.

 

He put in his combination as Liam leant against the locker next to his, looking around the hallway. Harry pulled out his history textbook, a notebook and his gym bag before shutting the locker.

 

Liam smiled at him as they turned and started walking away, headed towards Harry’s classroom. When they made it there, they stopped outside.

 

“Just meet me here, Haz.” Liam told him.

 

Harry smiled and nodded. “Thank you.” He whispered.

 

Liam smiled and pulled him into a hug before turning and walking away as Harry walked into the classroom. He took his seat in the front of the class and opened up his textbook when the teacher told them too.

 

The rest of the day flashed by without any incident and before Harry knew it, it was time to go home. Liam met him outside of his English room and they walked to his locker to pick up his stuff.

 

“How was class?” Liam asked as they made their way through the halls.

 

“It was great. We got our tests back and I got an A.” Harry said softly as they stopped outside of his locker.

 

“That’s amazing, Haz.” Liam said.

 

Harry smiled and nodded as he opened his locker and pulled out his bag. He put in everything he would need for homework and missed work he needed to make up. He closed his locker and turned to Liam, who smiled at him before gesturing down the hall.

 

“Gotta stop at mine, love. Nic is gonna give me a ride home if you want a ride.” Liam told him as they started walking down the hall.

 

“Yeah, that’d be great. Don’t really wanna take the bus.” Harry muttered as they turned the corner.

 

“Alright.” Liam said as they stopped outside of his locker. He pulled it open and got his stuff together before turning towards Harry. All of a sudden, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened the message. “Nic’s here.” He told Harry.

 

“Alrighty, then. Let’s go. Wanna get out of here.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Yeah, same. I’m so ready for break.” Liam sighed out as they started walking towards the main doors.

 

“Just like a week and a half, Li. But same. I’m really excited.” Harry replied as he pushed open the front doors.

 

They walked out towards the street to find Nicola sitting there. Liam waved to her as they made their way to the car. They climbed in and buckled up.

 

“Hey, guys. Is Harry coming back to ours?” Nicola asked.

 

“Can you drop him home?” Liam asked as they pulled away from the curb.

 

Nicola let out a small laugh. “Yeah, I can do that. How was school today?” She asked.

 

“Good.” “Yeah, it was good.” They both said.

 

“Alright, then.” She smiled out.

 

The ride to Harry’s house was quick and soon he was climbing out of the car, saying a “Thank you.” and “Goodbye.” before walking up to the door.

 

He walked in to find Anne sitting on the couch, watching TV and sipping a cup of tea. She looked up when the door opened.

 

“How was school, darling?” She asked, smiling at him.

 

“It was good. Why aren’t you at work?” Harry asked quietly as he put his bag down next to the door and took off his shoes.

 

“I came home early. Just in case, uhm- Just wanted to be here when you got home.” Anne said softly, looking down to her mug of tea.

 

Harry’s expression softened as he moved over to the couch, curling up next to her. “Everything was fine, Mum. Liam walked me to all my classes. It was good. I made a new friend too.” Harry told her reassuringly.

 

“Did you? Who was it?” She asked.

 

“His name is Ed. He’s in my music class.” Harry said.

 

“Oh, well, that _is_ good.” Anne replied.

 

“Yeah. It is.” Harry said.

 

“Robin’s coming over for dinner tonight. Gem should be home next week too.” Anne told him.

 

“Hmm, alright. I miss her.” Harry said softly.

 

“You should give her a call. I’m sure she’d love to hear from you.” She replied.

 

“Yeah. Might do that. Got some work to catch up on.” Harry said.

 

“Don’t leave it ‘til the last minute, love. You don’t want to fall behind.” Anne said.

 

“I won’t. I’ll probably do some of it tonight. It’s not a lot. Just some homework sheets from math and science and a few chapters in history with some questions.” Harry told her.

 

“That sounds like a lot, sweetheart.” Anne said gently.

 

“It really isn’t. Trust me. I’m gonna go start it now actually.” Harry said.

 

“Alright, dear. There’s still some water in the kettle if you want tea.” She said.

 

“Okay. Thanks, Mum. I love you.” He said softly, leaning over to kiss her cheek before he got up.

 

He walked over and picked up his backpack before walking into the kitchen. He made a quick cup of tea before making his way upstairs. He set his tea down on the nightstand before putting his bag on his bed. He climbed on the bed and pulled out his history textbook and a notebook, putting them down to the side. He turned around and moved his pillows down the bed a bit before laying on his stomach. He put his textbook where his pillows just were and opened to the page he had to start reading on.

 

Harry sat there for a good forty five minutes, reading and answering the few questions at the end of each chapter before he was done. He shut his textbook and shoved his face into his pillows, letting out a groan.

 

Harry turned his head and reached down to his pocket, pulling out his phone. He brought it up and typed in number three; Gemma’s speed dial. The phone rang twice before her voice travelled through the speakers.

 

“ _Hi, H. What’s up?”_ She asked softly.

 

“Hi, Gem. Not much. Just catching up on my missed work. What’s up with you?” Harry replied.

 

“Just _got done with class. Why’d you miss work? Are you falling behind?_ ” Gemma asked worriedly.

 

“No, no. I was, uh... I was out for a few days so I just gotta catch up.” Harry said quietly.

 

“ _Why were you out?_ ” She asked.

 

“Uhm... It was nothing.” Harry mumbled.

 

“ _Haz... Was it those boys again?_ ” Gemma questioned.

 

“Maybe...” Harry whispered.

 

“ _I hope they know that I’m gonna kick their arse if I ever see them. They can’t keep doing this shit_.” Gemma said angrily.

 

“Liam shoved one of them into a locker today. He walked me to my classes, so everything was alright.” Harry said quietly.

 

“ _Good. They fucking deserve to get shoved into a locker. They deserve worse than that._ ” She let out a sigh. “ _How bad was it?_ ” She asked softly.

 

“It, uhm- It was fine.”

 

“ _Harry..._ ”

 

“Gem, I’m serious.” Harry sighed out.

 

 _“Tell me what happened._ ” Gemma said sternly.

 

Harry let out a groan. He could feel Gemma’s incredulous stare through the phone. “Fine.” He huffed out.

 

” _Go on..._ ” Gemma said.

 

“I, uhm... It was lunch time, yeah? And I was at my locker and I shut it and I turned and just completely ran into Louis Tomlinson, who’s the captain of the footy team. So, uhm, anyways, I kinda like ran away from him cos I’d rather avoid getting beat up and I ended up really far away, like across the school. But I started walking back to the lunch room and, uhm, three guys came out and they like saw me so I went into the bathroom to try and hide but you know I just have shit luck and yeah...” Harry said.

 

“ _You still didn’t tell me what happened.”_ She said.

 

“Really? You really- Ugh. So, he grabbed my shirt and shoved me into the wall and I hit my head. Some words were exchanged and I got punched twice in the face, then in the stomach, and then in the face again. And he, uhm, shoved me to the ground and I hit my head on the side of the sink when I fell and then they left. Then, uhm, Louis- He- Never mind. We’re not gonna talk about that.” Harry said quietly.

 

“ _Shit, Haz. What the fuck?! I’m gonna fucking kill them!_ ” Gemma exclaimed.

 

“No, Gem. Don’t. It’s-“

 

“ _Don’t fucking tell me it’s fine, Harry. Nothing about that is fine. What did Louis do? The one you bumped into, right? Cos I’ll kill him too._ ” Gemma growled out.

 

“No! Gemma, he- He didn’t do anything. He- Fuck. He kissed me, if that’s anything, but he didn’t hurt me.” Harry rushed out.

 

“ _He what?_ ” Gemma whispered, shock in her tone.

 

“He- He kissed me.” Harry whispered.

 

“ _Uhm... Why?_ ” Gemma asked quietly.

 

“I don’t, uhm... I don’t really know. He’s confused or something. I don’t know.” Harry said.

 

“ _Oh... Alright, then.”_ She let out a small sigh. “ _I’m sorry. You know how much I worry about you, Haz. I just hate when this kinda shit happens to you. You don’t deserve it._ ” Gemma said. “ _You don’t deserve it._ ” She repeated in a whisper.

 

“Gem, don’t get sad. Please. I’ll be fine.”

 

“ _Harry,”_

 

“Seriously, Gem. It’ll be okay. Trust me.” Harry reassured.

 

“ _Haz, I- Okay...”_ She let out a heavy sigh. “ _I can’t wait to come home. I miss you guys so much._ ” Gemma said quietly.

 

“S’ just a few days. I bet you’re already packed.” Harry chuckled out.

 

“ _Harry Styles, don’t be a prick._ ” Gemma scoffed.

 

“You totally are, aren’t you?” Harry giggled out.

 

“ _Fuck off. I’m just prepared._ ” Gemma said, though there was smile in her tone.

 

“I bet you are.” Harry laughed. “I can’t wait to see you. I miss you a lot.” Harry said quietly.

 

“ _Only a few days_.” Gemma repeated.

 

“Yeah...” Harry let out a small sigh.

 

“ _I love you, Haz. I’m gonna go. I have to do some last minute studying for exams._ ”

 

“I love you too, Gems. Good luck. I’ll see you soon.” Harry said softly.

 

“ _Bye, love._ ” Gemma said before hanging up.

 

Harry let out a small sigh and turned to press his face into the pillows. He sat there for a moment before picking his head up and reaching out for his textbook. He put it to the side and reached out for his backpack. He pulled out his math folder and opened it up, pulling out the worksheets he needed to do.

 

Harry spent the next hour and a half doing his homework since he apparently had nothing better to do on a Friday afternoon. It felt nice to get it out of the way though.

 

When he was finally done, he packed up his bag and dropped it off the side of the bed. He moved his pillows back and pulled his duvet up over himself, curling up under the blankets. It was a little after five so a small nap couldn’t hurt. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

 

+

 

Harry was woken up by someone shaking his shoulder. He let out a quiet groan and shifted, pushing his face into his pillow.

 

“Harry. Baby, wake up.”

 

“Hmm, what?” Harry groaned out, turning his head and blinking his eyes open.

 

“It’s time for dinner, love.” Anne said quietly.

 

“Oh, yeah, right. Dinner. Okay. I’ll- Yeah...” Harry mumbled out, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes. He rolled over so he was laying face up, blinking his eyes a couple of times before pushing himself up.

 

He got out of bed and groggily made his way down the stairs into the kitchen. Robin was sitting at the table with Anne next to him.

 

They both looked up and smiled.

 

“Love the hair, Haz.” Robin chuckled out.

 

Harry let out a snort and rolled his eyes, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. He made his way to the table and sat down across from them.

 

“Thanks for dinner, Mum.” Harry said as he reached out for food.

 

“You’re welcome, love. How’d the homework go?” She asked.

 

“Finished it all. Wasn’t too hard.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Oh, that’s good. I’m glad.” Anne replied.

 

“Yeah. Also talked to Gem. She misses us.” Harry told her.

 

“That’s lovely.” Anne said, smiling at him.

 

“Yeah...” Harry sighed out.

 

“How’s school going for you, Harry? I heard you were having some trouble.” Robin asked.

 

“It’s alright. Today was good. Things have been okay.” Harry said quietly, looking down to his plate of chicken.

 

Robin raised an eyebrow at him because that’s definitely not what he heard from Anne but he let it drop.

 

The rest of dinner passed by quickly, Harry excusing himself after. He walked out into the living room and curled up in the corner of the couch, covering himself with a blanket. He turned on the TV and put on a movie, curling further under the blanket. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

 

+

 

Anne let out a small sigh as she sat at the table with robin, sipping on tea. “It was really bad, Robin. He was so hurt and I hate seeing that happen to him. But he doesn’t want to switch schools.” Anne whispered, clutching to her mug.

 

“Anne, I wish I knew how to help. He doesn’t seem too bothered by what’s going on, which probably isn’t the best thing, but he seems to be handling it okay. He likes the school and his friends and that’s good for him. He needs that; that support. It can’t be easy for him, though.” Robin said softly.

 

“I know, I know. I just- I don’t want him to keep getting hurt.” Anne said.

 

“You could always go to the school about it. But I doubt Harry would be happy about that. He seems to think he can deal with it himself.” Robin sighed.

 

“He definitely wouldn’t like that. He’s- He likes to think he’s managing it, but I know he struggles with it. He- God- Sometimes I can hear him crying and it breaks my heart. It’s just-“ Anne cut herself off with a small sniffle.

 

“Oh, love... Don’t cry. He’s a tough boy. I’m sure he’ll get through this. He said today was good, right?” Robin said, gently wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

 

“Yeah, he did. Liam walked him to his classes. That boy is amazing.” She whispered.

 

“I’m sure things’ll be fine, dear.” He said softly.

 

Anne let out a small sigh but nodded. “I hope so.” She said quietly. “I’m tired.” She whispered.

 

“You should go to bed. I’ll head out. Just call me when you can.” Robin said soothingly.

 

Anne nodded. “Yeah. Thank you.” She said.

 

They both got up and made their way out of the room to find Harry sleeping on the couch. “He’ll kill me if I let him sleep there. Always wakes up sore.” Anne murmured.

 

“Get him up. I’ll see you soon.” Robin said, pressing a kiss to her cheek before walking out of the house.

 

Anne let out a sigh and walked around the couch, sitting down next to Harry. She picked up the remote and shut off the TV before turning to Harry. She lightly pushed the curls out of his face, stroking her hand through them.

 

“Haz, love. Wake up, sweetheart. You should go upstairs.” Anne murmured, lightly shaking his shoulder.

 

“Mm, yeah, yeah.” Harry mumbled, blinking his eyes open.

 

He smiled up at Anne as she got up from the couch. They both made their way upstairs, Harry stopping in the bathroom to brush his teeth. He walked to his room and stripped out of his clothes before climbing into bed. He curled up on his side, wrapping the blankets around himself, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments and fun stuff like candy and classic rock cds and yeah that's good. that would be nice.
> 
> <3 xx


	3. Bind Your Hands All Over Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a week later and that's it.  
> read the notes b4 reading pls n ty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i just wanted to say now that this isn't going to be a very long chaptered fic. like there's some more stuff i want to add and i have the next chapter practically written.
> 
> but warning for this chapter: there is another pairing involving harry *gasp*
> 
> so if you're hardcore larry and don't like reading harry with other people idk man i mean you _could_ skip it but ugh why would you
> 
> i've never written this pairing before but it's one of my favourites ever. like my tag on tumblr is literally _the greatest ship_ because i love it that much.
> 
> i really need to start branching out and writing other ships. it's very refreshing.
> 
> anyways yeah...
> 
> uhm what can i tell you guys...
> 
> i still haven't started the next ch of yfm. i'm kinda hella focused on this one rn so sorry i feel like shit about it.  
> uhm also liam seems to be getting a lot of not liking. _he's just overprotective. i promise._
> 
> things'll all work out in the end.
> 
> but the next chapter should be up soonish bc i already have over 3000 words done
> 
> but uhm yeah....
> 
> i've been like nonstop working on this for a few days. like right when i get home from school i just write.
> 
> but uhm again if you don't like harry being with people besides louis i'm just warning you now that's all this chapter is.
> 
> but i love you all  
> <3 xx

The next week passed by smoothly. There were no problems in school, albeit Liam was still walking him to his classes. It was Friday and school had just ended. Liam walked with Harry to his locker where Zayn was waiting.

 

Harry smiled at Zayn as they walked up to the boy. “Hi, Z.” He said softly as he put in his combination.

 

Zayn smiled at him. “Hi, love. Ready to go home?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded, smiling brightly. “Can’t wait. Thanks for letting me stay over. You know how Gem is when her friends are there.” He sighed out, shaking his head. Gemma had returned from uni during the week and she was there until winter break was over.

 

“Yeah, I know. She’s crazy, that one.” Zayn laughed out.

 

Harry let out a small snort and nodded as he shut his locker, turning to face Zayn.

 

“You gonna be okay, Haz?” Liam asked from where he was standing next to the boys.

 

“Gonna be fine, Li. S’ just to the street. Your mum is picking us up, right?” Harry asked, turning to Zayn.

 

He nodded. “Yeah. She should be here actually.” Zayn told him.

 

“Alright, then. Bye, Li. I love you a lot. Thank you for everything.” Harry said quietly, leaning over to peck his cheek.

 

“Bye, guys. See you on Monday. I’ll pick you up, Haz.” Liam said, kissing both their cheeks before walking away.

 

“Come on, love. Time to go. Mum has to make sure everyone’s packed.” Zayn said, wrapping his arm around Harry’s shoulder and guiding them through the halls, to the door.

 

“Why aren’t you going again?” Harry asked.

 

“Eh, I’ve missed enough school. They’re only going for the week. They’ll be back next Friday.” Zayn muttered.

 

“Maybe if you didn’t keep cutting class you’d be able to go.” Harry chuckled out.

 

“Yeah, well… Gym is boring and I’m never gonna fucking use anything we learn in history or math.” Zayn grumbled.

 

“True, but still…” Harry sighed as they reached the car.

 

Zayn just shook his head as he opened the front door and climbed in, Harry climbing in the back.

 

“Hi, boys. How was school?” Trisha asked.

 

“Good.” Harry said.

 

“Yeah, it was good.” Zayn agreed, sitting back in his seat.

 

“Thank you for staying with him, Harry. I just worry sometimes.” Trisha said softly.

 

“Mum… Seriously?” Zayn groaned.

 

“We’ve never left you alone for this long, love. Remember-“

 

“Call Liam’s mum if anything happens. No parties. Don’t stay out past ten. Yeah, I got it.” Zayn grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Harry let out a small snicker. “Shut it, curly.”

 

“It’s not a problem, Trisha.” Harry said sweetly. “I’ll keep him in line.” He said, reaching around the seat to ruffle Zayn’s hair.

 

“Mum, just leave him on the side of the road. I can’t deal with him for the weekend.” Zayn said exasperatedly.

 

“Hush up, now. You’ll be fine.” Trisha said.

 

Zayn let out a huff as they pulled into his driveway. He unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed his bag off the floor, getting out of the car. Harry followed him out as Trisha unlocked the door. Zayn’s sisters were sitting on the couch and his dad was in the kitchen.

 

“Come on, Haz.” Zayn said, grabbing his hand and tugging him up the stairs.

 

Harry let out a laugh as Zayn dragged him to his room, shutting the door behind himself. They both dropped their bags by the door. Zayn started walking towards the bed but Harry grabbed his hand and tugged the boy back towards himself.

 

Zayn raised an eyebrow as Harry wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Zayn smiled and wrapped his hands around Harry’s waist, guiding the boy back until he was pressed against the door.

 

“Haven’t been here in awhile.” Harry mumbled, nosing into Zayn’s jaw.

 

“I know.” Zayn murmured, bringing a hand up to stroke Harry’s cheek.

 

Harry moved his head and lightly pressed their lips together. Zayn smiled before tilting his head so their lips were slotted together. They started moving them against each other, lips meeting over and over again as their eyes fluttered shut.

 

“Hmm, missed you.” Harry hummed out, pressing further into Zayn’s lips. “Haven’t in awhile.” He whispered.

 

Zayn nodded as he lightly pressed his tongue out, pushing it into Harry’s mouth once the boy’s lips parted.

 

Okay, so maybe Harry lied to Louis when he told him Zayn was straight. Zayn was definitely not straight. He didn’t really like labels but if he had to pick one, he was pansexual. And they definitely did a lot more than snog. Zayn’s parents didn’t know about his sexuality and he was gonna keep it that way until he was ready to tell them.

 

Harry let out a quiet moan and brought his hands up, twisting them in Zayn’s hair. Zayn let out a soft sigh and pressed further into the kiss, running his tongue over Harry’s. Harry pushed his tongue out, meeting Zayn’s in the middle.

 

All of a sudden, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Zayn pulled back, pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s lips before moving over to the bed, laying down as Harry sat down on the edge. As soon as he sat down, there was a knock on the door.

 

“Come in!” Zayn called.

 

The door peeked open and his dad stepped into the room. “Hi, guys. Everyone’s ready to go. You should come say goodbye. We left you money on the counter. You should be fine though.” He said.

 

“Alright, Dad. I’ll be down in a second.” Zayn said, smiling at him. His dad nodded and left the room. A few seconds later, they both started laughing. “Gonna be better when they’re gone. Can’t walk in on us.” Zayn chuckled out.

 

“Oh, you think you’re gonna get some this weekend, huh?” Harry teased.

 

“Gonna happen eventually. You know you can’t resist my devilishly good looks.” Zayn snickered, kicking his foot out at Harry.

 

Harry let out a small snort and patted his leg. “Sure, love. Sure…” He giggled out.

 

“Zayn!” They heard his dad call.

 

“Coming!” Zayn yelled back. He let out a sigh and got off the bed, Harry following him downstairs. Everyone was waiting by the door. “Sorry.” Zayn said, giving his dad a half smile. He walked over to his sisters and hugged them. “Bye, troublemakers. Behave, okay?” He said, kissing their heads before hugging his mum. “Bye, Mum. I love you. I’ll be fine. I’ll call if anything happens. Promise.” Zayn told her, hugging her tighter before letting go. He moved to his dad and wrapped him in a hug. “Bye. I love you.” He whispered before pulling back.

 

“Promise you’ll call? Just check in everyday, okay?” Trisha said.

 

“Yeah, Mum. Promise. Now go.” Zayn laughed out.

 

“Bye, guys.” Harry said as they walked out the door.

 

Zayn let out a heavy sigh when the door finally shut. “Finally.” He whispered.

 

“Oh, come on. Don’t be like that.” Harry said softly, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist from behind.

 

“You ever just need a break? Cos that’s me right now.” Zayn said quietly, leaning back into Harry’s embrace.

 

Harry let out a small laugh as he nosed into Zayn’s neck. He started dragging his lips over the skin, sucking softly. “I need a break from life.” He murmured as he started sucking harder, aiming to bruise.

 

Zayn tilted his head out of the way to give Harry easier access. “Gonna get you back for that.” He breathed out, bringing his hands up to twine with Harry’s on his stomach.

 

“Hmm, that’s alright.” Harry said, lightly biting down making Zayn let out a quiet gasp, his eyes slipping shut.

 

“You like it when I mark you. I know you do.” Zayn whispered.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I do.” Harry breathed out, moving to nuzzle into the nape of Zayn’s neck.

 

“M’ hungry. Go make me something.” Zayn mumbled.

 

Harry let out a small scoff. “It’s your house, mister. I’m not your maid for the weekend.” Harry said, though there was a hint of amusement to his tone.

 

“Yeah, well, I’m a shit cook.” Zayn said.

 

“Go make a sandwich or get some crisps. I’ll make you breakfast tomorrow.” Harry murmured, lightly kissing the back of Zayn’s neck before pulling away. He grabbed Zayn’s waist and started pushing him towards the kitchen, the boy letting out a loud groan.

 

“Harry Styles, why won’t you feed me?” Zayn whined.

 

“I’ll go fucking get a bag of crisps or summat. I’m not making you food. You’re a grown boy. Do it yourself.” Harry said, pushing Zayn all the way to the kitchen before moving out from behind him.

 

“You hate me. You actually hate me. You want me to starve.” Zayn whined, staring at Harry with his stupid kicked puppy look.

 

“Oh, no. Do _not_ give me that look.” Harry said sternly. Zayn just jutted out his bottom lip. “You’re so fuckin’ helpless. Did you know that? Put it on a resume. I’m Zayn Malik and I’m the most helpless fucking person in the world.” Harry groaned out, moving over to Zayn’s pantry. He grabbed a bag of crisps and shoved it into the boy’s hands.

 

“Thanks, Haz.” Zayn grinned out, pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips.

 

“I can’t believe you couldn’t fucking walk to the pantry and grab a fucking bag of crisps. Useless.” Harry grumbled out, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“You love me, though.” Zayn said around his mouthful of crisps.

 

“Course I do.” Harry muttered.

 

Zayn smiled at him before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the living room. They sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. They sat there for a few hours, watching movies until Harry spoke up.

 

“Zaynie…” He whined.

 

“What, Haz?” Zayn asked, looking over to the boy who was curled up next to him.

 

“Go make me _food_. I’m _hungry_.” Harry teased.

 

“Oh, fuck off. There’s like pasta or some shit in the pantry. Go make it.” Zayn grumbled.

 

“ _Zaynie._ I don’t know _how_ to cook because I’m _useless_.” Harry grinned out.

 

“Harry Styles, I will fucking murder you in your sleep. It’ll be a bloody mess and I’ll laugh while I’m doing it.” Zayn growled.

 

Harry let out a loud laugh. “Have fun trying. I’m gonna go make food. You want some?” He laughed out.

 

“Yeah…” Zayn sighed.

 

Harry uncurled from his position and crawled over to Zayn, climbing into his lap. “You’re cute when you’re angry.” Harry whispered, wide smile on his face as he leant in and pressed their lips together. Zayn let out a heavy sigh as Harry brought his hands up to cup Zayn’s cheeks. “Cutie. I’ll be back.” Harry giggled out.

 

Harry got off of Zayn’s lap and walked out of the room, into the kitchen. He walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer, looking around. He saw frozen pizza and it seemed simple so he pulled it out and read the instructions. He preheated the oven before opening the box, pulling out the pizza. He set it on the counter as he waited for the oven to heat up.

 

When the oven was heated, he put the pizza in and set a timer before walking out of the room. He walked back into the living room and plopped down across Zayn’s lap.

 

“What’d you make?” Zayn asked, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist.

 

“Pizza.” Harry said quietly, leaning in to kiss Zayn’s cheek.

 

Zayn let out a small hum and turned to press their lips together before turning back to the TV. Harry smiled at the side of his face before turning to look at the TV.

 

The timer went off ten minutes later. Harry got up and walked out of the room, going to the kitchen. He got the pizza out of the oven and cut it up, putting slices on paper plates and carrying them out to the living room. He handed Zayn his and sat down next to him with his own.

 

They sat their quietly, eating their pizza and watching movies. By the time they were done it was coming up on eight o’ clock. Harry put his plate down on the coffee table and curled into Zayn’s side, nuzzling up under his chin.

 

“You’re still a kitten and no one can convince me otherwise.” Zayn murmured, bringing his hand up to stroke over Harry’s neck.

 

“Maybe I am. But I’m a cute kitten.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Course you are. All kittens are cute. Even you.” Zayn said softly as he started scratching over Harry’s neck, the boy letting out a soft moan.

 

“Feels good.” Harry murmured, tilting his head to the side.

 

Zayn pressed his face into Harry’s hair and smiled as he lightly stroked his thumb over the boy’s neck before going back to scratching. “Thanks for staying with me, Hazza.” Zayn said quietly, pressing a kiss to Harry’s curls.

 

“Hmm, y’ welcome, love.” Harry whispered, his eyes falling shut.

 

Zayn let out a small sigh as he stroked the soft skin behind Harry’s ear before dragging his fingers down the boy’s neck. He carefully pushed his fingers under the collar of Harry’s shirt, lightly stroking over his collarbone.

 

“Don’t fall asleep on me, babe.” Zayn murmured, moving his hand back to the boy’s neck.

 

“Feels nice. Tired.” Harry breathed out, pushing further into Zayn’s side.

 

“Alright, then. We’re going upstairs.” Zayn told him, gently nudging him off his side.

 

“Mm, yeah. Bed. Bed sounds nice.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Go on, love. I’ll be right up. Just gotta lock up.” Zayn said.

 

“M’kay. Gonna- Gonna go, upstairs.” Harry barely got out. He groggily opened his eyes and pushed himself off the couch, making his way upstairs.

 

Zayn let out a small sigh and shut off the TV. He grabbed their plates and brought them out to the kitchen, throwing them in the garbage. He turned off the lights in there before making his way to the front door. He locked it and made his way to the back door to do the same. He turned off all the lights downstairs and made his way upstairs. Harry was in his bed in his briefs, curled up on his side.

 

Zayn let out a small sigh and stripped out of his clothes before walking down the hall to brush his teeth, finding Harry’s toothbrush in there. He smiled softly before leaving the room. He walked back to his and shut his light off before climbing into bed, turning on the lamp on the bedside table.

 

Harry turned around and curled himself around Zayn’s chest, resting his head there. Zayn sighed and reached out for his book on the nightstand, opening it up to his marked page.

 

“Don’t let anyone see you reading.” Harry mumbled. “Then they’ll know how big of a softie you are.” Zayn could feel his grin on his chest.

 

“Go to sleep, Haz.” Zayn murmured, moving his hand to stroke through Harry’s hair before moving it back over to turn the page of his book.

 

“Yeah… G’night, Z. I love you.” Harry whispered.

 

“I love you too, babe. Goodnight.” Zayn said softly.

 

Harry let out a small hum and thirty seconds later, soft puffs of air were hitting Zayn’s chest. Zayn smiled at him. He sat up reading for another hour or so before he put his book down and shut off the light. He carefully turned on his side and pulled Harry in close, tucking the boy’s head under his chin. He pressed a kiss to Harry’s curls before shutting his eyes, letting sleep take over.

 

+

 

Zayn woke up hard the next morning, which isn’t unusual, but what wasn’t normal was Harry’s lips wrapped around his cock. He rapidly blinked his eyes open before glancing down to find Harry with his eyes shut, bobbing his head around Zayn’s cock.

 

“Fuck…” Zayn whispered. Harry’s eyes snapped open and he stared up at Zayn, wide eyed. “Fuck, Haz.” Zayn gasped as Harry pulled his lips up to suck on the head before pulling off, bringing his hand up to stroke him quickly.

 

“Morning.” Harry croaked.

 

“Mm, yeah. Morning, Haz.” Zayn breathed out, arching his hips up as Harry pressed his thumb into the slit.

 

Harry moved his hand to the base as he brought his mouth back down, sucking the head into his mouth. Zayn let out a loud groan as his hips jerked up into the wet heat of Harry’s mouth. Harry let out a whine, staring up at Zayn as he started working his mouth down the shaft.

 

“Sorry.” Zayn whispered.

 

Harry let out a small hum as he brought his hand up the cup Zayn’s balls, squeezing lightly before massaging his palm into them. Zayn let out a soft moan, forcing himself to stay still. Harry let out a heavy breath through his nose as he started bobbing his head. He slowly trailed his hand back, running down the cleft of Zayn’s arse, massaging two fingers over his hole.

 

“Shit, Haz. I haven’t in such a long time.” Zayn gasped out, his stomach muscles clenching as Harry took him further. Harry let out a hum and moved his hand, trailing it up Zayn’s chest, lightly tapping his fingers against the muscles. “Fuck. Okay, okay.” Zayn reached out for the bedside table, pulling the drawer open and fumbling around for the bottle of lube he kept there. His fingers brushed it and he grabbed it, bringing it over to them. He opened the cap and picked up Harry’s hand, drizzling it over his fingers, using his own hand to spread it around.

 

Harry brought his hand down and moved it in between Zayn’s legs, using his other hand to push Zayn’s right leg up so it was bent. He moved his fingers back, softly stroking them over the boy’s entrance. Zayn let out a heavy breath, trying to force himself to relax. Harry was still bobbing his head, sometimes stopping to suckle on the tip. He had his eyes closed but he opened them to look up at Zayn as he gently started pressing a finger inside.

 

Zayn’s breath hitched but he stayed relaxed as Harry pressed his finger all the way inside. He stopped when it was fully seated, leaving it there as he started moving his head faster.

 

“Good, Haz. You can- S’ good.” Zayn breathed out, tipping his head back as he took deep breaths.

 

Harry let out a quiet moan as he started moving his finger, thrusting it softly and wiggling it around until Zayn had noticeably relaxed around it. He brought his middle finger up and carefully started pushing it inside making Zayn gasp.

 

“Fuck. Oh, fuck. Shit.” He gasped out, his fingers curling into the sheets.

 

Harry slowly pulled off his cock, breathing heavily as he looked up to him, eyes glassy. “Z, you okay?” Harry breathed out, pausing his finger.

 

“God, yeah. Just been awhile.” Zayn groaned.

 

“Yeah. You’re really fucking tight.” Harry chuckled breathily.

 

“God, keep- keep going.” Zayn groaned out.

 

“Kay.” Harry murmured, bringing his mouth back down to Zayn’s cock. He didn’t waste any time, sucking all the way down before starting to move his head. He brought his free hand up to rest on Zayn’s hip, rubbing his thumb into the smooth skin and the jut of his hipbone. Zayn relaxed with a heavy sigh and Harry gently pressed his finger in the rest of the way.

 

Zayn let out a loud groan, clenching tightly around the boy’s fingers. Harry glanced up to see Zayn with his head tilted back, his chest rising and falling. Harry started humming around the boy’s cock as he started curling his fingers. He started dragging his fingers in and out, keeping them curled as he started feeling around for it. He felt his fingers brush Zayn’s prostate, the boy letting out a loud gasp.

 

Harry let out a moan as he pushed his fingers back into the boy’s prostate, softly rubbing across it. Zayn let out a loud groan, clenching around Harry’s fingers as he fought to keep his hips still. Harry started bobbing his head faster as he started tapping the tips of his fingers against Zayn’s prostate, the boy letting out a hoarse moan.

 

“Fuck, Haz. Oh, fuck. M’ not- not gonna last. Fuck, I’m so close.” Zayn gasped out. He reached out and grabbed onto Harry’s hair, just holding his hand there as the boy moved around his cock.

 

Harry let out a quiet groan and started thrusting his fingers, hard and fast, Zayn gasping out breaths. Harry pushed his fingers in hard and started massaging them harshly into Zayn’s prostate. Zayn’s breath hitched and he pulled up on Harry’s hair as he came, the first rope of it splashing across his cheek before the boy leant back down and sucked the head into his mouth, swallowing the rest. He kept his fingers going for a bit before he pulled them out, gripping onto Zayn’s thigh as he suckled at the tip of his cock until the boy was whimpering and tugging on his hair.

 

“Haz. Haz.” Zayn croaked, tugging on his hair.

 

Harry let out a small moan and licked over the tip of his cock before pulling away, sitting back on his feet, smiling up at Zayn.

 

“Hi.” Harry murmured, cheeks pink as he looked up at Zayn.

 

“Hi, love. You okay?” Zayn asked softly.

 

“Mhm.” Harry nodded brightly.

 

“You hard?” Zayn questioned, glancing down, but Harry’s hands were folded in his lap.

 

“No.” Harry murmured, crawling up the bed and curling next to Zayn.

 

Zayn let out a small hum and reached in between them, gently grabbing Harry’s cock to find his briefs wet. “You already came?” Zayn asked quietly, confusion in his tone.

 

“Mm, yeah. Yeah, I did. I’ was nice.” Harry mumbled, nuzzling into Zayn’s chest as he reached down and grabbed the boy’s hand, guiding it so it was resting on his back.

 

“When did you…” Zayn trailed off.

 

“While- While I was sucking you.” Harry murmured.

 

“How did- Your hand was on my hip. You- Did you come untouched?” Zayn questioned, shock in his tone.

 

“Mhm… What can I say? I like sucking cock.” Harry grinned out.

 

“Jesus. You- Fuck.” Zayn gasped out.

 

“Yeah.” Harry chuckled out.

 

“That’s- Wow.” Zayn whispered. “Alright. Shower time. Where’d you put my boxers?” He asked.

 

Harry lifted his arm up and pointed behind himself. “Somewhere that way, I think.” He mumbled.

 

“And you say I’m useless.” Zayn huffed.

 

“I’m sorry I’ve just cum my brains out and I don’t know where I threw your boxers. See if you ever get a wake up blowie again.” Harry grumbled out, licking over his lips. He tasted cum and he let out a groan. “V’ still got cum on my face, don’t I?” He muttered.

 

“Yupp. You certainly do.” Zayn chuckled out.

 

“Prick.” Harry mumbled.

 

“You were the one that decided to blow me.” Zayn fought back.

 

“You were hard and it was pressing into my stomach. What are friends for if not for wake up blow jobs.” Harry said.

 

“That’s definitely not what friends are for.” Zayn laughed out.

 

“They should be.” Harry muttered.

 

“Yeah, love. Sure. Liam would have a field day if you tried to blow him.” Zayn said.

 

Harry let out a small laugh and nodded. “He’s weird, that one.” Harry murmured. “Thanks for letting me blow you, Zaynie. I appreciate it.” He sighed out.

 

“I appreciate you. So, you’re welcome.” Zayn said softly.

 

Harry smiled. “You said shower time, yeah? Wanna get this cum off my face.” He mumbled.

 

Zayn let out a small snort. “C’mere, you stupid kitten.” He chuckled out, lightly tapping Harry’s head.

 

Harry tilted his head up so he and Zayn were face to face. The boy just rolled his eyes before leaning in, licking the cum off of Harry’s face. Harry let out a loud laugh and pushed Zayn’s head away before grabbing his face in his hands and pulling him in for a soft kiss.

 

“Thanks, love.” Harry murmured against his lips.

 

“Hmm, you’re welcome, babe.” Zayn hummed out, lightly nipping Harry’s bottom lip before pulling back. “Alright. Shower.” He said, rolling out of bed.

 

Harry let out a groan but followed him up and down the hall, into the bathroom. Zayn went over to the shower and started it as Harry pulled off his boxers. Zayn stepped in when the water was heated up, Harry stepping in in front of him.

 

Zayn pulled the curtain shut behind him before reaching out for the shampoo. He opened the bottle and poured some into his palm, lathering it up before reaching out for Harry’s hair, massaging his fingers into the boy’s scalp.

 

Harry let out a small moan, arching his neck into the touch. Harry leant forward and rinsed his hair out before turning around to face Zayn. Zayn smiled at him and grabbed the boy’s hips, guiding him back until he was under the water. He reached up and gently rubbed his thumb over the cum he missed on Harry’s cheek before leaning in to kiss him.

 

“Thanks, Z.” Harry murmured, lightly dragging his lips over Zayn’s before nudging their noses together.

 

“No problem, Haz.” Zayn replied quietly. He pressed a light kiss to Harry’s cheek before trailing his lips down the boy’s neck, pressing soft kisses along the wet skin.

 

Harry let out a quiet hum and brought his hands up to tangle in Zayn’s hair. “Y’ want me to wash your hair?” He asked softly.

 

“Would you?” Zayn whispered, dragging his nose up Harry’s neck and along his jaw before pulling away.

 

“Course I will.” Harry murmured, smiling softly at Zayn.

 

Zayn smiled back before turning around. Harry pressed a kiss to his shoulder as he reached out for the shampoo bottle. He opened it and proceeded to clean Zayn’s hair, scrubbing softly at his scalp. They cleaned up each other after that, exchanging small kisses as they rubbed at each other’s skin.

 

They got out and toweled off, brushing their teeth. They pulled on boxers and comfy clothes before making their way downstairs.

 

“You still gonna make breakfast?” Zayn asked softly as they walked into the kitchen.

 

“If you sit down and stay out of my way.” Harry said, small smile on his face.

 

“Yes, sir.” Zayn said seriously, saluting him before bursting out laughing.

 

“You’re ridiculous. What do you want to eat?” Harry asked, walking up to Zayn. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist and pressed their bodies together, staring up at him.

 

“Surprise me.” Zayn whispered, bumping their noses together before pulling back to go sit at the table.

 

Harry smiled and moved over to the fridge to see what he had. He pulled out bacon and eggs and set to work, setting the food down on the table fifteen minutes later.

 

“Mm, smells good. Thanks, Hazza.” Zayn murmured, smiling at the boy as he sat down next to him.

 

“You’re welcome, you hopeless boy.” Harry sighed out before reaching out for a piece of bacon.

 

Zayn turned and pressed a kiss to the side of his head before turning to his food. They ate quietly, cleaning up the dishes when they were done. They woke up late so it was around one thirty when they were all cleaned up.

 

Harry grabbed Zayn’s hand and tugged him into the living room, pushing him down onto the couch before cuddling up to his side, nudging into his jaw. Zayn let out a small sigh and wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder, pulling the boy in closer.

 

Zayn picked up the remote and turned on the TV, putting on a movie. Harry reached out for Zayn’s hand and picked it up, twining their fingers together.

 

“Thanks for letting me stay, Z. Needed to get a break. Mum’s been really worried and stuff.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Yeah, of course. You can stay whenever you want. You should know that.” Zayn replied.

 

“Gem was so mad when I told her what happened. She got so angry. More than usual. They shouldn’t have to worry about me, y’know? Like, Mum keeps asking about switching schools and it’s just frustrating.” Harry said quietly. “I hate it when people worry about me.” He added in a whisper.

 

“Haz, babe. They- They worry because they care. I worry about you. Everyone does. We all love you so much and we hate it when you get hurt. You shouldn’t be getting hurt for something like that.” Zayn said soothingly.

 

“Is that why you aren’t out?” Harry whispered.

 

“I- I don’t know. I’m just- I’m not ready. I’m just scared to tell my parents. There’s always that nagging in the back of my mind that they’re not gonna like it. I know they probably won’t care but there’s always that chance.” Zayn said quietly.

 

“Zayn, if they’re fine with me, they’ll be fine with you. Your parents love me, from what I know, so I’m sure they’ll love you no matter what. But I get that you’re not ready. I mean I was never really in the closet. Just came home one day when I was, like, eight and told my mum I had a crush on this boy named Jeremy. He moved away like a month later though so it was whatever. I didn’t know that that was something not normal but what, like, seven years later, here I am.” Harry told him. “I’m sure everything’ll be fine if and when you do come out. If you need support or need someone there, just ask.” He said, turning to nuzzle under Zayn’s chin.

 

“Thanks, Haz. I’m sure it will be fine. It’s just, like, this big thing.” Zayn said.

 

“It doesn’t have to be. You can just do it like I did. Casual conversation. Doesn’t have to be like a big family meeting. Just tell ‘em when you’re ready. No one’s pressuring you to do it.” Harry said softly, lightly kissing the side of Zayn’s neck.

 

“Alright. Thanks, love.” Zayn murmured.

 

“Mm, yeah.” Harry hummed out. They were silent for a moment. “So, your birthday is in like a month.” Harry said with a smile.

 

Zayn let out a laugh. “Yeah, it is.” He said.

 

“You excited? You gonna get your license?” Harry questioned.

 

“Probably. I mean, I’d hope so.” Zayn replied.

 

“Good. You can be my personal chauffeur.” Harry giggled out.

 

“Not gonna happen, babe.” Zayn said with a smile.

 

 “We’ll see. Maybe I’ll give you road head if you’re lucky.” Harry snickered out.

 

“Shove off, you prick.” Zayn muttered, nudging his head into Harry’s.

 

“Love you, Zayniekins.” Harry mumbled.

 

“I love you too, you twat.” Zayn mumbled back.

 

Harry let out a small hum and pressed his nose to Zayn’s neck before turning to look at the TV. They sat there for the rest of the afternoon, talking quietly and watching TV. Harry made them dinner again, pasta this time.

 

“Thanks for dinner, Hazza.” Zayn murmured around his mouthful of food.

 

“Good boys swallow, Zayniekins.” Harry smirked out, reaching over to pat the boy’s cheek.

 

“Fuck off.” Zayn grumbled.

 

“Make me.” Harry muttered under his breath.

 

Zayn let out a small snort before taking another bite of his food. When they were finished, Zayn cleaned up the dishes because Harry forced him to. Harry made his way upstairs and stripped out of his clothes, making his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. It was early but he wanted to get the taste of pasta out of his mouth so it couldn’t hurt.

 

He made his way back to Zayn’s room to find the boy sitting on his bed in his boxers. Harry padded over to the bed and crawled up, straddling Zayn’s waist. He leant down and pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling back.

 

“You taste like pasta.” Harry mumbled.

 

“You taste like mint. It’s a weird combination.” Zayn chuckled out. “Gonna go brush my teeth.” He murmured, leaning up to kiss Harry’s cheek before the boy moved off of him. He got up and left the room as Harry shuffled his way up the bed, lying back against the pillows.

 

Harry brought a hand up to his chest, lightly dragging his fingers around then down his stomach before moving them back up. He let out a small sigh as his eyes fluttered shut, his head dropping to the side. He moved his hand, lightly rubbing over one nipple, then the other.

 

He felt the bed dip and then Zayn’s hands on his thighs, spreading them apart. He kept his eyes shut as Zayn gently grabbed his hand, twining their fingers and pressing their hands into the duvet as he started trailing his lips over Harry’s stomach, pressing small kisses to the taught muscles and soft baby fat that he still had. Zayn started sucking and biting bruises into the smooth planes of his stomach and chest.

 

Harry’s cock slowly started hardening in his briefs, growing harder as Zayn’s lips trailed further down. Zayn lightly dragged his tongue along the band of his briefs before nuzzling into his cock through his boxers. He parted his lips and started lightly mouthing and sucking at the boy’s cock through his briefs.

 

Harry let out a soft moan and arched his head back as he squeezed Zayn’s hand. He let out a quiet hum as Zayn sucked the head through the fabric of his boxers.

 

“Z, c’n- c’n I have your mouth? Haven’t in so long.” Harry breathed out, lightly rubbing his thumb into the side of Zayn’s hand, his other hand curling into the sheets.

 

Zayn pulled his mouth away as he nodded. “Mm, course, love. Roll over.” He murmured, pulling his hand out of Harry’s grip.

 

Harry let out a sigh and shuffled around until he was flat on his stomach. Zayn knelt up and leant over Harry, pressing kisses all along his back, occasionally sucking hard marks onto the pale skin.

 

“S’ this payback?” Harry mumbled from where his head was pillowed into his folded up arms.

 

“Hmm, yeah. God, you’re so pretty.” Zayn murmured, running his hands up and down Harry’s sides as he trailed his lips further down the boy’s back. Harry preened under the compliment, his toes curling.

 

Zayn shuffled down, gripping the hem of Harry’s briefs and tugging them down the boy’s legs. Harry let out a soft moan as his bare cock rubbed against the soft fabric of the duvet. Zayn reached up and gently gripped Harry’s bum in his hands, rubbing softly as he sucked a dark mark into the small of the boy’s back.

 

Zayn moved his fingers down the cleft of Harry’s arse, his thumbs finding the boy’s hole. He gently spread his cheeks as his lips trailed down the cleft of his arse, stopping on his entrance. Harry shuddered at the soft touch.

 

Zayn parted his lips and pressed his tongue out, softly flicking it over Harry’s hole, making the boy keen softly. He closed his lips around Harry’s rim and sucked softly before licking over again. He pressed a kiss there before trailing his lips up again, then licking all the way down to his balls.

 

Zayn was always so gentle with him; taking his time pulling him apart.

 

Zayn licked back up and flicked his tongue across Harry’s rim before licking a broad strip across it. Zayn moved his hands to Harry’s hips and gently guided him up so his bum was in the air. Harry let out a heavy breath, his eyes squeezing shut as Zayn’s mouth moved to his arse cheek. Zayn bit down before sucking hard, licking over the dark mark afterwards.

 

Zayn squeezed Harry’s hips before moving his hands back to his bum, pushing his cheeks apart. He leant down and started giving soft kitten licks around the boys entrance before licking across it. He lightly scraped his teeth over the boy’s sensitive rim, making him moan loudly, his shoulders tensing up.

 

“Zayn…” Harry gasped out, rubbing his face into the pillow before turning his head so his heavy breaths were being exhaled into the room.

 

Zayn let out a small hum as he nosed into the smooth skin of Harry’s arse before licking over his hole again. He sucked lightly before pressing his tongue out, pushing it against Harry’s rim. Harry let out a soft mewl, his hips pushing back against Zayn’s face as his fingers curled into the sheets.

 

Zayn knelt up and started pressing kisses to Harry’s back as he moved his thumb to the boy’s hole, rubbing softly and teasing it inside before pulling it back out. He massaged the pad of it into Harry’s rim, the boy letting out a quiet whimper as his eyes squeezed shut and his hole clenched against Zayn’s thumb.

 

Zayn hummed softly before turning his head, resting his cheek on the swell of Harry’s bum. “Y’ okay, love?” He murmured. Harry let out a whimper and nodded, his curls rustling against the pillows. “D’ you want more?” Zayn asked quietly. Harry whined and shook his head, pushing his face into the pillows as he pressed his bum up against Zayn’s face. “Mm, alright, babe.” He mumbled, pressing Harry’s cheeks apart as he ducked down, pressing his lips to the boy’s entrance.

 

Harry let out a soft groan as Zayn started licking broad stripes across his hole before pressing his tongue against it, trying to push it inside. Harry let out a quiet whine as Zayn’s tongue barely pressed inside before moving back out.

 

Zayn started thrusting his tongue against Harry’s rim, sometimes slipping inside. Harry was mewling and moaning, writhing under Zayn with his eyes screwed shut, tears building up. Zayn let out a moan as he pressed his tongue firmly against Harry’s hole, slipping it in further than before. Harry let out a broken sob, tearing at the sheets with his hands twisted in them.

 

Zayn pulled his tongue back and started sucking, Harry letting out a loud groan. Zayn started tracing light circles around the rim, the action getting smaller and smaller until he was pressing his tongue inside. Harry let out a hiccup as he pushed his hips back against Zayn’s face, the boy pushing his tongue in further making Harry sob.

 

“Z-ayn.” Harry hiccupped out. Zayn just let out a moan as he started thrusting his tongue in and out. “Zayn, I-“ Harry cut himself off with a whimper, tears leaking out of his eyes.

 

Zayn hummed and moved one of his hands under Harry, the other still holding the boy open. He moved his hand, cupping the tip of Harry’s cock, rubbing his palm over the slippery head. Harry let out a loud sob, his cock leaking out more precome onto Zayn’s hand as his thighs started trembling.

 

“I- I’m- Z, I-“ Harry choked out, feeling Zayn nod and squeeze the head of his cock before cupping his hand around the tip.

 

Zayn pushed his tongue inside Harry, wriggling it around. Harry let out a whimpery hiccup and clenched around the boy’s tongue, coming into Zayn’s palm with a whine. Zayn kept his tongue pressed inside until Harry stopped shaking. He pulled his tongue out, lightly licking over Harry’s wet rim before pulling back. He carefully pulled his hand out from under the boy, being cautious as to not get cum anywhere. Harry was letting out whiny breaths, his head resting on his arms.

 

“You’re so sensitive down there.” Zayn said softly, more to himself than anything, Harry whining in response. “Love, roll over.” Zayn murmured before getting off the bed. He walked down to the bathroom and washed his hands before coming back in to find Harry lightly palming his balls. “Still?” Zayn asked softly. He turned off the light and turned on the lamp next to the bed.

 

“Mm, just feels nice.” Harry murmured, turning to nuzzle into the side of Zayn’s chest when the boy laid down next to him.

 

“Don’t do too much, babe. It’ll hurt after awhile.” Zayn said softly, bringing his hand up to stroke through Harry’s curls.

 

“I- I know. Happens sometimes. S’ okay, though. Just- God, it feels so good. I feel so much better.” Harry whispered, mouthing at Zayn’s skin. “So relaxed.” He breathed out.

 

Zayn let out a short laugh. “Everyone needs a good orgasm once in awhile. Even a stupid kitten like you.” He said quietly.

 

“Thanks, Zaynie. I love you. I’ think m’ gonna keep you.” Harry mumbled.

 

“I love you too, babe. I think I’ll keep you as well.” Zayn said softly.

 

“I’d hope so.” Harry whispered.

 

“You’re too a good cuddler, amongst other things.” Zayn said with a smile.

 

Harry smirked into his skin before bringing his hand up to rest on Zayn’s chest. He left it there for a bit before lightly dragging it around, thumbing over his nipples before moving the hand down to his stomach. He lightly ran his fingers along the edge of Zayn’s boxers before moving down further, cupping the boy’s soft cock through the material.

 

“Haz, s’ okay.” Zayn breathed out.

 

“Y’ sure? Don’t wanna get off?” Harry mumbled, running his thumb over the head through his boxers.

 

“No, m’ good.” Zayn murmured.

 

“Mm, alright. Lemme know if you do. Jus’ wake me up or summat.” Harry whispered.

 

“You sleepin’?” Zayn asked.

 

“If s’ alright.” Harry mumbled.

 

“F’ course you can. Go on.” Zayn told him.

 

“Wanna kiss you.” Harry muttered softly.

 

Zayn let out a quiet laugh. “Come up here, then.” He said softly.

 

“M’kay.” Harry mumbled, shifting around until they were face to face. “Hi, Z.” He whispered, blinking his eyes open so they were making eye contact.

 

“Hi, sweetheart.” Zayn whispered back.

 

Harry preened under the pet name and leant forward to connect their lips. “That one’s my favourite.” He mumbled against Zayn’s lips.

 

“I know, love.” Zayn murmured, tilting his head to slot their lips together, lightly sucking on Harry’s bottom one.

 

Harry let out a quiet keen and started moving their lips together. He parted his lips when Zayn’s tongue pressed out, moving his tongue out to meet Zayn’s in the middle. They stayed like that for awhile, tongues and lips moving softly together.

 

Zayn hitched his leg onto Harry’s hip and carefully rolled them over so he was straddling the boy’s lap, their lips disconnecting. Harry brought his hands up and wrapped them around Zayn’s neck, making their way into his hair.

 

Zayn leant in, lightly dragging their lips together before gently biting down on Harry’s bottom lip, tugging it back. Harry let out a small giggle and pushed his head up to press their lips together before dropping back down. He had a content smile on his face. Zayn was smiling back at him, features soft and expression warm.

 

“Thanks for today. I love you a lot.” Harry murmured.

 

Zayn let out a small laugh and nodded. “You’ve already said that but you’re welcome and I love you too.” He murmured back, reaching out to stroke Harry’s cheek with his thumb. Harry turned and nosed into Zayn’s palm, his eyes slipping shut. “Such a kitten. You were definitely a cat in a past life or summat.” Zayn chuckled quietly.

 

“Mm, probably. Should sleep now. Gotta do homework tomorrow.” Harry mumbled, kissing Zayn’s palm before turning back to look up at the boy.

 

“Alright, love.” Zayn said softly. He moved off of Harry and carefully shimmied the duvet out from under them.

 

“Warm.” Harry purred out, shuffling into Zayn’s side.

 

Zayn turned on his side and tangled their legs, pressing a small kiss to Harry’s lips before reaching behind himself to turn off the bedside lamp. “Night, Hazza. I love you.” Zayn whispered.

 

“Night, Zaynie. I love you too.” Harry murmured, falling fast asleep.

 

Zayn let out a small sigh and shut his eyes, pressing his nose to Harry’s cheek before drifting off.

 

+

 

The next day, Harry forced Zayn to do his homework, making the boy sit down at the kitchen table with a promise of a blow job afterwards. They spent the day lazing about, Harry making them breakfast and dinner again.

 

After dinner, Zayn took Harry upstairs and fingered him until he was crying. They’ve done a lot of things but they established that they weren’t going to fuck.

 

Anne came and picked Harry up at eight, the boy leaving with bright, glassy eyes and a kiss to Zayn’s cheek. Zayn smiled at him as he left before locking up the house and spending the rest of the night reading.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos and stuff is awesome  
> i love you a lot  
> <3 xx


	4. But We Won't Know Unless We Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't want to give anything away.  
> but its v fluffy and there's lots of making out. it's cutie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...  
> officially the longest thing i've ever written in my entire life.
> 
> this chapter is 36,221 words long and i'm just  
> like  
> i just
> 
>  
> 
> i don't even know
> 
> but anyways
> 
> i'll have to figure out the next chapter. I think i'm gonna work on you found me for a bit.
> 
> but always feel free to come talk to me on
> 
> kik: bri.rivs
> 
> or
> 
> snapchat: breeezzzyyyb
> 
> or
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](valiumcolouredsky.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> but yeah...  
> i love you all so much. i can't believe i finally finished this. it kind of got away from me but it all makes sense so that's good.
> 
> okay yes i love you bunches <3 xx

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Louis had first met Harry. Two weeks since Louis had kissed him. Two weeks since the first and last day they talked. Louis was going absolutely crazy. He just wanted to talk to Harry, explain himself. But every time he saw the boy in the hallway, he was with Liam.

 

He was honestly upset at himself that he had fucked it all up.

 

It was lunch time and Louis was sitting at his table, staring at Harry from across the cafeteria. The boy was curled up next to Zayn, his head resting on the boy’s shoulder. He watched as Harry turned and pressed his face into Zayn’s neck. Louis was getting frustrated because _that should be him_.

 

He saw Harry get up and this was his opportunity; his one fucking chance to talk to the boy. He followed him out of the cafeteria, keeping his distance as he followed him all the way to his locker. There were a few students around but Louis also noticed the teacher’s bathrooms across from the boy’s locker.

 

So, he saw the opportunity and he took it. He walked up to Harry and grabbed the back of his shirt, dragging him across the hall into one of the bathrooms.

 

“Fuck! Let me go!” Harry exclaimed, not noticing who it was.

 

Louis just spun him around and shoved him into the wall, crushing their lips together. He reached up and grabbed Harry’s face, firmly connecting their lips, his eyes clenched shut.

 

Harry let out a gasp and tried to push Louis off but the boy didn’t move, just stayed pressed against Harry.

 

“Louis, Louis, stop!” Harry said, words muffled by Louis’ lips. Louis let out a heavy breath and pressed impossibly further into Harry. “Fucking stop!” Harry exclaimed, bringing his hands in between them and pushing Louis back by his chest.

 

Louis stepped back and brought his hands up to cover his face, breathing deeply. “Wanted to do that for so long.” He breathed out.

 

“What the fuck!” Harry exclaimed.

 

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” Louis whispered.

 

“What. The. Fuck.” Harry growled out. He turned and started heading for the door but Louis rushed over and pressed his back against it, turning the lock. Harry’s eyes widened but Louis just sank to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest and tucking his head in between. “Louis...” Harry warned.

 

“Please don’t go.” Louis barely got out.

 

“Louis...” Harry sighed.

 

“Harry, I- I just want to talk, explain. You- You haven’t talked to me for weeks. All I wanted was to be your friend. You just- You kept pushing me away. I just want- Fuck, I can’t even tell you what I want.” Louis hiccupped out.

 

“Are- Are you crying?” Harry whispered. Louis let out a quiet sniffle and pulled his knees tighter to his chest. “Fuck. Louis, I-“ Harry let out a sigh and dropped to his knees next to Louis. “What do you want to talk about?” He asked quietly.

 

“Fuck. Just forget about it. It doesn’t matter. You’re just gonna hate me even more. Gonna think I’m using you. Fuck. Just forget any of this happened.” Louis whispered, pushing himself off the ground and turning to unlock the door.

 

Harry was up in an instant, reaching out and grabbing Louis’ hand that was about to unlock the door. “Don’t fucking do that. Talk to me. You got me here so talk. I’ll listen.” Harry said softly, pulling Louis’ away from the door.

 

“I don’t want to. I already fucked up enough. Can we just forget about this?” Louis whispered shakily, looking down to the ground and definitely not at their connected hands.

 

“Please talk to me.” Harry said quietly.

 

There was a long pause where neither boy said anything.

 

“I-“ Louis paused. “Can I kiss you again?” He whispered.

 

“Louis... Why?” Harry asked cautiously.

 

“I just- I- I wanna know what it’s like.” Louis said quietly.

 

“What what’s like?” Harry questioned hesitantly.

 

“What- What it’s like to be with you. I just wanna know cos I know- I know that it’s never gonna happen.” Louis sniffled out.

 

He gently pulled his hand from Harry’s grasp and started turning around, moving towards the door. Harry reached out and grabbed his waist, spinning him around. He backed them up until Louis was pressed against the wall, pressing their bodies together. Louis was staring down, avoiding Harry’s gaze.

 

“Louis, look at me.” Harry said gently, but his tone was firm.

 

Louis looked up and Harry’s breath hitched when they made eye contact because his eyes were _blueblueblue_ and he looked so _sincere_ and _God, Louis was gorgeous._ He never actually _looked_. But now he was and the boy was breathtaking.

 

Harry brought his hand up, cupping Louis’ cheek in his warm palm. He lightly stroked his thumb over the boy’s cheekbone, just staring into his eyes.

 

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered and then he was leaning in, closer and closer.

 

Harry’s eyes slipped shut but Louis’ were wide open, staring at the boy. As soon as their lips touched, Louis’ eyes fell shut and he melted under the press of Harry’s lips.

 

He let out a heavy sigh through his nose and brought his arms up to wrap around Harry’s neck, pulling the boy in closer.

 

Their lips stayed unmoving, just pressed together until Harry pulled back. “Okay?” He whispered, resting his forehead against Louis’.

 

“Again.” Louis breathed out, nudging his nose into Harry’s, his eyes still shut.

 

Harry tilted his head down and connected their lips again, staying there for a few seconds before tilting his head to slot their lips together. He captured Louis’ bottom lip between his and sucked lightly before starting to move his lips against Louis’.

 

Louis quickly got with the program and started kissing back, their lips working together with gentle movements. Harry lightly pressed his tongue out, waiting until Louis’ lips parted to push it inside. Louis let out a soft sigh as he pushed his tongue out, meeting Harry’s in the middle.

 

They licked softly into each other’s mouths, drinking the other in. Louis moved his hands up and tangled them in Harry’s curls, pulling him closer. Harry let out a quiet groan and moved his hand that was on Louis’ hip back, resting his palm in the curve of the boy’s spine.

 

He moved his other hand down and wrapped it around the boy’s back, pulling him in closer. They stayed like that for awhile, minutes passing as their lips and tongues moved softly together. Harry lightly trailed his hands down, running them down Louis’ back, stopping on his bum.

 

He lightly squeezed because _Jesus, he had a nice arse_. Louis let out a surprised noise making Harry chuckle and pull back, the boy pressing his lips to Louis’ neck.

 

“Is your arse even real?” Harry chuckled out.

 

“My arse is very real and your hands are very on it.” Louis squeaked out.

 

Harry let out a loud laugh and moved his hands so they were resting in the small of the boy’s back. “Sorry.” He whispered, not sounding sorry at all.

 

“You definitely aren’t though.” Louis whispered back.

 

“How can I be? You’re arse is fucking amazing.” Harry chuckled.

 

“That’s good to know.” Louis said quietly, smiling softly.

 

He felt Harry smile against his neck before the boy’s lips parted and then he was sucking and _oh, that felt good._

 

“Harry.” Louis whispered quietly, tugging on the strands of hair still tangled in his fingers. Harry just sucked harder before biting lightly. “Fuck.” Louis gasped.

 

Harry let out a small laugh and pulled back from Louis’ neck, smiling down at the boy. He had a smug smile on his face as he reached his right hand up and lightly ran his thumb over the mark he just made. A chill shot down Louis’ spine at the touch, his eyes shutting and his lips parting slightly.

 

Harry took the opportunity to press their lips back together, slipping his tongue into the boy’s mouth. Louis let out a moan as Harry pressed his thumb into the now dark lovebite on his neck. Harry smirked as his hand trailed up into Louis’ hair, gripping the strands tightly.

 

Louis was on cloud nine at the moment because _this is what he wanted_. He felt so good because Harry was here and Harry was kissing him but _oh_ , _Harry wasn’t his_. And then he was thinking about it and he hadn’t realised he’d stopped kissing back until he felt Harry’s hand on his cheek.

 

“Lou, babe, are you with me?” Harry asked, only half jokingly. Louis opened his eyes, catching Harry’s gaze.

 

“I- Sorry.” Louis whispered, looking down.

 

“Are- Are you alright?” Harry asked quietly. Louis didn’t respond, just kept looking at the ground. “Lou...”

 

Louis glanced up, making eye contact with the boy. “I- W-What are we doing right now?” He questioned quietly.

 

“Well, we were snogging in the teacher’s bathroom.” Harry chuckled out. “But now we’re talking.” He added softly, lightly stroking Louis’ fringe off his forehead.

 

“Where does this leave us?” Louis whispered.

 

“I- Where do you want this to leave us?” Harry asked, continuing to stroke his hand through Louis’ hair.

 

“I- I w-want- I want to be with you. But you- you said you didn’t want to because I- I was confused and I still am. I- I like you, okay? I like you a lot and- and I don’t know why. It shouldn’t be happening but it is and it’s really confusing. I don’t know what I’m doing here but I really like it and I want to keep doing it.” Louis said quietly.

 

“Louis- I-“ Harry cut himself off, staring wide eyed at Louis. He honestly didn’t know how to respond to that.

 

“It’s fine. You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted you to know. That’s all.” He said softly, voice hurt. He carefully pulled out of Harry’s grip and moved over to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open.

 

Harry could barely get his brain to register what Louis said but by the time he did, the boy was gone. He quickly left the bathroom, looking down the hall.

 

“Louis!” He called after him, but the boy kept walking, not turning back.

 

Harry quickly went after him, catching up to him just before the cafeteria. He grabbed the boy’s arm and spun him around to find him with tears running down his cheeks.

 

“No. Come on, love.” Harry whispered, pulling the boy into his body.

 

Louis sniffled quietly but tried to pull back. “Harry, stop. Don’t- Don’t lead me on. If you don’t want to be with me, just let me know so I can move on.” He whispered, trying to turn out of the grip Harry had on his waist.

 

“Louis,” Harry said, cupping the boy’s cheek in his hand and turning his face towards him. “I think I’d like to give this, whatever this is, a try, okay? How ‘bout we go out tomorrow night? That okay?” Harry murmured, lightly brushing away the boy’s tears with his thumb.

 

Louis nodded, sniffling a bit as he pulled back. “Lunch is almost over and I need to eat, but I’ll text you, okay? I’ll come pick you up.” He said quietly.

 

“Alright, love. Go on.” Harry said, smiling softly as Louis walked away.

 

Louis sniffled and reached up to wipe his eyes before pulling the cafeteria door open. He made his way back to his table, taking his seat and reaching out for his sandwich. He was lost in his own world until he heard someone say his name.

 

“Oi, Tommo! What the hell is on your neck?!”

 

Louis glanced over to Luke before reaching up to run his hand over his neck, the skin tender under the touch. He grimaced because that had to be really noticeable.

 

“Uhm... Nothing. It’s nothing.” Louis said quietly, pulling his hand away.

 

“That wasn’t there when you left, Lou.” Luke said.

 

“Yeah, well...” Louis shrugged.

 

“You totally just snogged someone. Oh my God. Who was it? Was it Eleanor? I know she’s been trying to-“

 

“Fuck off. I’m not telling you.” Louis grumbled, taking a harsh bite out of his sandwich.

 

“It was her, wasn’t it? You little shi-“

 

“It wasn’t her, Luke. Not really my type.” Louis said around his mouthful of food.

 

Luke let out a laugh before looking away from Louis. Louis let out a sigh and shook his head out, his eyes glancing across the cafeteria. His eyes found Harry, the boy curled back up under Zayn’s arm, whispering to him but he was looking at Louis. Louis smiled slightly before glancing down. He took another bite of his sandwich before looking up.

 

“Lou, why is the fag staring at you?” Kyle said, looking over to Louis from where he was sitting next to him.

 

Louis glanced up to Harry before looking over to Kyle. He just shrugged.

 

“You alright, mate?” Kyle asked.

 

“Yeah. M’fine.” Louis murmured, smiling slightly before turning away.

 

Kyle just shrugged before turning back to his food.

 

Louis was smiling through the rest of lunch.

 

+

 

Harry let out a heavy sigh and brought his hand to rub over his face before turning and walking back to his locker, finding it wide open. He let out a groan but grabbed his textbook before shutting the locker and making his way back to the cafeteria.

 

Harry sat down next to Zayn, curling into the boy’s side. They always got extremely cuddly after getting off together so today was no exception. Zayn brought his hand up to stroke through Harry’s curls.

 

“What took you so long? Lunch is almost over.” Zayn asked quietly.

 

Harry let out a small chuckle and turned to press his face into Zayn’s neck. “You’re not gonna believe me.” He whispered before looking over to Louis, making eye contact with the boy.

 

“What happened?” Zayn asked, concern in his tone.

 

“Louis Tomlinson.” Harry muttered.

 

“What’d he do?” Zayn asked worriedly.

 

“Snogged the life outta me. We have a date tomorrow night.” Harry chuckled out.

 

Zayn choked on his breath. “What?!” He choked out.

 

“Yeah. He, like, dragged me into the bathroom and kissed me.” Harry mumbled.

 

“And you let him?!” Zayn questioned confusedly.

 

“I mean, not at first, but he- He really likes me. Figured I’d give him a chance. No harm done. I’ve been a complete arse to him and he doesn’t deserve it.” Harry whispered.

 

“Jesus, Haz. Alright, then. Have fun with that.” Zayn sighed out, shaking his head.

 

“Hmm, definitely will.” Harry murmured, smiling at the boy from across the cafeteria.

 

“Liam’s gonna flip a shit.” Zayn muttered.

 

“Yeah, probably.” Harry chuckled out.

 

“You’re lucky he isn’t here right now.” Zayn said, lightly scratching at Harry’s scalp.

 

Harry let out a small hum and nosed into Zayn’s neck, making him squirm. “Tickles, you prick.” Zayn said.

 

“Maybe that’s why I’m doing it.” Harry grinned.

 

“God, you’re such a nuisance.” Zayn grumbled, grabbing Harry’s hair and pulling him back.

 

“Ow, y’ fucking dick.” Harry grumbled, reaching over to pinch Zayn’s nipple.

 

“Don’t touch my nipple unless you plan on following up.” Zayn muttered.

 

Harry let out a small giggle and pressed his lips to Zayn’s ear. “Could go give you a blowie in the bathroom.” Harry mumbled.

 

All of a sudden, they were hit with fries. “Get a fucking room. I’m trying to eat.” Niall groaned from across the table.

 

Zayn let out a groan and smacked the side of Harry’s head. “You’re not sucking me off when you have a fucking date with Louis Tomlinson tomorrow. Not fucking happening.” He whispered.

 

“So if I didn’t, you’d let me? Right now? Cos I’ll go cancel.” Harry snickered out.

 

“Fuck off, you little shit. Don’t cancel.” Zayn said softly.

 

“Well, he’s not gonna let me blow him.” Harry whined.

 

“Oh my God. You’re such a fucking cockslut.” Zayn moaned dejectedly.

 

“Hmm, yeah. Least I’m good at it, unless you’ve been lying to me.” Harry giggled out.

 

“Haven’t been lying.” Zayn mumbled.

 

“Good. I’d be heartbroken.” Harry gasped, clutching a hand over his heart.

 

“You’re so fucking dramatic.”

 

“At least I can cook pasta.” Harry replied.

 

“Fuck off.” Zayn grumbled out.

 

“You know, I’d teach you how to fucking cook, if you want. ‘Stead of you bugging me every time you’re hungry.” Harry said softly.

 

Zayn let out a small sigh and nodded. “Come over this week. Can’t wait for tomorrow. God, I just need a break from school.” Zayn murmured.

 

“I’ll text you. I’ll also call you tomorrow after. What a way to start break, huh?” Harry sighed out.

 

“If you don’t want to go, just tell him.” Zayn said quietly.

 

“No, I do. S’ just weird. V’ never been on a date. Like what do you do?” Harry said.

 

“Just, I don’t know, talk. Get to know him. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Zayn said reassuringly.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I guess.” Harry mumbled, letting out a sigh.

 

He glanced back to Louis who was smiling down at his lap. Harry smiled softly because he did that. That smile was because of him and it felt good. Now that he was actually looking, Louis was really fucking attractive. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

 

+

 

Louis was fidgety for the rest of the night and all the next school day. Harry and he and been texting a bit the night before and they figured out they were going to the movies. Harry had also apologised for being a dick.

 

Louis kept shifting in his seat. There were ten minutes left in math and then the day was over and winter break started. Louis let out a heavy sigh and kept glancing to the clock.

 

“Lou, mate, you alright?” He heard Aaron ask. Louis turned to look at him and nodded. “You sure? You’ve been, like, fidgety all day. Even during lunch.” Aaron asked worriedly.

 

“Yeah, yeah. M’ good. Just excited for break.” Louis whispered before turning back to the board. Aaron let out a sigh and shook his head but let it drop.

 

Louis dropped his head into his hands and held back his groan. He glanced at the clock, watching the hands tick down the last two minutes. He shut his book and packed up his folder, placing them in a pile on top of his desk.

 

_Three, two, one..._

 

The bell rang and he was out of the classroom in seconds. He quickly made his way to his locker to grab his bag, then made his way out to his car. He threw all his stuff in before climbing in and backing out of his spot. He got home quickly and made his way inside after cleaning up his car, throwing all his footy stuff in the trunk.

 

He still hadn’t told his mum about his plans for the night but he figured now was a good a time as any. He walked in the house and brought his backpack upstairs before making his way down to the kitchen. Jay was sitting at the table, sipping on tea.

 

She looked up and smiled. “Hi, Boo. How was your last day?” She asked softly.

 

“It was good.” Louis mumbled, shifting around on his feet as he twisted his hands together.

 

“You alright, love? You’re all fidgety.” Jay questioned.

 

“Uhm, yeah. I’m okay. S’ there any tea left?” Louis asked in a hushed voice.

 

Jay nodded and pointed to the kettle on the stove. Louis sent her a half smile and quickly prepared a cup of tea, sitting down next to her when he was done. He brought his cup up and took a big sip before bringing it back down, though he was still clutching it in his hands, staring down into the liquid.

 

“What’s that on your neck, love?” She murmured, reaching out to run her thumb over the lovebite there.

 

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” He winced.

 

“You sure you’re oka-“

 

“I have a date,” Louis whispered quickly. “Tonight.” He added quietly.

 

“Oh, that’s nice, dear. Who with?” Jay asked softly.

 

“Uh...” Louis didn’t say anything.

 

“Alright, then... Is it a boy?” Jay questioned gently.

 

“Uhm,” Louis nodded quickly, his grip tightening on his mug.

 

“Hmm, okay... Let’s see... I’m just gonna start listing names.” Jay said.

 

“Mum, no. It- It’s Harry.” Louis whined, blushing bright red.

 

“The same Harry?” She asked quietly. Louis nodded. “So, you talked to him?”

 

Louis grimaced and shrugged. “I guess...” He whispered.

 

“Well, if you have a date with him, you must’ve talked to him at some point.” She said.

 

“We- We did talk.” Louis said quietly.

 

“Okay. So, that’s good. Where are you guys going?” Jay asked.

 

“Uhm, the cinema.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Do you need money?” Jay questioned.

 

“I have some.” Louis muttered.

 

“I’ll give you some anyways.” Jay chuckled out.

 

Louis glanced over to her for the first time since he sat down, a nervous smile on his face. “Thank you for being so cool about this.” He whispered.

 

“What did you think was gonna happen? I’ll always love you no matter what. I’m hoping you know that.” Jay said softly, reaching over to stroke the boy’s fringe out of his eyes.

 

“I don’t know. Always prepared for the worst, I guess.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Well, don’t be. There’s nothing bad about this. I think it’s good that you’ve found someone you like. It’s been awhile since Hannah.” She said softly. Louis had dated Hannah from the end of grade nine to the beginning of grade eleven. She had moved away and the long distance thing didn’t work out.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Louis whispered.

 

“So, what time are you going out, then?” Jay asked.

 

“Uhm, our movie starts at six fifteen, so probably like five something. He only lives a few streets away.” Louis said quietly.

 

“How funny is that?” Jay chuckled out.

 

Louis let out a small chuckle and nodded. “I guess.” He said quietly.

 

Jay smiled at him, her eyes bright. “I’m happy for you, Lou. I’m really happy for you.” She said softly.

 

“Thanks, Mum. I’m happy too.” Louis told her, small smile on his face.

 

“That’s really good.” She whispered.

 

Louis nodded and leant over, resting his head on her shoulder. “I love you.” He whispered.

 

“I love you too, darling.” She replied, bringing her hand up to stroke through his hair.

 

Louis’ smile grew as he let out a content sigh. “I’m gonna go call Stan. I haven’t talked to him in awhile.” He mumbled.

 

“Oh, alright, love. Tell him I said hi, will you?” Jay murmured, stroking through his hair again before pulling back.

 

“Yeah. I will.” Louis told her before getting up, walking out of the room.

 

He made his way upstairs and into his room, going to lay down on the bed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and brought it up. He went in his contacts and found Stan’s number, calling the boy. He brought the phone up to his ear, waiting for him to answer.

 

“ _Louis? Hey! How are you?”_ Stan asked.

 

“Hi, Stan. I’m- I’m good. What about you?” Louis asked softly.

 

“ _I’m really good. You sure you’re okay? You sound a little off._ ” Stan said, concern in his tone.

 

“I, uhm- Can I tell you something? Nobody really knows but, like, I want to tell you.” Louis said quietly.

 

“ _Yeah, of course you can._ ” Stan said softly.

 

“I, uhm- So, I have a date tonight.” Louis said.

 

“ _That’s great, Lou! Who is she?_ ” Stan asked.

 

Louis let out a nervous laugh. “See, uh, that’s the thing. It, uhm- It’s a guy.” He whispered.

 

 _“Oh, well, that’s good too. Nothing wrong with that, Lou._ ” Stan said reassuringly.

 

“I- Yeah? You- You’re not, like-“ Louis cut himself off.

 

“ _I’m not mad or grossed out or anything, Lou. I think it’s really good. I’m actually really happy for you._ ” Stan laughed out.

 

Louis let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank God.” He laughed out.

 

“ _So, tell me about him._ ” Stan said and Louis just knew he was smiling.

 

“Oh, uhm- His name’s Harry. He’s, uh, he’s fifteen. He, uhm, he has curly brown hair and green eyes. He’s a little shorter than me. Uhm, he, uh, he’s- he’s really sarcastic, which evidently gets him in a lot of shit.” Louis said with a sigh.

 

“ _What do you mean?_ ” Stan asked.

 

“Uhm, the- the guys from the team aren’t fond of him. They- They beat him up a lot. That’s how I met him actually.” Louis said quietly.

 

“ _You met him because you were beating him up?_ ” Stan asked slowly.

 

“No! No! I, uhm, I found him after they did and I made him go to the nurse because he seemed to think he didn’t need help when he couldn’t fucking walk. God, I’m so mad at them.” Louis grumbled.

 

“ _Jesus, Lou. Does anyone know about this?”_ Stan asked worriedly.

 

“Uhm, no. Well, no teachers or anything. The nurse kind of does but that’s it.” Louis whispered.

 

 _“Lou, you really- you should really tell someone._ ” Stan said quietly.

 

“I- I told him I wouldn’t. He doesn’t want me to but I- I told them the next time it happened, I’d tell coach.” Louis told him.

 

 _“Has it happened since then?_ ” Stan asked.

 

“His friend, Liam, has been walking him to his classes. Luke shoved Harry into a locker and Liam, like- He grabbed Luke and slammed him into the lockers and I’m pretty sure he threatened to break his nose. But I wasn’t there. That’s just what I heard.” Louis said.

 

 _“Oh, well... Uhm, kudos to Liam, then.”_ Stan laughed out.

 

“Yeah. He- Liam boxes so he’s pretty, like, tough, I guess.” Louis told him.

 

“ _That’s good._ ” Stan said.

 

“Yeah... Uhm, do you think it’s weird that Harry kisses his friends?” Louis asked quietly.

 

 _“Like, on the lips?_ ” Stan asked.

 

“Yeah. He snogs them too.” Louis said.

 

 _“Oh, I mean it’s not unheard of. It’s a little weird but, like, if it’s something he does then, like, I don’t know. It sounds like it’s just something he does_.” Stan said.

 

“It is. I just- I don’t know.” Louis sighed out.

 

“ _If it’s something he’s been doing for awhile, I don’t think he’ll stop. So, don’t be surprised if he doesn’t._ ” Stan told him.

 

“I guess. I mean, he’s just- he’s confusing.” Louis groaned out.

 

Stan let out a loud laugh. _“You sure know how to pick ‘em, Lou._ ” He laughed out.

 

“I know right?” Louis groaned.

 

 _“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Sounds like you really like him._ ” Stan said softly.

 

“I- Yeah, I think I do.” Louis murmured.

 

Stan smiled. “ _That’s good, Lou. That’s really good._ ” He said.

 

Louis let out a small hum. “Yeah, it is.” He said.

 

Stan let out a small sigh. “ _You okay, Lou?_ ” He asked.

 

“Just- Yeah. I’m just nervous.” Louis said quietly.

 

 _“Why?_ ” Stan asked.

 

“I just- I don’t know. I- He makes me nervous. He’s got all his shit together and I’ve got no idea what I’m doing.” Louis whispered.

 

Stan let out a loud laugh. “ _A fifteen year old has his shit together? Come on, Lou. Everything’ll be fine.”_ He said.

 

Louis let out a sigh. “Yeah, I guess.” He said.

 

“ _I’m serious. Let me know how it goes, okay?”_ Stan said softly.

 

“I will.” Louis sighed out. “Do you have to go?” He asked.

 

“ _Not especially. Do you?_ ” Stan questioned.

 

“No, not at all.” Louis said.

 

 _“Alright._ ” Stan whispered.

 

“Okay.” Louis whispered back, small smile on his face.

 

+

 

Harry was so fucking excited. They had almost a whole month off. That meant no football team for a whole fucking month.

 

Liam walked Harry from his last class to Nicola’s car since they were bringing him home again. Harry still hadn’t told Liam about his date and he thought it best not to, at least at the moment. When they reached his house, he leant around the seat and pressed a kiss to Liam’s cheek before getting out, saying a “Goodbye.” with a promise of hanging out over break.

 

Harry walked up to the house and opened the door, finding Gemma and his Mum sitting on the couch, watching Nigella.

 

“Hello...” Harry sing songed, dropping his bag and kicking off his shoes before plopping down in between them on the couch. He shuffled around until his head was in his Mum’s lap and his legs were hooked over Gemma’s.

 

“Hi, lovey. You seem happy.” Anne said softly.

 

“I am. Break is gonna be great.” He said happily.

 

“Yeah? Why’s that?” Anne asked, bringing her hands up to stroke through his curls.

 

“Just have that feeling. Also, I have a date tonight. He’s picking me up at like five thirtyish.” Harry told them.

 

“You what?! Who with?” Anne asked.

 

“Uhm, you remember Louis, yeah?” Harry muttered.

 

“The one that kissed you?” Gemma asked.

 

Harry let out a small snort and nodded. “Yeah, that’d be him.” He chuckled out.

 

“Uhm, excuse me, Harry. Is this the same Louis that was in the nurse’s office and the same one that practically ran out of our house two weeks ago?” Anne asked.

 

“Uhm... Yes?” Harry whispered, giving her a crooked smile.

 

“Nope. No way.” Anne said sternly.

 

“It’s happening, Mum. He’s coming over and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t try to rip his head off. Just let him in and be nice. If I’m upstairs, just let him up.” Harry said softly.

 

“Harry... I have a bad feeling about that boy.” Anne sighed out.

 

“He really likes me Mum. It’s just one date. If he ends up being a total dick, then my mistake. I’ve been mean enough to him but he really does like me.” Harry said quietly.

 

“Harry, I don’t know about-“

 

“Oh, come on, Mum. Just let the boy go.” Gemma chuckled out.

 

“Yeah, Mum...” Harry smiled out.

 

Anne let out a groan but nodded. “Fine. You can go.” She sighed out. “Make sure you bring a jacket. We’re supposed to get a big storm later.” She told him.

 

“Yes, sir.” Harry giggled out, saluting her.

 

Anne let out a sigh. “Gem, Robin and I are going out later. So we may not be here when you get back. We’ll probably be out ‘til ten thirtyish.” She said.

 

“Mm, alright. M’ gonna go take a nap.” Harry mumbled, carefully moving so he was sitting in between them again before getting up.

 

“Do you want me to wake you up in a bit?” Anne asked.

 

“No, no. S’ alright. It’s just gonna be a short one. I’ll be up.” Harry murmured.

 

“Have you been feeling alright? You’ve been sleeping a lot lately.” Anne asked worriedly.

 

“No, yeah. I’m fine. School’s just really draining.” Harry said.

 

“S’ true. I was always sleeping between classes.” Gemma agreed.

 

“When you should’ve been studying, missy?” Anne chastised.

 

Gemma let out a small snort. “I finished everything. No harm, no foul.” She chuckled out.

 

“Night, guys.” Harry mumbled before turning to walk up the stairs.

 

He walked into his room and pulled off his shirt and jeans before climbing into bed. He glanced at the clock, it being a little past three, so he had about two hours to nap. He pulled the duvet up to his chin and curled up on his side, nosing into his pillows, slowly drifting off.

 

+

 

Louis was curled up on his couch, knees at his chest, as he watched TV. It was almost eerily quiet and then he realised that he hadn’t seen any of his sisters around.

 

“Mum,” He called.

 

“What, dear?” Jay replied from the kitchen.

 

“Where’s the girls?” Louis asked.

 

Jay padded into the room, leaning up against the doorframe to the kitchen. “Lottie and Fiz are at their friend’s houses and the twins are at the park with Leila and her mum.” She said softly.

 

“Oh, okay. Just really quiet.” Louis murmured, smiling at her.

 

She let out a small laugh and nodded. “It’s very refreshing though, innit?” She chuckled out.

 

“Mm, yeah. It’s nice.” Louis replied before shifting down the couch, resting his head on the arm.

 

“You alright, love?” She asked quietly, moving over to sit on the other couch.

 

“Yeah, just- Yeah.” He whispered.

 

“Nervous?” Jay questioned softly.

 

Louis let out a quiet chuckle but nodded. “Yeah. Really nervous.” He said.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, sweetheart. You’re a lovely boy.” She told him.

 

“You’re obligated to say that. You’re my mother.” Louis said quietly.

 

“S’ true, though. He’d be lucky to have you.” She murmured.

 

“Hmm, I guess.” Louis shrugged out.

 

“I’m serious, Lou. Just let me know how it goes, alright? It’s only gonna be the twins here tonight so just be quiet when you come in. I’ll wait up.” Jay said, voice gentle.

 

“You don’t have to do that. Don’t you have work tomorrow? I don’t know when I’ll be home.” Louis told her.

 

“I work in the afternoon, only for a couple hours. My days are shorter over break because I have to be here most of the time. If you ever want to go out, just let me know and I’ll get Cheryll to come over and watch everyone. She loves all of them so I’m sure she’ll be happy to.” Jay replied. “Just don’t stay out too late, alright? I don’t want you driving while you’re tired. It’s dangerous.” She added.

 

“I won’t, Mum. Don’t worry. If I need to, I’ll stay out. But I’ll let you know.” Louis said.

 

“Stay out, huh?” Jay mused.

 

“Oh my God, Mum. Don’t be gross.” Louis groaned.

 

“Just saying, use protection.” She chuckled out.

 

“Oh my God. I’m not gonna have sex with him.” Louis grumbled.

 

“I’m just teasing, love. If you do, though...” She said.

 

“Not happening, Mum. Not happening.” Louis muttered.

 

“I know, dear. When are you leaving again?” Jay asked.

 

“Uhm, probably around five thirty, like a little before. He only lives a few minutes away.” Louis replied softly.

 

“Alright. Just let me know before you leave.” She said.

 

“I will.” He mumbled before turning to look at the TV, turning back to the episode of Doctor Who that was on.

 

Jay let out a small sigh before getting up from the couch. “I’m gonna go lie down for a bit.” She said softly.

 

“’Kay.” Louis replied as she walked out of the room.

 

He glanced at the clock, letting out a heavy breath when he realised he only had an hour and a half left, it being a bit after four. He let out a groan and brought his hand up to rub over his face before looking back to the TV.

 

+

 

The next hour passed by in a blur and by the time Louis glanced at the clock, he only had twenty minutes left. His eyes widened as he quickly got up from the couch and made his way upstairs to his room. He shut the door before moving over to his dresser, pulling open the drawer he kept his jeans in. He was wearing joggers at the moment so he wanted to change.

 

He pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and quickly pulled them on before moving over to his closet. He pushed things around until he came up with his cream jumper. He pulled it on over the white t-shirt he had on before moving over to his mirror to fix his hair.

 

By the time he was ready, he had five minutes left but he was honestly too anxious to wait. He made his way to his Mum’s room and lightly knocked on the door.

 

“Come in.” Jay called softly. Louis pushed the door open and stepped inside. “You look very cute, Lou.” She commented.

 

Louis let out a groan and shook his head, smiling slightly as he walked over to her. “I’m leaving. I’ll keep in touch.” He murmured as he leant over to kiss her forehead before pulling back.

 

“Have fun, Boobear.” She said with a smile.

 

“I’ll try.” Louis chuckled before making his way out of the room and down the stairs.

 

“Bring a jacket!” He heard Jay yell.

 

“Alright!” He yelled back.

 

Louis picked up his jacket and keys before walking out of the house. It was gray and gloomy out and Louis realised it was probably going to rain. He climbed into his car and buckled up, turning on the car and backing out of the driveway.

 

The ride to Harry’s house was quick and before he knew it he was pulling into the driveway, shutting off the car. He sat there for a moment before getting out, walking up to the door. He lightly knocked, shifting on his feet as he waited for the door to open.

 

The door swung open revealing a younger girl. “Hi! Louis, yeah?” Louis nodded. “Come on in.” The girl said.

 

“Gemma?” Louis said hesitantly.

 

“Yupp. That’d be me. Haz is upstairs. Just go on up.” Gemma said.

 

“Hi, Louis.” He heard Anne call from the other room.

 

“Hi.” Louis called softly before turning towards the stairs, making his way up.

 

Harry’s door was shut so he knocked softly, getting a small, “Come in.” in response. Louis carefully pushed the door open, stepping inside. Harry was curled up on his side on the bed, facing the door.

 

“Oh, hi.” Harry murmured. “Already time, huh?” He added softly, pushing himself up the bed before rubbing at his eyes. Harry pushed the covers off himself and climbed out of bed, stretching out over his head.

 

“Oh, uhm, sorry. Do you want a minute?” Louis mumbled, his cheeks pinking as he looked down.

 

“Nah, it’s fine.” Harry said, glancing over to Louis. “You can look if you want. I’m not shy.” He murmured.

 

Louis smiled and glanced up, smiling at Harry before his eyes fell to the boy’s torso, widening at what they saw. “What happened to- Did you get hurt again?” He asked worriedly, staring at the bruises on Harry’s stomach and chest.

 

Harry barked out a loud laugh, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. “Definitely not. Zayn’s, uhm- Yeah...” Harry sighed out, shaking his head as he walked to the other side of his room, moving to his dresser.

 

Louis squinted at Harry’s back before it clicked. “Are those- Are those lovebites?” He whispered, trailing his eyes along the marks, eyes stopping at the one just above his boxers.

 

Harry let out a snort and nodded. “Yeah. V’ got one on my arse. You wanna see?” Harry smirked out, turning his head to look at Louis.

 

“Uhm, no, no. That’s- It’s alright.” Louis choked out, staring wide eyed at Harry.

 

Harry let out a small laugh and turned back around to grab a pair of jeans out of his drawer. He pulled them on before turning around to face Louis.

 

“Why do you have one on your arse?” Louis whispered.

 

“Zayn ate me out.” Harry shrugged before walking over to his closet to pull out a jumper and his jacket.

 

“He- He what?” Louis asked, more than confused.

 

Harry just shrugged before moving back to his dresser to pull out a t-shirt. He pulled it on before pulling on his jumper, and then picked up his jacket.

 

“Why did he- You- You said he was straight?” Louis said confusedly.

 

“Oh, may have lied about that. Wasn’t my place to say.” Harry said quietly.

 

“You said you weren’t dating?” Louis mumbled.

 

“We aren’t. Definitely not.” Harry chuckled out before moving over to Louis, stepping up in front of him.

 

He trailed his eyes up and down Louis’ body before looking up to his face, the boy’s cheeks pinking when he realised what Harry was doing. “You look really good.” Harry murmured, smiling at Louis.

 

“Uhm, thank you.” Louis whispered, crossing his arms over his stomach self consciously.

 

Harry nodded, smiling brightly at the boy. “We gonna go?” He asked quietly.

 

“Uhm, yeah, yeah. Come on.” Louis said quietly. He turned around and started heading towards to door.

 

Harry reached out and grabbed Louis’ bicep, turning him around. Louis’ eyes widened as he stared at Harry. Harry just smiled before leaning in, pressing their lips together. “Try to relax, yeah?” He murmured against Louis’ lips. He pressed a kiss to the corner of the boy’s mouth before pulling back.

 

Louis nodded, blushing slightly as he stared nervously at Harry. “Sorry, just nervous.” He whispered.

 

“I know. Just try to, okay? I want you to have a good time.” Harry told him, voice sincere.

 

Louis nodded again, a small smile making its way to his face. Harry smiled back as he trailed his hand down Louis’ arm, twining their fingers together when he reached the boy’s hand. Louis ducked his head down, smiling brightly at the floor before he started guiding Harry out of the room and down the stairs.

 

“Just a heads up; I’m really cuddly.” Harry told Louis.

 

“I think I figured that out.” Louis chuckled out.

 

Harry smiled at him before pulling his hand out of the boy’s grip, walking into the living room.

 

“Mum, we’re leaving.” Harry told her.

 

“Alright, love. Have fun.” Anne said before handing him some money. Harry smiled and kissed her cheek before walking away, moving back to Louis.

 

“You ready?” Louis asked quietly, fiddling with his own fingers.

 

Harry reached out and grabbed one of Louis’ hands, tangling their fingers together and squeezing softly. “Lead the way, love.” Harry murmured.

 

Louis smiled before turning and leading them out of the house, to his car. Harry let go of his hand and walked to the passenger side, climbing in and buckling up as Louis did the same. Louis turned on the car and backed out of the driveway, driving off towards the cinema.

 

“Uhm, Lou...” Harry said quietly.

 

“Yeah?” Louis whispered hesitantly.

 

“Do you, uhm- Do you want people to know that we’re on a date?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Louis tensed up at the question, pausing before shrugging his shoulders.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t. I just wanna know so I don’t, like, I don’t know... I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable. Like I said, I’m really, like, cuddly and stuff. I don’t want to hold your hand if you don’t want me to, though.” Harry said softly.

 

“I, uhm- I don’t- Just, like- If there’s people from school. I don’t- I mean-“ Louis stuttered out, his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

 

“Okay, okay. Just calm down. I don’t want you to freak out.” Harry said.

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Louis breathed out, taking a deep breath.

 

“I’m gonna go with no hand holding, but I’m still cuddling you in the movie.” Harry said.

 

Louis smiled slightly and nodded. “That’s fine.” He said. He paused for a second. “Thank you.” Louis whispered.

 

“What for?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“Just- Just being so understanding. Obviously this is all new to me and it- it’s a little overwhelming.” Louis said quietly.

 

“Of course. Yeah, of course. Y’ know, if you don’t want to go out, we don’t have to.” Harry said comfortingly.

 

“No, no. It’s- I do want to. Just- I’m a little lost.” Louis whispered.

 

“Well, I’ve never been on a date, so I’m a little lost too.” Harry chuckled out.

 

“Y’ve never been on a date?” Louis asked softly.

 

“Who would I have gone out with, Lou? No one likes me.” Harry said quietly, turning to look out the window.

 

“I like you.” Louis said, almost inaudibly.

 

Harry smiled, looking over to Louis. “Don’t know why. I’ve been a proper dick to you.” Harry said.

 

“I get that, though. You don’t want to get hurt. It’s understandable, considering what you go through.” Louis said.

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Harry sighed out. “Thank you for liking me.” He added softly.

 

Louis let out a small laugh. “Thank you for giving me a chance.” He replied.

 

Harry let out a small hum, his smile growing. “I’m sorry I was such a cunt to you.” He said quietly.

 

“It’s fine, Harry.” Louis reassured.

 

“Still feel bad about it. You didn’t deserve it.” Harry mumbled. “Also, you can call me Haz if you want.” He said.

 

Louis smiled and gave a small nod. “Alright.” He whispered.

 

Two minutes later, they were pulling into the cinema. Louis found a parking spot and he turned off the car.

 

Harry turned to face him. “You okay?” Louis nodded. “Ready?” Louis nodded again. “Alright, love. Come on.” Harry said quietly, unbuckling his seat belt and getting out of the car as Louis did the same.

 

Louis locked the car as they started walking towards the big building, hands brushing as they walked next to each other. They both had smiles on their faces as they entered the building, going over to the line to buy tickets. When they got up to the window, they ordered their tickets.

 

“I’m paying.” Louis said.

 

Harry let out a groan but nodded, smiling at the boy before moving out of the way, waiting by the doors. Louis smiled at him before pulling out his wallet, handing the lady the money. She handed Louis the tickets and just as he was turning to start walking over to Harry, someone grabbed his arm.

 

“Louis!”

 

Louis turned to see Sarah, the girl smiling brightly at him. “Jesus, you scared the shit out of me.” Louis gasped out before letting out a small laugh.

 

“Sorry, love. You here by yourself?” She asked.

 

“Uhm...” Louis glanced over to Harry before shaking his head. “No.” He said softly.

 

Sarah looked in the direction Louis did, her eyes widening. “Are you here with Harry?” She whispered.

 

“Uhm, yeah. Shit. Please don’t tell Mitch.” Louis whispered back.

 

“I won’t, but you’d better get going. He’s gonna show up in a bit. He had to grab something from his car.” She said softly.

 

“I-“ Louis nodded, turning to hug her before pulling back. “Please, just-“

 

“I won’t, Lou. I promise.” Sarah said reassuringly.

 

“Thank you. You’re amazing. I’ll see you soon.” Louis rushed out before walking away.

 

“Bye, Lou!” Sarah called after him.

 

Louis stopped in front of Harry, shakily holding out the boy’s ticket as he stared at the ground, shifting on his feet.

 

“Lou, everything’s fine. Come on. Let’s go find seats, okay?” Harry said softly.

 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. Just- Mitch is here.” Louis breathed out.

 

“Okay, let’s definitely go.” Harry chuckled out, gently guiding Louis towards the ticket collector. Louis let out a heavy breath and handed the man his ticket after Harry. “Do you want some food? I’ll buy.” Harry asked.

 

“Uhm, I don’t know.” Louis whispered.

 

“Why don’t we go see what they have? I’m probably gonna get something. I haven’t eaten since lunch.” Harry told him.

 

“Yeah, me too.” Louis chuckled out, his shoulders relaxing as they made their way to the food counter.

 

“I’m just gonna get some popcorn and a drink. Do you want some?” Harry questioned.

 

“Uhm, sure. Yeah, that’d be nice.” Louis said.

 

“Alright. What do you want to drink?” Harry asked.

 

“Just a water.” Louis told him.

 

“You sure?” Harry questioned.

 

“Yeah.” Louis replied.

 

Harry smiled at him and nodded before stepping up to the counter and ordering their stuff. He handed the man the money before grabbing their drinks. He handed Louis his before picking up the popcorn, and then they started walking away.

 

“Thanks, Haz.” Louis murmured, small smile on his face.

 

A bright grin broke out on Harry’s face as he nodded.  “You’re welcome.” He replied as they walked to their theatre. “Where do you want to sit?” Harry asked as they walked in.

 

“Do you wanna just go to the top?” Louis asked.

 

Harry smiled and nodded as he started walking up the stairs, making his way to the middle of the top row.

 

They sat down and put their drinks down, only having to wait a few moments before the lights were dimming. Harry immediately pulled up the seat divider and shuffled closer to Louis, curling into the boy’s side.

 

Louis let out a quiet chuckle and wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders, pulling the boy in closer. Harry smiled and turned his head, pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ neck before turning away. A chill shot down Louis’ spine at the gentle touch.

 

It was probably three quarters of the way into the movie and Harry was still curled up into Louis’ side. He let out a quiet breath before turning his head and pressing his lips to Louis’ neck. Louis’ breath hitched as Harry started trailing kisses along his neck before lightly sucking below his ear.

 

“Haz...” Louis breathed out, bringing his hand up to tangle in Harry’s hair, lightly gripping.

 

Harry smiled against his skin before bringing his hand up to cup Louis’ jaw, tilting the boy’s face towards him. He gently pressed their lips together, Louis letting out a small sigh through his nose as Harry lightly sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

 

Louis tilted his head to the side and cautiously started moving his lips against Harry’s, the boy moving with him. Harry let out a small hum and lightly pressed his tongue out, slipping it into Louis’ mouth when the boy’s lips parted.

 

Louis pushed his tongue out, meeting Harry’s in the middle, softly running over it. Their tongues worked together with slick movements, mouths moving in sync as Louis’ hand twisted in Harry’s hair, Harry’s hand moving to the back of the other boy’s neck.

 

Louis let out a quiet moan into Harry’s mouth before lightly sucking on Harry’s tongue, the boy letting out soft groan. Louis lightly flicked his tongue out across Harry’s before pulling back completely, small smile on his face. His eyes were still shut and he was breathing heavily, his breath intermingling with Harry’s.

 

Harry ducked up and lightly pressed their lips together before nosing into Louis’ cheek. “Hmm, that was nice.” Harry murmured.

 

“Yeah.” Louis said quietly, voice soft.

 

Harry smiled before leaning back in, slotting their lips as he sucked on Louis’ bottom lip. Louis lightly pressed his tongue out, Harry letting out a heavy breath as he parted his lips and pulled Louis in closer by the back of his neck.

Their tongues started moving together as Harry’s hand made its way down Louis’ neck, stopping on his chest. He moved his hand, his thumb finding Louis’ nipple, rubbing it through the boy’s shirt. Louis’ eyes flew open before he reached up and grabbed Harry’s wrist, gently pulling the boy’s hand away.

 

Harry let out a groan and pressed further into Louis, pulling his hand away and moving it back to where it was, starting to lightly toy with the boy’s nipple through his jumper.

 

Louis let out a whimper and shook his head, reaching up to grab Harry hand again. “Harry, no.” He whispered.

 

Harry let out a whine and gently bit Louis’ jaw before pressing their cheeks together, panting softly into the older boy’s ear. “Fuck, sorry. I just- God. I just wanna touch you all over.” Harry breathed out, lightly nipping Louis’ earlobe.

 

Louis’ breath hitched as he shook his head. “No. Not- Not tonight.” He whispered.

 

Harry let out a heavy breath and nodded, lightly sucking on Louis’ neck before pulling back. “Sorry.” He whispered, reaching out for Louis’ hand to twine their fingers together.

 

“S’- S’ alright.” Louis breathed out, turning his head to kiss Harry briefly before turning back towards the movie. Harry turned and nosed into Louis’ neck as he nodded.

 

They sat through the rest of the movie peacefully, Harry sometimes sucking small kisses into Louis’ neck. As soon as the credits started rolling, Harry moved away from Louis and put the armrest back down. Louis let out a small sigh and pushed himself out of the seat, stretching out over his head as his eyes slipped shut and he let out a groan.

 

Harry was staring at him, his eyes trailing over the boy’s body, stopping on the small patch of skin that was exposed from where Louis’ shirt was riding up. Louis let out a heavy breath before blinking his eyes open, looking down to Harry who was still sitting down.

 

Harry had a soft smile on his face as he got up from the seat, collecting his garbage. They made their way down the stairs and threw out their trash before making their way to the exits. Harry glanced out the window and noticed it was raining, the drops making a loud noise as they hit the roof of the building.

 

Harry let out a sigh and pulled on his coat, flipping the hood up before zippering it. Louis smiled at him before doing the same. He pushed the door open, a gust of cold, wet rain hitting them. They quickly made their way to Louis’ car, climbing in and buckling up.

 

Louis immediately turned on the car and put on the heat, shivering where he sat. He looked over to Harry, the boy making eye contact with him before bursting out laughing.

 

Louis raised an eyebrow but Harry just shook his head. “My mum warned me it was gonna rain.” He chuckled out, shrugging as he reached up and pulled his hood off.

 

Louis grinned and shook his head as he put the car in reverse and pulled out of the spot, driving off towards Harry’s house.

 

“Thanks for taking me out.” Harry murmured, smiling over at Louis.

 

Louis let out a small laugh and nodded. “You’re welcome. Thank you for letting me.” He said softly. Harry just smiled before sinking back into the seat.

 

The rest of the ride was silent until they were pulling into Harry’s driveway, Louis putting the car in park. They sat there in silence for a moment, not looking at each other before Louis glanced over to Harry. The boy had a small smile on his face.

 

“You should come in.” Harry mumbled, looking over to Louis from where he was staring at his lap, his cheeks pinking.

 

Louis’ eyes widened but he gave a small nod, blushing slightly. “Yeah, okay.” He whispered.

 

A bright smile broke out on Harry’s face, his dimples showing. Louis smiled too, because Harry was really beautiful. Louis looked away and shut off the car, unbuckling his seatbelt. Harry unbuckled his and quickly got out of the car, pulling his keys out of his pocket as he ran up to the porch. The rain was coming down harder now.

 

Louis quickly followed him out and into the house when the boy opened it. They both let out small sighs as the hot air engulfed them. Harry reached out for Louis’ hand and started pulling him up the stairs, leading them to his room.

 

He stopped when they were inside, pulling off his jacket and hanging it up in his closet. Louis pulled off his jacket as Harry was doing that, clutching it tightly in his hands, not moving from his spot by the door. Harry moved back over to Louis and gently pried the boy’s jacket out of his hands, hanging it over the desk chair to dry.

 

Harry walked up to Louis, stopping a few feet away from him. Louis glanced up to Harry’s face from where he was looking at his feet. The boy’s eyes were soft and bright green, small flecks of hazel in them. His gaze dropped to the boy’s lips.

 

His lips were so _pink_ and he knew how soft they were and he just _wanted_.

 

So, he took the few steps to Harry and reached up to cup the boy’s face, leaning in to press their lips together. Harry smiled against his lips, but kept still, letting Louis take control.

 

Louis let out a heavy sigh and tilted his head as he started moving his lips against Harry’s, the boy moving with him. Harry brought his hands up to grip Louis’ waist, squeezing lightly before starting to guide them backwards, towards his bed.

 

He pulled back from Louis when his legs hit it, kicking his shoes off before sitting down, shuffling up the bed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and put in on the nightstand as he stared at Louis, the boy still standing at the edge of his bed.

 

Louis let out a heavy breath before toeing his shoes off. He shakily crawled up the bed, moving until he was straddling one of Harry’s thighs. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, before looking back to Harry. It was five to nine.

 

Harry was smiling softly up at him. He reached out and lightly grabbed one of Louis’ hands, gently pulling until the boy was leaning over him. Louis had one hand twined with Harry’s and the other holding him up next to the boy’s head.

 

Louis was staring into Harry’s eyes before glancing down to the boy’s lips, then looking back up. Harry’s expression softened before he ducked up, gently pressing their lips together before pulling back.

 

That sparked something in Louis, because then he was leaning down, his eyes slipping shut as he pressed their lips together. Harry let out a small hum as he tilted his head, their lips fitting together. Louis gently started moving his lips against Harry’s, the boy kissing him back softly, lips meeting over and over.

 

Louis let out a quiet noise and lightly pushed his tongue out, dragging it over Harry’s lip before pulling it back. Harry smiled before parting his lips, pushing his tongue out as Louis’ did the same, their tongues meeting softly in the middle.

 

Louis tilted his head in the other direction and pushed his tongue out further, rubbing it against Harry’s. Their tongues moved together with wet movements, softly tangling together.

 

Harry moved his hand from next to him to Louis’ hip, carefully pushing his thumb under Louis’ jumper, rubbing into the soft skin. Louis let out a squeak because _Harry’s_ _hand was really cold._

 

“Sorry.” Harry whispered.

 

“S’ cold.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Hmm, could warm it up.” Harry murmured before sucking on Louis’ bottom lip. He lightly pushed his hand up Louis’ shirt, resting his palm on the warm skin of the boy’s stomach. He felt Louis’ stomach muscles contract under his touch, the boy letting out a quiet gasp.

 

“Don’t get cocky.” Louis whispered, pushing Harry’s other hand into the pillow next to his head from where their fingers were still intertwined. Harry let out a small chuckle and rubbed his hand up Louis’ stomach before flipping it over, pressing the back of it against his skin. “Fuck.” Louis gasped, shivering slightly.

 

“Y’r warm.” Harry murmured before lightly biting Louis’ bottom lip, tugging it back.

 

He flipped his hand back over and pushed his palm further up Louis’ torso, his fingers brushing over the boy’s nipple. Louis immediately tensed up because _Harry really needed to stop touching his nipples._ He felt the pad of Harry’s thumb brush over it before the boy lightly pinched it in between his fingers.

 

Louis’ cock twitched in his pants and “Harry, _don’t_.” Louis gasped out.

 

Harry lightly tugged on the sensitive bud before pulling away making Louis whimper. Harry’s eyes flew open as he dropped his head down. “Shit, sorry. Did I hurt you?” Harry whispered, concern in his tone.

 

“I- No, just- I- Don’t- Don’t touch them.” Louis said quietly, looking down as his cheeks heated up, his face bright red.

 

“Sorry, sorry. I- Fuck. I’m so sorry.” Harry gasped out. “I- I just wanna make you feel good.” He added in a whisper.

 

“I- Not- Not now, okay? Just- Not now.” Louis said quietly.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry.” Harry mumbled, his cheeks heating up.

 

“It’s fine. Just, not right now.” Louis said softly.

 

“Okay. Sorry, again.” Harry said.

 

“Haz, it’s fine. Just kiss me, yeah?” Louis murmured, moving his free hand to cup Harry’s face.

 

“Yeah, I can- I can do that.” Harry said quietly, looking up to Louis.

 

Louis smiled at him before leaning down, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Harry let out a short breath as Louis’ took control, sucking on his lip before licking over it, gently pressing his tongue past Harry’s barely shut lips.

 

Harry pressed his tongue out, lightly licking over Louis’. Harry curled his tongue around Louis’ before lightly sucking, Louis letting out a quiet groan. Harry smiled and lightly nipped Louis’ tongue before dragging their lips together.

 

Louis pulled back and pressed his lips to Harry’s cheek, smiling against the skin. He let out a quiet hum as he started dragging his lips down the boy’s jaw, pressing small kisses to the soft skin. He lightly nipped under Harry’s jaw before kissing his way back to the boy’s lips, pressing their lips together for a few seconds before trailing his lips down the other side.

 

He pressed a kiss under Harry’s ear before parting his lips, starting to suck softly. Harry’s fingers dug into Louis’ ribs from where his hand was still pressed under the boy’s shirt as he tilted his head to the side, giving Louis better access.

 

Louis smiled as he licked over the mark he just made before moving his lips down a bit, lightly biting before sucking hard. Harry let out a quiet groan and pushed his hand around Louis’ side, resting his palm on the boy’s back, digging his fingertips into the smooth skin.

 

Louis kissed the dark mark he just made before pulling back, bringing his hand up to turn Harry’s face back towards himself. Harry’s eyes were shut and he was panting softly. Louis leant down and pressed their lips together, capturing Harry’s bottom lip between his own.

 

Harry let out a quiet moan and started moving their lips together. Louis pushed his tongue out, prying Harry’s mouth open with it. Harry let out a groan and dragged his nails down Louis’ back, Louis letting out a small moan into the boy’s mouth.

 

Their lips and tongues dragged together gently, hands roaming over each other’s bodies. They stayed like that for what seemed like days, kissing softly, when it was only about half an hour.

 

A bright flash of lightning followed by a booming thunder rang out in the room, making Harry giggle against Louis’ lips before sucking on his bottom one. Seconds later, Harry’s phone started blaring Zayn’s ringtone making his eyes widen.

 

He pulled back from Louis’ lips, Louis tucking his face into the boy’s neck, and reached out for the phone, fumbling around until he picked it up, flipping it open. He brought it up to his ear as Louis let out a heavy sigh, lightly dragging his lips along Harry’s neck.

 

“Baby, are you okay? You’re okay, love.” Harry said quickly. Zayn was the absolute worst when it came to thunderstorms. He had a bad experience with them when he was younger and it really messed him up.

 

“ _Haz, Haz- Harry, I- I need- Haz, please. Harry, I can’t_ -“ Zayn said frantically, voice crackling through the speakers.

 

“Shit, babe, calm down. Love, you gotta calm down. What do you need?” Harry asked.

 

“ _Come over. Please, Harry. It’s- I need you.”_ Zayn whimpered.

 

A loud crack of thunder sounded and Harry heard Zayn let out a small sob.

 

“Fuck. I’m coming. I’ll be there in a bit. Fuck, just take deep breaths. I’ll be right over.” Harry said, trying to soothe the boy.

 

“ _Haz, please. I’m-“_ Zayn let out another sob.

 

“Fuck. Hold on, babe.” Harry breathed out, lightly pushing on Louis’ shoulder to get him up. Louis carefully rolled off of him, sitting back against the headboard. “I need to go. I have to- I really need to go. Can you give me a ride? It’s like two minutes away.” Harry rushed out as he got up from the bed, walking over to his closet to grab his coat.

 

“What- What’s wrong?” Louis whispered.

 

“I can’t- Zayn, he- he’s- I need to leave now. I’m so sorry. Fuck.” Harry brought the phone up to his ear, hearing wheezing breaths crackling through the speaker. “Zayn, baby, you gotta breath, okay? I need you to breath for me.” Harry murmured.

 

“ _Haz, who’s- Who’re you with?_ ” Zayn croaked out.

 

“Louis, remember? Just- Fuck. I’m gonna walk, okay? I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Twenty tops.” Harry rushed out, bringing a hand up to roughly grip his hair. “Louis, I need to leave _now_. You have to go.” He said as he pulled his shoes on.

 

“I’ll- I’ll give you a ride. Fuck, is he okay?” Louis asked as he quickly got up from the bed, grabbing his coat and pulling it on before putting on his shoes.

 

“No. He’s- He’s not okay.” Harry whispered, turning towards the door, Louis following him out. They quickly made their way downstairs, rushing out to the car in the pouring rain. Harry brought his phone back up, hearing little hiccups coming from Zayn. “Zayn, love, can you hear me?” Harry murmured.

  
“ _Y-Yeah_.” Zayn croaked out.

 

“Good, good. Just take deep breaths. I’m on my way.” Harry said softly. “Go left and make the third right.” He whispered to Louis. Louis immediately backed out of the driveway, following Harry’s instructions until he turned onto the street. “Next left. It’s the fourth house on the right.” Harry told him. They were quickly pulling into the driveway. “Come on.” Harry said to Louis as he rushed out of the car, running up to the house. He pulled open the door and went inside to find the house completely dark. “Zayn!” Harry called. He heard a loud sob come from the living room as a flash of lightning lit up the dark house. He quickly made his way to the room, flicking on the lamp as he walked over to the couch where Zayn was curled up in a ball in the fetal position. He heard the front door shut but he ignored it as he sat down next to Zayn, pulling the boy into his lap. “Z, baby, I’m right here. You’re alright. Come on, love. Calm down.” Harry murmured, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through Zayn’s fringe before cupping the boy’s jaw. He turned his head and immediately pressed their lips together. “Breathe for me. Come on.” Harry mumbled against his lips. Zayn’s hands curled into Harry’s shirt as he tilted his head to slot their lips together, pressing his tongue out. Harry immediately opened his mouth, moving his tongue with Zayn’s as the boy cried silently.

 

Louis was standing in the doorway of the living room, staring down at his feet as he twisted his hands together. To say this was awkward was the understatement of the century. Harry and he had been snogging for a good half hour and now here the boy was, doing the same to Zayn. It hurt a little bit, to see Harry with someone else, especially someone he’s been with before. But he wasn’t Louis’ and Louis wasn’t his. It was just one date. A date that meant a lot to Louis but probably very little to Harry.

 

Louis let out a quiet sigh and turned away walking towards the steps to sit down.

 

Zayn heard footsteps and immediately pulled back. “Who’s here? Harry, who’s here? Harry, Harry, who is it?” He said frantically, clutching tighter to Harry’s jacket.

 

“Louis, it’s Louis. It’s fine, love. It’s just him, okay? He drove me here. We went out tonight, remember? Remember? Come on, love. Come back to me. You’re okay.” Harry cooed, stroking gently over Zayn’s damp cheek. “I love you so much, Zayn. Come back to me, yeah? You’re here and you’re safe. Nothing bad is gonna happen.” Harry told him, voice firm but comforting.

 

Louis’ breath hitched at that, because of course Harry loved him. Louis probably should’ve known, but he was just being naïve. He let out a heavy sigh and dropped his head into his hands, rubbing over his face. He slowly got up and walked back to the living room to find Harry stroking through the boy’s hair, Zayn’s face tucked into his neck.

 

“Hey, Harry? I’m gonna go.” Louis called quietly.

 

“You don’t have to.” Harry said, twisting his neck so he was looking at the older boy.

 

“No, it’s- I’m gonna-“ Louis cut himself off, turning towards the door.

 

Harry gently patted Zayn on the back, the boy moving off of him so he could get up. Harry made his way over to Louis who was about to pull the door open.

 

“At least let me say goodbye, yeah?” Harry chuckled out, grabbing Louis’ hand and gently tugging the boy towards himself.

 

Louis couldn’t help the small smile that made its way to his face, though his eyes were tired and hurt as he looked at Harry. Harry smiled at him and started leaning in, though Louis turned his face at the last second, Harry’s lips pressing against his cheek instead.

 

“Y’ okay?” Harry murmured as he pulled back.

 

“Uhm, yeah… Fine. Tonight was, uhm… Tonight was really nice,” Louis said before pausing.

 

“I feel like there’s a but here.” Harry said quietly.

 

“But if- if you didn’t actually like me, we shouldn’t have gone out.” Louis whispered before pulling his hand out of Harry’s grip and turning to open the door.

 

Harry reached out and grabbed his hand again, pulling him back. “Don’t do that again. What are you on about?” He asked quietly, staring curiously up at Louis.

 

“I- You just-“ Louis cut himself off, glancing behind Harry to look at Zayn, who was sprawled down the couch, sleeping. “If you already had somebody else, then why even lead me on? That doesn’t seem fair, does it?” Louis whispered.

 

And then it clicked. “You- Oh, Zayn? You think Zayn and I- Louis, no. We’re not- We’re not- It’s not like that.” Harry said quietly.

 

“You love him and you get off with him. What am I supposed to think?” Louis said softly, hurt in his tone.

 

“We’re just friends, Lou. Friends with benefits, I guess you could say. Of course I love him. He’s my best friend. But we’re not together.” Harry told him.

 

“Harry, you- Is that what you want from me? Because I think you and I have very different ideas as to what we want from each other.” Louis whispered.

 

“I- I don’t know what I want from you. I’m still getting to know you. You can’t compare yourself to someone I’ve known my whole life. That’s not fair to you.” Harry said gently.

 

“I-“ Louis let out a heavy sigh.

 

“Just give us some time, okay? I’d really like to get to know you better. We can go out more and just take some time to talk. I didn’t mean to make you think like that. Don’t think I don’t want to be with you. What Zayn and I have isn’t romantic at all. We obviously care about each other but there’s no romantic feelings attached.” Harry said.

 

Louis let out a sigh and nodded, bringing his free hand up to rub his face. “Alright, sorry. I just- I’m not used to it.” He said.

 

Harry let out a quiet laugh. “Yeah, I get that. Didn’t mean to upset you. I’m working on this thing where I try not to be a dick to cute boys with nice bums.” He said with a smile.

 

Louis let out a small snort. “Charming, you are.” He whispered.

 

Harry smiled at him before tugging him closer, using his other hand to tilt Louis’ chin up and hold it in place as he leant forward to connect their lips.

 

“You should stay.” Harry murmured against his lips.

 

“What about his parents?” Louis whispered.

 

“Gone. They haven’t been here since Friday and they won’t be back until then.” He smirked out, lightly nipping Louis’ bottom lip before trailing his lips down the boy’s jaw.

 

Louis let out a heavy sigh. “Alright, alright. I’ll stay.” He whispered.

 

A bright smile broke out on Harry’s face. “Yeah?” He mumbled into Louis’ neck.

 

“Mm, yeah, I guess.” Louis murmured.

 

“Good.” Harry whispered, lightly nipping Louis’ skin. A loud crack of thunder sounded outside making Harry flinch. “I’ll be back, okay? I need to get him to bed.” He said softly before pulling back.

 

“Alright.” Louis whispered. “I’m gonna go grab something from my car.” He told Harry.

 

“That’s fine.” Harry said before turning around to go back to Zayn. He carefully sat down on the edge of the couch and reached out for Zayn, stroking over his still damp cheek. “Baby, wake up. You gotta go to bed, okay?” Harry said softly.

 

“Harry?” Zayn croaked.

 

“Yeah, love. M’ right here, okay? You’re safe. Nothing bad is gonna happen. Let’s get you up to bed.” Harry said soothingly.

 

The front door shut and Zayn jumped. “Haz, what was-“

 

“Louis. It was Louis, remember? We’re gonna stay over, alright? Come upstairs.” Harry said quietly, getting up from the couch.

 

Zayn immediately got up and grabbed onto Harry’s hand, squeezing tightly as the boy led them upstairs. He led them to Zayn’s room and shut the door behind them before turning to the boy. He pulled his hand out of Zayn’s grasp and reached out for Zayn, grabbing the hem of his shirt and tugging it off before pulling the boy’s joggers down.

 

Harry stepped forward and grabbed Zayn’s hand, tugging him over to the bed. Zayn crawled up and laid back against the pillows, breathing heavily with his eyes screwed shut. He felt Harry crawl in between his legs, softly stroking over his bare thighs as the boy pressed his lips to his chest.

 

Harry started trailing soft kisses over Zayn’s skin as he moved one of his hands up Zayn’s thigh, pressing his fingers under the leg of his boxers. He moved his hand, trailing his thumb up the crease where Zayn’s thigh met his pelvis before pulling his hand out, moving it to the boy’s side. Harry crawled up his body, his lips trailing up until they were kissing, soft movement of lips against lips.

 

Harry heard the front door close and he pulled back. “I’ll be right back, Z. I’m gonna go lock up, alright?” He murmured.

 

“O-Okay.” Zayn whispered shakily.

 

“Just give me a few minutes. I promise I’ll be back.” Harry whispered soothingly before getting up.

 

He heard Zayn let out a heavy, shaky breath as he walked out of the room and down the stairs. Louis was standing there with a backpack in his hands.

 

Harry walked around him and locked up the door before quickly making his way to the back one, making sure it was locked. He turned off the light in the living room before walking up to Louis, smiling at the boy.

 

“What’s that?” Harry asked, looking down to the bag.

 

“Uhm, I keep an overnight bag in my trunk just in case.” Louis shrugged.

 

“Hmm, alright. Follow me.” Harry said, turning and making his way up the stairs. Louis followed him up and down the hall, following Harry into the room he led them to.

 

“Who’s room is this?” Louis asked quietly, still holding onto his bag.

 

“It’s a guest room. Just make yourself comfortable. I’ll be in in a bit. Do you, uh- Do you want me to stay with you?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Louis cheeks pinked but he hesitantly nodded. “If you want.” He whispered.

 

Harry smiled brightly and nodded, moving over to Louis. He tipped the boy’s chin up with his hand and pressed their lips together before pulling away, walking out of the room.

 

Harry made his way back to Zayn’s room and moved over to the bed. He gently worked the covers out from under the boy and tucked him in before lying down next to him. Zayn immediately curled into his side, tucking his head into the boy’s chest.

 

Harry brought his hand up and lightly started stroking through Zayn’s hair. “You’re okay, love. Everything’s fine. I love you so much. You’re safe.” Harry murmured.

 

“Thank you.” Zayn whispered, voice soft. He always got so tired after crying.

 

“You gonna go to sleep, love? Go on. I’m right here. Nothing bad is gonna happen.” Harry said soothingly.

 

“Yeah, m’ gonna- gonna- Tired, Haz.” Zayn mumbled.

 

“Go to sleep, baby. I’ll make you breakfast tomorrow. Go to sleep, sweetheart.” Harry said.

 

Zayn nuzzled under Harry’s jacket and nodded. Harry sat there for a few minutes, hearing soft puffs of air escape the boy. Once he was sure Zayn was asleep, he carefully got up from the bed. He made sure Zayn was bundled up under the blankets before leaving the room. He made his way down the hall, walking into the guest room.

 

Louis was sitting on the edge of the queen bed, flipping his phone open before closing it over and over again.

 

“Y’ alright, Lou?” Harry asked quietly, making the boy jump before looking up.

 

Louis nodded. “Yeah.” He whispered.

 

“Mm, alright.” Harry murmured before kicking off his shoes. He shrugged his jacket off before gripping the hem of his jumper, pulling it up over his head, his shirt coming with it. He reached down for his jeans and started undoing them, all while staring at Louis.

 

Louis’ eyes widened. “Harry, what are you doing?” He whispered, slightly frantic.

 

“Uhm, getting ready for bed?” Harry said, pushing his jeans down his legs and kicking them off.

 

“You- Oh, okay.” Louis breathed out.

 

“Yeah...” Harry chuckled out. He stepped up in front of Louis, staring down at the boy. Louis hesitantly smiled up at him. “You gonna get ready for bed too?” Harry murmured.

 

“Oh, uhm, yeah.” Louis said, letting out a nervous laugh. “Where’s the, uh- Where’s the bathroom?” He asked.

 

“I’ll show you. I gotta brush my teeth anyways.” Harry said softly.

 

“Alright.” Louis said.

 

Harry backed away from Louis so the boy could get up. Louis reached out for his backpack and unzipped a pocket, pulling out a toothbrush.

 

“Prepared, huh? Were you planning on staying over?” Harry teased, small smile on his face.

 

“Don’t be a prick. This bag doesn’t leave my car.” Louis chuckled out as he got up from the bed.

 

“That’s smart.” Harry commented as they walked out of the room, Harry leading them down the hall and into the bathroom.

 

“Comes in handy.” Louis replied, stepping into the room.

 

“I’m gonna let you do your stuff. I’ll be back in a second.” Harry told him.

 

“Kay.” Louis said before moving over to the sink.

 

Harry stepped out of the room and made his way across the hall, quietly opening Zayn’s door and peeking inside. The boy was snoring quietly, curled up on his side. Harry smiled before closing the door, turning back down the hall. The bathroom door was closed so he lightly knocked, the door opening in response.

 

“Hi.” Louis whispered, smiling up at him.

 

“Hi, love.” Harry said softly.

 

Louis smiled and leant in, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek before stepping around the boy. Harry smiled and walked into the bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth before walking out. He grabbed Louis’ waist from behind and started guiding them down the hall, shutting the door behind them when they made it to the guest room.

 

He started pressing kisses to the back of Louis’ neck as his hands made their way to the boy’s stomach. He grabbed the hem of Louis’ jumper and gently started dragging it up the boy’s torso. Louis’ raised his arms up so Harry could pull the shirt all the way off, bringing them down to rest at his sides after. Harry moved his hands to Louis’ stomach as he softly kissed his way across the boy’s shoulder, sucking lightly on the heated skin.

 

Louis was shaking in Harry’s hold because this was _really nice_ but he was also really scared because he didn’t want to do anything tonight because he definitely was ready. But then Harry was trailing his hands down to Louis’ jeans and he started undoing them and Louis froze.

 

“Harry, don’t.” He whispered shakily.

 

“Sorry. Jus’ wanna get in bed.” Harry murmured into his skin.

 

And _oh, he wasn’t-_

 

“Oh, you- Oh... Okay.” Louis breathed out. He felt Harry smile into his shoulder.

 

“Not tryna get in your pants, Lou. Don’t worry.” Harry said softly. “Just wanna go to bed.” He added quietly.

 

“Okay, sorry.” Louis mumbled.

 

“ _I’m_ sorry. Not tryna freak you out. Just, hmm, just tryna help.” Harry said softly, lightly rubbing over Louis’ stomach.

 

“Yeah, okay. You can-“ Louis whispered, his eyes slipping shut as he tilted his head back against Harry’s shoulder.

 

Harry pressed a kiss to the crook of Louis’ neck as he moved his hands back down, slowly unbuttoning Louis’ jeans before dragging the zipper down. He moved his hands to Louis’ hips and pressed them under the material of his jeans, pushing the fabric down his thighs.

 

Louis moved his hands and helped Harry push the jeans down, toeing out of them. Harry let out a heavy sigh and moved his hands back to Louis’ stomach, pressing them into the soft skin as he pressed open mouthed kisses along Louis’ shoulders.

 

“Bed, Haz?” Louis breathed out.

 

“Hmm, yeah, alright.” Harry murmured.

 

Louis carefully pulled out of Harry’s grasp and moved over to the bed, crawling up and lying back against the pillows. Harry watched him walk over, Louis raising an eyebrow when he saw that Harry hadn’t moved.

 

Harry smirked at him before walking up to the bed, climbing on top and crawling into Louis’ lap. Louis’ eyes widened as he looked up at Harry but Harry just smiled and leant down, pressing their lips together.

 

“You’re so gorgeous.” Harry mumbled against his lips.

 

Their eyes slipped shut as their lips started moving together and soon their tongues were tangling. Louis let out a heavy breath through his nose and moved his hands to Harry’s hips, squeezing lightly before trailing them to rest on the boy’s back. Goose bumps broke out on Harry’s skin as Louis’ lightly dragged his hands up his back, touch light and almost timid.

 

Louis lightly gripped onto Harry’s shoulder blades as he tilted his head in the opposite direction, pushing his tongue further into Harry’s mouth. He slowly moved his hands around, rubbing them over Harry’s chest before trailing them up to wrap around the boy’s neck.

 

It wasn’t too different, kissing a boy. Harry’s lips were so soft and full and his skin was so smooth and Louis _really really liked it._ He _really_ liked kissing Harry, probably because he _really_ liked the boy.

 

Their lips and tongues slid together with soft movements, drinking the other in. It was soft and gentle and it was so nice.

 

Louis moved his hands up, tangling his fingers into the boy’s soft curls, gripping lightly. Harry let out a quiet groan and pulled back, pressing his lips to Louis’ jaw as he panted softly. He started trailing his lips down the boy’s jaw, nipping softly at the skin under his ear before trailing his lips down further, sucking on the boy’s collarbone.

 

Louis let out a small sigh, his fingers twisting in Harry’s hair as the boy’s lips moved lower, sucking on the middle of his chest. Louis’ breath hitched as Harry started moving to the side, letting out a gasp when the boy’s lips closed around his nipple.

 

“Harry. Harry-“ Louis gasped out, tugging on Harry’s hair as the boy started lapping over the bud with his warm, wet tongue.

 

Louis was shaking his head because his nipples were _really sensitive_ and nobody knew except him and it got him so hard so fast. They never got attention when he was with people but he figured it out on his own.

 

“Harry. Harry, no-“ Louis wheezed out. Harry lightly bit down making Louis let out a hiccup. “Harry, _stop_...” He choked out.

 

Harry sucked on the bud before pulling back, looking up to Louis. “Sorry, sorry. Are- Are you okay?” He whispered out.

 

And _oh, that was Louis’ hard cock pressing into his bum_.

 

“Lou, you- Are-“

 

“ _Harry_ -“ Louis choked out, clenching his eyes shut as his hands fell out of Harry’s hair and his cheeks turned bright red.

 

“I- I’m so sorry. I didn’t- I- Oh God. I’m sorry, Louis.” Harry whispered, climbing off of Louis’ lap. Louis let out a whimper and turned on his side, facing away from Harry. “Louis, you- Do you want to-“

 

“No, no, no. Harry, I don’t- I don’t want to-“ Louis croaked.

 

“No! Fuck, no! Lou, that’s not what I’m asking! You- You can go to the bathroom and- Fuck, I’m not trying to sleep with you. I mean, well, we’re sleeping together but we’re not _sleeping_ together. If you want me to, I’ll go sleep on the couch or something. I’m so fucking sorry. I _know_ you don’t want to. I didn’t mean to. Oh my God.” Harry rushed out, reaching up to grab at his hair.

 

“Haz, Harry- It- It’s fine.” Louis said, his voice breaking.

 

“No, Lou, I’m so sorry.” Harry said.

 

Louis let out a heavy breath and carefully shuffled around until he was lying on his side, facing Harry. His face was bright red and he looked almost ashamed.

 

“Lou, I didn’t mean-“

 

“Harry, it’s okay. I- I know you didn’t mean to. It’s- It’s fine.” Louis breathed out.

 

“I- Are you sure? I _know_ you don’t want to andI _know_ you’re not ready. I would never, but if you want to you can go and-“

 

“No, Haz. Jus’- Jus’ wanna sleep.” Louis whispered.

 

“I- Okay, okay. Do- Do you want me to stay? I can go and-“ Harry cut himself off, staring worriedly at Louis.

 

“No, just- just lay with me, yeah?” Louis said quietly.

 

Harry nodded immediately, shuffling closer to the boy. Louis sent him a shaky smile before turning around so he was facing away from Harry. Harry let out a heavy sigh and moved closer until he was pressed against Louis’ back, cautiously wrapping his arm around the boy’s stomach. Louis let out a quiet sigh and melted into the touch, relaxing in the boy’s hold.

 

“Never been the little spoon.” Louis murmured, small smile on his face.

 

Harry let out a small chuckle and nosed into the boy’s hair. “S’ nice, innit?” He said softly.

 

“Mm, yeah.” Louis hummed out, voice calm.

 

“So, tell me about your sisters.” Harry suggested.

 

“You remembered that?” Louis asked, shock in his tone.

 

“Yeah, you said- you said you had four little sisters.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Uhm, yeah. Daisy and Phoebe are the youngest. They’re twins. Uhm, then Félicité. We call her Fizzy though. And then there’s Charlotte, but we call her Lottie. They’re all troublemakers but I love ‘em to death.” Louis said fondly.

 

“Hmm, that sounds crazy. Gem’s enough for me.” Harry chuckled out.

 

“They’re all crazy but they’re great.” Louis muttered.

 

“Sounds like it. What about your parents?” Harry questioned quietly.

 

“They, uhm- They got divorced recently. Wasn’t- Wasn’t easy.” Louis whispered, closing his eyes.

 

“Oh, I- I’m sorry. I didn’t know. My- My parents are divorced too, though Mum’s dating Robin.” Harry said quietly, pulling Louis in closer.

 

“It gets easier, right?” Louis whispered out.

 

“I- I was seven when it happened, so it wasn’t as hard because I didn’t really know what was going on. But things are fine now, so I’d imagine it does.” Harry murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of Louis’ head.

 

“I guess that’s how it is for the girls.” Louis said.

 

“How old are they?” Harry questioned.

 

“Uhm, Lottie’s nine, Fizzy’s seven, and the twins are four.” Louis whispered.

 

“Oh, okay.” Harry said softly, pressing his lips to the back of Louis’ neck as he started dragging his thumb over the boy’s stomach.

 

“Hmm, yeah. M’ tired.” Louis mumbled, moving his hand to tangle with Harry’s on top of his stomach.

 

“Y’ wanna sleep?” Harry asked.

 

“Yeah.” Louis whispered.

 

“Alright.” Harry said softly. He reached down and pulled the duvet out from under them before rolling and turning off the lamp. He moved back over to Louis, wrapping his arm around the boy’s stomach.

 

Louis tangled their fingers together, letting out a small sigh. “Night, Haz.” He said breathily.

 

“Night, Lou.” Harry murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of Louis’ neck and gently squeezing his hand.

 

Louis let out a small hum, his eyes falling shut.

 

Before they knew it, they were both asleep, Harry’s soft breaths hitting the back of Louis’ neck.

 

+

 

Harry woke up worried the next morning because he definitely was not in his bed. Then he realised Louis was curled up to him and they were in Zayn’s guest room. He could hear the soft pitter patter of rain on the roof of the house.

 

Harry decided he was going to shower so he carefully pulled out of Louis’ grip and got out of bed, quietly padding out of the room and down the hall. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He moved over to the shower and turned it on before peeling off his boxers. He stepped in the shower and moved under the water, letting it run over his head.

 

+

 

Zayn woke up to the sound of water; rain and the shower. He got a little frantic because it was definitely supposed to be just him here and then he remembered that Harry had stayed over and that that must be him in the shower.

 

He let out a small sigh and got out of bed, making his way across the hall into the bathroom. He pulled off his boxers and stepped into the shower.

 

He wrapped his arms around Harry’s stomach, trailing one down to cup his cock as he pressed his lips to the boy’s shoulder.

 

Harry let out a small laugh, nudging his head into Zayn’s. “Hi, Z.” He murmured.

 

“Hi, babe.” Zayn smirked out, gently starting to rub Harry’s soft cock.

 

Harry gently nudged Zayn with his shoulder. “Z, no.” He whispered.

 

“Come on, Haz.” Zayn mumbled, lightly biting Harry’s shoulder.

 

“Not- Not when Louis’ here. That’s not right.” Harry said quietly, reaching down to grab Zayn’s hand, pulling it away.

 

“Wait, he’s here?” Zayn asked confusedly.

 

“Yeah. We stayed over, remember?” Harry told him.

 

“You said that last night, didn’t you?” Zayn sighed out.

 

“Yeah.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Don’t remember much.” Zayn whispered, pressing his forehead into Harry’s shoulder.

 

Harry carefully turned around in Zayn’s hold, reaching up to cup the boy’s cheek, tilting his head up. “There’s nothing wrong with that.” Harry whispered back, stroking over Zayn’s jaw with his thumb.

 

“I just- I hate it. And I don’t know how to stop.” Zayn said quietly, looking down. “I feel so helpless.” He added in a whisper.

 

“Baby, no... Don’t- Don’t think like that.” Harry said softly.

 

“I can’t- I can’t help it.” Zayn hiccupped out.

 

“No, no, no. Don’t cry. Please.” Harry whispered, tilting Zayn’s head up.

 

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” Zayn whimpered out.

 

“Don’t ask. You never have to ask.” Harry murmured, leaning up to connect their lips.

 

Zayn reached up and grabbed Harry’s face in his hands, walking them back until the boy was pressed against the wall. He let out a small whimper as he started moving their lips together before pressing his tongue out. Harry immediately opened his mouth, pushing his tongue out to meet Zayn’s in the middle.

 

Zayn let out a quiet moan as Harry brought his hands to wrap around his back, pulling him in closer. Zayn moved his hands so they were pressed against the wall next to Harry’s head as he started rocking his hips into Harry’s.

 

“No. Baby, no.” Harry mumbled against his lips.

 

“Haz...” Zayn whined, rubbing his cock into Harry’s hip.

 

“Zayn, no.” Harry said, pulling back from the boy.

 

Zayn ducked down and pressed his lips to Harry’s neck, sucking softly. “Y’ gonna stop me if I cum all over your pretty cock then lick it off?” He grumbled out.

 

“Fuck, Zayn, no. You’re impossible.” Harry groaned out, pushing at the boy’s shoulder.

 

Zayn let out a small grumble but nuzzled into Harry’s neck, stilling his hips. “I take it your date went well?” He questioned.

 

“Yeah, it was- it was really nice.” Harry murmured, bringing his hands up to stroke through Zayn’s wet hair.

 

“And you were gonna cancel so you could blow me. Bet you’re glad you didn’t.” Zayn chuckled out, pressing a kiss to Harry’s skin before pulling back, looking at the boy.

 

Harry let out a small laugh. “Yeah... I think- I think maybe something could come out of this. I don’t know. I just have that feeling, y’ know?” He said softly, small smile on his face.

 

“I’m really happy for you, Hazza. That’s really great.” Zayn said softly before pausing. Harry raised a curious eyebrow as Zayn smirked. “So, how far did you guys go?” He asked, grin on his face.

 

“Oh my God. You are so nosy.” Harry grumbled, reaching up to push at Zayn’s head. Zayn bit at his hand as Harry pulled it away before giving the boy an incredulous look. “We snogged in our boxers. He’s fucking straight, Zayn. I don’t know what you were expecting to happen. I did get him hard though. He was so mortified, but _God_ , he felt so big.” Harry groaned, dropping his face onto Zayn’s chest. “He didn’t want to do anything, though, which is completely understandable. He’s obviously never been with a boy before so I know it’s a little scary.” He mumbled.

 

“Were you scared when we first did stuff?” Zayn asked quietly.

 

“Course I was. Especially when you fingered me for the first time. I mean, I’d had my own fingers but it was just a little scary. You were fucking terrified the first time I fingered you, but you came so hard.” Harry chuckled out.

 

Zayn barked out a loud laugh and nodded. “Yeah, I was. But it was amazing. I’m sure you’ll show that boy a right good time.” He murmured.

 

“Hmm. You think he’ll let me? He has a fucking amazing arse. I really wanna eat him out.” Harry muttered.

 

“I’m sure he’d love to have you shove things up his arse, when he’s ready, of course.” Zayn said, smile on his face.

 

Harry barked out a loud laugh. “Well, when you put it like that it doesn’t sound appealing at all.” He chuckled out.

 

“Yeah, but it’s good, so that’s all that matters.” Zayn said.

 

“Yeah.” Harry said. “Alright, I came in here to legitimately shower. So, either help or move.” He said, smile on his face.

 

“I hate you sometimes.” Zayn grumbled, ducking in to press a quick kiss to Harry’s lips before stepping back.

 

He reached out for the shampoo and opened it, pouring some into his palm before reaching out for Harry. He brought his hands up and gently started scrubbing at the boy’s scalp. Harry let out a quiet keen as Zayn worked his hands into his scalp.

 

Harry rinsed his hair as Zayn shampooed his own hair, rinsing it out afterwards. Zayn reached out for body wash and poured some into his palm. He reached out for Harry and started scrubbing over the boy’s skin, taking his time on Harry’s cock.

 

Harry let out a small snort. “Stop being cheeky. It’s not happening.” He chuckled out.

 

Zayn grabbed Harry’s hip and pulled the boy into his body, scrubbing his hand over Harry’s back before trailing his hand down. He ran it over Harry’s bum before pushing his fingers down the cleft of the boy’s arse. He started lightly massaging the tips of his fingers over the Harry’s hole, the boy shaking his head as Zayn lightly pushed his middle finger inside before pulling it out. He pressed it back in, crooking it slightly, just barely grazing Harry’s prostate before starting to thrust it.

 

“No, no, no. Stop. I can’t.” Harry whimpered, clenching around the boy’s finger. Zayn pushed it in further, starting to rub over Harry’s prostate. ” _Stop._ Oh, _fuck._ Zayn _, please._ Please _, fuck, please._ I- I don’t- I can’t- _Zayn, oh my God._ ” Harry hiccupped out, pushing back against the finger. “Z, stop.” Harry whispered half heartedly, tucking his face into the boy’s neck as he let out a soft moan. Harry’s mouth fell open in a quiet gasp as he started grinding into Zayn’s hip. Zayn let out a small hum and pulled his finger out, moving his hand to the small of Harry’s back. “Thanks.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Jus’ cleanin’.” Zayn replied.

 

Harry let out a snort. “That what they callin’ it these days? Cleaning? Because I’m pretty sure you just tried to finger fuck me in the shower with my date down the hall.” He chuckled out.

 

“Maybe a bit of both. But mostly cleaning.” Zayn murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of Harry’s head.

 

“Thanks for _mostly cleaning_ and only _partially_ fingering me.” Harry airquoted.

 

“I could fully finger you.” Zayn smirked out.

 

Harry let out a small sigh. “Why so persistent?” He mumbled, nuzzling into the boy’s neck.

 

“Because this’ll probably be the last time I can.” Zayn whispered.

 

And Harry could hear it in his voice, the disappointment. They were each other’s firsts and that was really big for them.

 

“Zayn, I- I can’t. It’s not right.” Harry murmured.

 

“I just don’t want to lose you.” Zayn barely whispered.

 

“You won’t, love. You won’t. I’m right here.” Harry said gently, moving his hand and softly placing it over Zayn’s heart.

 

Zayn let out a heavy sigh and wrapped Harry up in his arms, holding him tightly. Harry wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck, hugging him close.

 

They were quiet for awhile, just holding each other close.

 

Zayn broke the silence. “You- You’re probably gonna end up with him, and then I won’t have you anymore. It’s gonna be hard to let go.” Zayn whispered.

 

“You’ll always have me, Zayn, always. Just not- not like we used to.” Zayn nodded softly, turning to nose into Harry’s hair. “I won’t stop kissing you though. That’s something he’ll have to deal with. I’ll never stop kissing you.” Harry murmured.

 

“I’d like that.” Zayn said softly, squeezing Harry tighter before pulling back.

 

Harry smiled up at him before leaning in to press their lips together. Zayn let out a small whimper and pushed further into Harry’s lips, sucking on his bottom lip.

 

“I love you. I love you so much.” Harry mumbled against Zayn’s lips, bringing his hands to wrap around Zayn’s back, pulling him in, his fingers digging into the boy’s wet skin.

 

“Fuck, I love you too.” Zayn whined, reaching up to grab Harry’s face, leading them until they were pressed against the wall.

 

Harry let out a quiet groan as the kiss deepened, tongues tangling together. They stood in the shower, softly kissing until the water ran cold. The kiss slowed and they eventually stopped, panting into each other’s mouths when they pulled back.

 

Harry ducked in and softly pressed their lips together for a second before pulling back. “I’m always gonna love you, Zayn. I promise. You’ll always be my best friend.” He breathed out, nosing into Zayn’s cheek.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I- I know.” Zayn whispered.

 

“How ‘bout we get out of here? S’ cold and I’m pruney.” Harry mumbled.

 

“You’ll make me breakfast?” Zayn asked quietly.

 

“Mm, course, love.” Harry murmured.

 

“Alright. Let’s go.” Zayn said with a smile.

 

Harry let out a small hum and lightly nipped Zayn’s jaw before the boy pulled back. Harry turned around and turned off the shower. Zayn pulled back the shower curtain and stepped out, reaching out for a towel as Harry did the same.

 

+

 

Louis woke up alone the next morning. It took him a bit to realise where he was but he finally remembered what had happened last night. He got out of bed and sleepily made his way into the hall, headed towards the bathroom.

 

The bathroom door opened, making him jump from where he was down the hall before he looked up, seeing Harry and Zayn’s walk out with towels wrapped around their waists.

 

“Oh!” Louis squeaked out, his eyes widening,

 

Harry glanced down the hall, smiling softly at Louis. “Hi, Lou.” He said.

 

“Uhm, yeah, hi.” Louis whispered, his cheeks pinking slightly.

 

“Y’ alright?” Harry asked quietly. Zayn pressed his hand against Harry’s waist, Harry looking to him. Zayn looked across the hall to his room, Harry nodding in response. Zayn smiled at him, squeezing his waist before walking around the boy, going into his room. Harry turned back to Louis.

 

“Uhm, no, yeah. I’m fine.” Louis paused for a second. “Did you guys just-“ He cut himself off, looking down.

 

“Hey, hey.” Harry said quietly, walking up to Louis. He reached out and tilted the boy’s chin up. “We didn’t do anything, Lou. We just showered, okay? I’m not gonna lie. We did kiss a bit, well, more than a bit, but that’s all. Nothing really happened. I mean, he wanted to finger me, but he didn’t really.” He said softly, lightly stroking over Louis’ cheek with his thumb.

 

“Didn’t really? What’s that supposed to mean?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Harry let out a small laugh. “It means he got one in but I made him stop. I wouldn’t do that for just anybody so you should feel special. He’s really good at it.” He chuckled out.

 

Louis just rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You just aren’t a very private person, are you?” He asked.

 

Harry let out a snort. “I guess you could say that. S’ not like I tell everyone. I’m pretty sure my mum would kill me if she knew what I did. But around my friends,” He shook his head and shrugged, smile on his face.

 

“Am I your friend now?” Louis asked quietly.

 

“I’m gonna say yes. I mean, I think we’re a little more than friends, but yeah, you’re my friend.” Harry said softly.

 

Louis smiled softly. “Thanks, Haz.” He murmured.

 

“Of course, love.” Harry said. “I’m gonna go change and then I’m gonna make breakfast. Go do what you gotta do.” He told him.

 

Louis nodded, smiling slightly. Harry smiled and leant in, pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek before pulling back. He made his way to Zayn’s room and shut the door behind himself. He found Zayn lying naked on his bed, looking over to Harry when the boy walked in.

 

“Whatcha doin’, love?” Harry asked as he pulled off his towel, bringing it up to run through his hair.

 

“Mm, jus’ layin’.” Zayn mumbled.

 

“I’m gonna make breakfast.” Harry told him as he made his way over to the boy’s dresser, pulling out boxers and a pair of joggers.

 

“Yeah, sure you can borrow some clothes.” Zayn grumbled out, getting up from the bed and walking over to Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and nuzzled into his neck as the boy dug around for a t-shirt in his dresser.

 

Harry let out a small sigh and leant back into the boy’s chest. “Half of these are mine anyways.” He muttered, nudging his head into Zayn’s before pulling out a shirt that was definitely his. “For example.” Harry chuckled out, nudging out of Zayn’s grip so he could pull on the Queen shirt he found that he had been missing for months.

 

 

Zayn just shrugged before pulling clothes out of the dresser, pulling them on. He turned to Harry, who was fiddling with his hair in front of the mirror. Zayn let out a small laugh and walked up behind Harry, pressing himself against the boy’s back.

 

“You look fine, babe.” Zayn murmured, trailing soft kisses along the boy’s neck.

 

“I know. Just trying to tame it a bit.” Harry said softly, smiling at Zayn through the mirror.

 

“Hmm, yeah. Looks cute, though.” Zayn said before lightly biting Harry’s neck.

 

Harry let out a laugh and shrugged the boy off. “Thanks, Z.” He chuckled out, smiling at him before heading towards the door. Zayn shook his head and followed him out of the room. “Go downstairs. I’ll be down in a bit.” Harry said to him before turning around. Zayn smirked widely and reached out, slapping Harry’s bum before he had the chance to move. “Zayn!” Harry shrieked, whipping his head around to glare at the boy. Harry could tell he was holding back his laughter but it didn’t last long because seconds later the noise was spilling out. “I fucking hate when you do that.” Harry grumbled.

 

“I think you mean _love_.” Zayn smirked out.

 

“Oh, fuck _off_.” Harry growled before making his way down the hall, walking into the guest room, shutting the door behind himself.

 

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it, Haz! You aren’t fooling anyone!” He heard Zayn call before hearing footsteps going down the stairs.

 

Harry let out a heavy sigh and brought his hands up to rub over his face. “Jesus Christ.” He muttered before pulling his hands away, looking over to Louis.

 

The boy had an eyebrow raised. “Everything okay?” He asked slowly.

 

Harry let out a small snort and nodded. “Yeah. Zayn’s just a prick.” He chuckled out.

 

“What’d he do?” Louis questioned.

 

“Slapped my arse. He knows I hate it when he does that.” Harry said, small smile on his face.

 

“Oh...” Louis laughed out.

 

Harry nodded as he made his way over to the bed stopping in front of Louis who was sitting on the edge. He was opening and closing his phone.

 

“You alright?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“Uhm, yeah. I just- I forgot to call my mum last night to let her know I was staying out.” Louis said softly.

 

“Shit. _Shit_. So did I. Oh my God. My mum is gonna kill me.” Harry said, a little frantic. He started looking around the room, his eyes landing on his jacket. He picked it up and fished around in the pocket, pulling out the phone. He opened it and grimaced.

 

“How bad is it?” Louis chuckled out.

 

“Forty missed calls, twenty nine texts and ten voicemails.” Harry winced.

 

“Fuck. That’s really bad.” Louis whispered.

 

“Shit.” Harry whispered. He started opening the text messages, ranging from ‘ _Harry, where are you?’_ to _‘Harry styles if you don’t call me right now i’m calling the police._ ’ That one was from half an hour ago.

 

Harry immediately called her, hesitantly bringing the phone up to his ear as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, next to Louis.

 

“ _Harry?_ ” Anne whispered.

 

“Hi, Mum.” Harry croaked.

 

“ _Harry Edward Styles, where the fuck are you? We got home and you weren’t- you weren’t here. Harry, where are you? You didn’t come home!”_ Anne exclaimed.

 

“Mum, no! I- I did come home, for a bit... But then-“

 

“ _Harry, are you still with that boy? I never want you to see him agai-“_

 

“Mum! I’m at Zayn’s! You know how he gets with storms. He called me and he needed me to come over! It’s not like I’m stuck in an alley or summat. Jesus!” Harry groaned, bringing a hand up to grip at his hair.

 

“ _So you walked there in the rain?! At night?! Harry! You should know better._ ” Anne scolded.

 

“I- I didn’t walk. Louis- He drove me. He’s still here, Mum.” Harry whispered.

 

“ _Harry. What the bloody hell were you thinking?! You barely know him! And you- you let him stay over?! Why would you ever-“_

“Mum, stop! He’s not a murderer.  I’m fine! Zayn needed me and I came over. I just forgot to call you!” Harry tried.

 

“ _Harry, I was- I was so worried. You- You went on a date with some boy that I don’t know, that **you** barely know, and then you don’t come home. I just- I couldn’t help but think the worst. I told you I had a bad feeling about him and you go out and you just disappear. Harry, I was so scared. You can’t do that to us. Gem was worried sick and I-“_

 

There was some loud rustling before another voice travelled through the speaker.

 

“ _Harry Edward Styles, I am going to kick your arse the neck time I see you. You understand? I was so worried and Mum didn’t sleep at all. We just- She kept trying to call you or text you or summat but you didn’t fucking answer! You can’t do that! Liam’s worried sick! He’s been here all night! We thought maybe he’d know where you were but he had no idea. He just- You can’t do that!_ ” Gemma exclaimed.

 

“Gems, I didn’t mean to.” Harry said. “I didn’t mean to.” He whispered.

 

“ _I know, Haz. I know. Just- You really need to keep in touch, okay?”_ Gemma sighed out.

 

“ _Gem, give me the- Harry, when are you coming home?”_ Anne asked.

 

“Uhm... I don’t know. I was about to make breakfast.” Harry said quietly, dropping his head down.

 

“ _Alright, sweetheart. I- I’m sorry about yelling, alright? Just please stay in touch. Let me know if you’re going anywhere. Let me know when you’re coming home, please._ ” Anne said softly.

 

“Yeah, Mum. I will.” Harry whispered out.

 

“ _I love you, baby. Please call.”_ She murmured.

 

“Alright, Mum. I love you too.” Harry said quietly before hanging up. He let out a groan and put his phone on the bed before dropping his head into his hands.

 

“You alright, Haz?” Louis whispered, looking over to the boy.

 

Harry let out a sigh but picked his head up, staring straight ahead. “Uhm, yeah. I’m- I’m fine.” He whispered. “Have you called your Mum yet?” Harry asked, turning to look over at Louis.

 

“Uhm, yeah. I did.” Louis told him.

 

“Was everything alright?” Harry questioned quietly, reaching out for Louis’ hand. He brought the boy’s hand over and started playing with his fingers

 

“Uhm, she was a little mad but everything was fine. She- She tried waiting up for me but she has work today so she just went to bed. I- I told her there was a chance I’d stay out so she kinda just assumed...” Louis told him.

 

“Oh, okay. That’s good.” Harry said. “A chance you’d stay out, huh?” He said curiously.

 

“She told me not to stay out too late because she didn’t want me driving while I was tired so I told her I’d just stay out if I did. Not necessarily with you but I mean- I just-“ Louis told him.

 

“Oh, okay.” Harry said with a smile, twining their fingers together before getting up. “I’m gonna go make breakfast. You gonna come?” He asked.

 

Louis smiled and got up, squeezing Harry’s hand as he nodded. “Of course.” He murmured.

 

Harry smiled at him and pulled him closer, resting his free hand on the boy’s hip. He leant in and pressed their lips together for a second before pulling back. He started tugging on Louis’ hand, leading the boy out of the room and down the stairs, to the kitchen. Zayn was sitting at the table, looking up when they walked in the room.

 

“Make me pancakes.” Zayn said.

 

“Excuse you? I know that’s not how your mother raised you.” Harry replied, though there was a smile on his face.

 

“Yeah, well...” Zayn shrugged.

 

“Go sit down, Lou.” Harry said softly.

 

Louis’ eyes widened but he nodded, taking the seat across from Zayn.

 

“Don’t forget the chocolate chips, Hazza.” Zayn said, smile on his face.

 

“You’re such a fucking princess.” Harry grumbled, before moving around Zayn’s kitchen, getting all the ingredients for pancake batter. “Do you want to learn how to make pancakes? I’ll teach you as long as you don’t complain.” He said softly.

 

Zayn shrugged. “Nah, not right now. Not in the mood.” He said.

 

“You’re never in the mood.” Harry grumbled out as he started measuring out ingredients, mixing them in a bowl.

 

“That statement is very inaccurate. I’m always in the mood.” Zayn grinned.

 

“Yeah, sure you are.” Harry muttered under his breath.

 

“Unless you’re forgetting the entire weeke-“

 

“Alright, I get the fucking point.” Harry groaned. He let out a sigh before turning around. “Lou, do you like chocolate chips in yours?” Harry asked, smiling at him.

 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Louis said quietly.

 

“Y’ okay?” Harry questioned as he walked over to the stove with the bowl of batter and the bag of chocolate chips.

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Louis said.

 

“Alright, love.” Harry replied.

 

He moved to get a pan and cooking spray before bringing it to the stove. He put the pan on the stove and turned the burner on, waiting for it to heat up before spraying it. He scooped some batter into the pan and grabbed some chocolate chips, sprinkling them on top. He got a plate out as he waited for the batter to bubble, flipping the pancake when it did.

 

He made the entire bowl of batter and brought the plate over to the table when he was done. He walked back to get three plates, forks, and knives, setting them down on the table.

 

“Thanks, cutie.” Zayn mumbled as he got some pancakes, putting them on his plate.

 

“You’re welcome, you hopeless twat.” Harry replied. “Go get the syrup.” He said.

 

Zayn just rolled his eyes but got up and got the bottle out of the pantry, bringing it to the table. “Makin’ me get up when you coulda grabbed it.” He grumbled under his breath.

 

“Oh, shut up. You’re lucky I even made you breakfast.” Harry said.

 

“You woulda made breakfast anyways. Louis is here. Which, good morning, by the way.” Zayn said, smiling at the other boy.

 

“Oh, uhm, yeah, hi. Good morning.” Louis mumbled, glancing up to Zayn before looking back down to his pancakes.

 

“Why’re you so tense? You need to relax a bit, mate.” Zayn chuckled out.

 

“Sorry.” Louis whispered, still staring at his food.

 

Harry moved his hand to Louis’ back, pushing it under his shirt. Louis jumped at the touch as Harry’s hand travelled along his waist, stopping to squeeze his hip. Louis took a deep breath before looking up, sending Zayn a small smile. Zayn smiled back at him, raising an eyebrow.

 

Harry lightly rubbed his thumb into Louis’ side as he looked across the table to Zayn. “I think I left my boxers here the other day.” He voiced.

 

“Yeah, you did.” Zayn mumbled around the food in his mouth.

 

“Did you wash them?” Harry asked.

 

“Why would I do that?” Zayn chuckled out.

 

“Because it’s the nice thing to do.” Harry replied, giving him an incredulous look.

 

“Well, I guess I’m not a very nice person. Take ‘em home and wash them yourself.” Zayn said.

 

Harry let out a groan. “You’re a menace. I’m not taking them home if they’re still covered in- Never mind.” He said, cutting himself off.

 

Louis looked over to Harry, eyes wide, the boy just smiling innocently at him. Louis rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking down to his food. Harry smiled and leant over, pressing his lips to Louis’ cheek.

 

Louis let out a laugh and pushed Harry’s face away. “Y’r all sticky.” He chuckled out, his cheeks pinking.

 

Harry smiled and cupped Louis’ face, turning it towards himself. He leant in and pressed a sticky kiss to his lips making the boy smile, Louis’ eyes falling shut. Harry lightly sucked on Louis’ bottom lip, then pressed a short kiss to his lips before pulling back.

 

“Thanks for that.” Louis breathed out, his eyes fluttering open.

 

“Mm, you’re welcome.” Harry chirped out, smiling before taking a bite of pancake. Louis smiled before turning back to his own food.

 

The rest of breakfast passed by smoothly, chatting between bites. Louis was still a little nervous; reserved almost, but he talked every once in a while. Harry forced Zayn to help clean up afterwards, making him wash the dishes.

 

“You’re an arsehole. You’re never allowed over again.” Zayn grumbled under his breath as he scrubbed at a plate.

 

“I could h-“

 

“Nope. Zayn’s doing it.” Harry smirked out.

 

“Harry Edward Styles, I will rip your dick off and feed it to your cat.” Zayn warned.

 

“Hey... Don’t bring Dusty into this. She didn’t do anything to you.” Harry said.

 

“She clawed my hand once. S’ good enough reason.” Zayn fought back.

 

“She wanted to _play with you_ , Zayn. She’s a cat. She needs attention.” Harry told him.

 

“You’re a cat.” Zayn muttered.

 

“I’m taking that as a compliment, so thank you. I am very much a cat.” Harry grinned out.

 

“You’re more like a newborn kitten. Doesn’t really know how to use its legs yet.” Zayn smirked.

 

“Oh, fuck off, would you? I am very capable of using my legs.” Harry replied.

 

“I’m sure you are, sweetheart. I’m sure you are.” Zayn murmured, smiling as he looked down to the dish he was scrubbing.

 

Harry brought his leg up and kicked the back of Zayn’s knee, making it buckle. “See? Works perfectly.” Harry smirked.

 

“You’re a cunt, is what you are.” Zayn grumbled.

 

“Yeah, but at least I don’t have one.” Harry shrugged before walking away, moving to sit on the table in front of Louis. Louis hesitantly smiled up at him, Harry smiling back.

 

“Arse off the table, Styles.” Zayn said.

 

Harry smirked and slid off the edge of the table, right into Louis’ lap. Louis let out a squeak and his eyes widened as Harry wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

“And you say I’m a menace.” Zayn chuckled out, glancing over his shoulder before turning back to the dishes he was washing.

 

Louis carefully wrapped his arms around Harry’s back, gripping onto his shirt. “You’re just a handful, aren’t you?” Louis laughed out.

 

“He definitely is.” Zayn said.

 

“I definitely am. I recall you saying something about me being impossible to handle.” Harry agreed.

 

“Yeah, I was definitely right about that.” Louis said with a smile.

 

“Definitely.” Harry murmured before leaning in to drag their lips together, pulling back afterwards.

 

Louis raised an eyebrow making Harry shake his head and lean back in, firmly pressing their lips together. “Much better.” Louis mumbled.

 

Harry smiled and tilted his head to slot their lips together before starting to move them. Louis let out a small giggle and pressed his tongue out, flicking it over Harry’s when the boy’s lips parted before pulling it back, lightly sucking on the boy’s bottom lip. He bit down and lightly tugged it back as he pulled away before leaning in for more, their lips working together.

 

Harry pushed his tongue out, licking into Louis’ mouth when the boy’s lips parted. Their tongues moved together softly, slowly twirling against each other’s. Louis’ hands dug into Harry’s back, his fingers twisting in the fabric of the boy’s shirt.

 

Harry trailed his hands up into Louis’ hair, gripping and slowly pulling back, ducking down to press his lips to the boy’s neck. Louis let out a heavy sigh as Harry started sucking soft marks into his skin.

 

“My mum’s gonna kill you if that bruises.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry let out a huff of a laugh and pulled back, moving one of his hands to the fading mark on Louis’ neck from the other day, pressing his thumb into it. “W’s she mad about this?” He murmured, running the pad of his thumb over it.

 

“She asked me what it was but I kind of avoided the question. Plus my sisters weren’t home. I know they’d be asking what it was.” Louis said with a laugh.

 

Harry let out a small laugh. “Understandable.” He said, nosing under Louis’ jaw.

 

Louis let out a small giggle and scrunched up his neck. “You really are impossible.” He giggled.

 

“You like it.” Harry murmured.

 

“Maybe...” Louis replied, tipping his head back before Harry lightly bit down on his jaw.

 

“Are you two done?” Zayn groaned.

 

Harry let out a loud laugh and tucked his face into Louis’ neck. “Sorry, Zaynie.” He chuckled out.

 

Zayn just rolled his eyes and shook his head, though there was a smile on his face. “Are we done in here?” He asked.

 

“Yes, Zayn.” Harry laughed out.

 

“Good. Out of my kitchen.” Zayn said.

 

Harry let out a huff. “Fine.” He mumbled.

 

Harry carefully climbed off of Louis’ lap, stretching out when he was standing up, Louis smiling up at him. He stood up and pushed the chair back in, folding his hands together. Harry smiled and shook his head reaching out for one of Louis’ hands. He tugged the boy into the living room, sitting down on the couch before pulling Louis across his lap.

 

Harry started rubbing his thumb into the back of Louis’ hand as he wrapped his free arm around the boy’s waist. “What do you want to do today?” He asked quietly, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder.

 

“Uhm, I’m not sure.” Louis shrugged.

 

“Alright. Do you want to hang out? Or do you have to get home?” Harry questioned.

 

“You could come home with me, if you want. Oh, that came out wrong, but you get what I’m saying.” Louis mumbled.

 

Harry let out a small laugh and nodded. “Yeah, I get it. If you want me to.” He said softly, nuzzling into the boy’s neck.

 

Louis let out a quiet giggle and nodded. “That’d be nice.” He murmured.

 

“When do you want to go?” Harry asked.

 

“Mm, whenever you want.” Louis replied.

 

“Now?” Harry questioned.

 

“That’s fine.” Louis said, turning to press a small kiss to Harry’s lips before pulling back. Harry smiled and nuzzled behind Louis’ ear. “You really are like a kitten.” Louis said quietly.

 

“So I’ve been told.” Harry chuckled out.

 

Louis let out a small sigh and brought his hand up to pet through Harry’s curls. “You wanna get ready to go?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” Harry said, nodding his head.

 

Louis smiled before getting out of his lap. “I have to go get my stuff from upstairs.” He told Harry.

 

“Yeah, same.” Harry said quietly, getting up from the couch. He moved over to Louis, grabbing the boy’s waist from behind as he started walking away.

 

Louis let out a laugh as he made his way towards the stairs, Harry letting go as he started walking up. “I’ll be right up, Lou.” Harry said before turning towards the kitchen. Zayn was putting away the dishes from breakfast. “Hey, Z? We’re gonna go, babe.” Harry said.

 

“Okay, Haz.” Zayn said, not turning from where he was putting the plates away.

 

Harry slowly made his way to Zayn, resting his hands on the boy’s hips as he pressed himself to his back. “You alright, love?” Harry murmured, pressing his lips to Zayn’s neck.

 

“Yeah, Haz. M’ fine.” Zayn mumbled, voice heavy.

 

“Hey, hey, look at me, baby.” Harry whispered, backing up and forcefully turning Zayn around. Harry leant in and pressed their lips together.

 

“Don’t, Haz.” Zayn whispered, pulling back.

 

“Zayn, what’s wrong?” Harry whispered back, reaching up to cup the boy’s face. He leant in again, connecting their lips firmly.

 

Zayn didn’t move for a bit before pulling back. “Harry, stop.” He said quietly.

 

“Why?” Harry asked just as quiet.

 

“It’s not fair. You can’t have us both.” Zayn told him.

 

“I’m- I’m not trying to. I’m just trying to kiss you, like we do every time we see each other. It’d be the same with Liam, or Niall on occasion. There’s nothing different about what we’re doing than what we do every other time.” Harry said quietly.

 

“It is though, innit? Different, I mean.” Zayn said.

 

“No, it’s not. I told you I wouldn’t stop kissing you, that it’d be something he’d have to deal with, and I meant it, Zayn. I’m not going to stop because I went on one date with him. I’m not going to stop if I go on twenty dates with him. This has always been part of our friendship and I’m not gonna lose that over a guy.” Harry said.

 

“I just don’t want things to get complicated; confusing.” Zayn said softly.

 

“They won’t. I just want to kiss my best friend, like I always do.” Harry murmured, leaning in closer.

 

Zayn hesitated before nodding, leaning forward to close the distance between them. Harry let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around Zayn, pulling him in as their lips stayed pressed together, unmoving. Zayn let out a soft breath and tilted his head, their lips fitting together before they started moving against each other’s.

 

Harry let out a quiet noise as he pushed his tongue out, slipping it into Zayn’s mouth when the boy’s lips parted. Harry let out a groan and trailed his hands down, stopping on Zayn’s bum and squeezing. Zayn let out a loud laugh against Harry’s lips but kept kissing him as the boy started kneading his hands into his arse.

 

“It’s not nice to tease. Don’t touch my bum unless you’re gonna follow up.” Zayn chuckled against his lips.

 

“Maybe I am.” Harry mumbled.

 

“No, you’re not.” Zayn mumbled back.

 

Harry just pressed further into Zayn’s lips and started kneading his hands harder. All of a sudden, there was a gasp from behind Harry. Louis was staring wide eyed because those were definitely Harry’s hands on Zayn’s bum.

 

Harry burst out laughing against Zayn’s lips, pressing a sweet peck to them before resting their foreheads together. “Hi, Lou.” He laughed out.

 

“I- Uhm- Hi.” Louis whispered.

 

“Your hands are still on my arse, Haz.” Zayn whispered.

 

Harry immediately pulled his hands up, moving them to Zayn’s hips. “Right. Your tiny, non-existent arse.” He mumbled out.

 

“You have absolutely no room to talk. There is literally nothing there.” Zayn chuckled out.

 

“I at least have some shape. You’re just, like, flat.”

 

“No, you don’t.” Louis said from behind him. “I’m looking right now. You have no arse.”

 

“Thanks for backin’ me up, Lou. Some help you are.” Harry grumbled.

 

“I’m sure you’ll grow into it.” Louis smiled out.

 

“I’m sorry not all of us have your arse. Like, seriously.” Harry muttered.

 

“It’s a blessing and a curse.” Louis giggled out.

 

“I’m sure it is.” Harry mumbled. “Goodbye, Zayn. I love you a lot, you stupid, arseless twat.” He said to the boy. He reached up and cupped Zayn’s face, stroking over his cheekbone as he leant in and pressed a kiss to the corner of the boy’s mouth.

 

“Goodbye, you stupid kitten. I love you too. Treat him nice.” Zayn murmured, kissing Harry’s cheek before pulling back.

 

Harry smiled and patted Zayn’s cheek before pulling back, walking over to Louis. “I got your stuff.” Louis told him, holding out the boy’s jacket. “The rest is in my bag.” He said quietly.

 

A bright smile broke out on Harry’s face. “Thanks, Lou.” He said softly.

 

“You’re welcome.” Louis mumbled, his cheeks pinking.

 

“Did you get your toothbrush?” Harry asked.

 

“Oh, no, I didn’t.” Louis said.

 

“Go on, then.” Harry chuckled out.

 

Louis smiled and walked away, turning up to go up the stairs. Harry walked back over to Zayn and wrapped his arms around the boy’s shoulders, nuzzling into his neck.

 

“Hi, Haz.” Zayn murmured, bringing a hand up to run through the boy’s curls.

 

“Hi, Z. Call me if you want me to come over and I will, alright?” Harry mumbled, his lips moving against Zayn’s neck.

 

“I will, Hazza. I definitely will.” Zayn told him, lightly scratching over the back of Harry’s neck before running his fingers behind the boy’s ear.

 

Harry rubbed his face into Zayn’s neck before pulling back slightly, moving his hands to the boy’s hair, stroking his thumb over his scalp. He leant in and pressed a gentle kiss to Zayn’s lips, his eyes falling shut. Zayn let out a small hum, bringing his hands to rest on Harry’s hips.

 

“I love you, Haz.” Zayn mumbled.

 

“I love you too, Z, so much.” Harry mumbled back.

 

“Louis’ standing behind you.” Zayn muttered.

 

“Hi, Lou.” Harry said against Zayn’s lips.

 

“Hi.” Louis said.

 

Harry smiled against Zayn’s lips, pressing a small kiss to them before pulling back. He moved his hand to stroke over Zayn’s cheek, smiling at him. “Bye, cutie. I’ll see you soon. Text me.” Harry murmured.

 

“Bye, love. I will.” Zayn said, squeezing Harry’s hip before the boy pulled back.

 

Harry made his way over to Louis, Zayn smiling after them. Louis smiled and grabbed Harry’s hand making the boy grin widely.

 

“Bye, Zayn. Thank you for having me.” Louis said, looking over to the boy.

 

“Bye, Louis.” Zayn said, waving at them.

 

Louis smiled before turning and leading them outside. He opened Harry’s door for him, the boy climbing in the car as Louis got in the other side, putting his bag in the back. They both buckled up and Louis started the car, backing out of the driveway.

 

“So, how old is Zayn?” Louis asked quietly.

 

“Oh, uhm, he’s sixteen. He’ll be seventeen in January.” Harry replied.

 

“Oh, that’s cool. My birthday’s soon too.” Louis said.

 

“When is it?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“Uhm, just about two weeks. It’s Christmas Eve actually.” Louis said softly.

 

“Seriously?! That’s pretty awesome.” Harry chuckled out.

 

Louis smiled. “Yeah, it’s pretty cool.” He said.

 

“You gonna celebrate?” Harry questioned.

 

“Uhm, I don’t know. The guys from the team wanted to do something but I don’t know if I want to. Might just do something with Mum and the girls.” Louis told him.

 

“Oh, okay.” Harry said quietly.

 

“Would you wanna come if I did do anything?” Louis said hesitantly.

 

“Oh, I mean- Yeah, of course I would.” Harry murmured, small smile on his face.

 

Louis let out a heavy breath. “Yeah?” He questioned.

 

“Absolutely.” Harry told him. “Although I’m not too sure your, uh, teammates would appreciate me, uhm, anywhere, really.” He whispered.

 

“I- Oh... Yeah...” Louis sighed out.

 

“It’s alright. I don’t have to go.” Harry mumbled.

 

“I want you to, though.” Louis whispered.

 

“It’s fine, Lou. We can just- I don’t know. We can celebrate on our own or something. I’ll make you a cake.” Harry said with a smile.

 

“You can bake?” Louis asked.

 

“I made you pancakes, didn’t I?” Harry teased. “But yeah, I work at a bakery. Picked up a few tricks.” He said.

 

“Is there anything you can’t do?” Louis chuckled out as he turned onto his street.

 

“I cannot, for the life of me, play football.” Harry mumbled, his cheeks flushing slightly.

 

Louis pulled into his driveway and shut off the car, turning to look at Harry. “You’re serious? Like actually serious?” Louis asked, face shocked.

 

“Zayn was pretty right when he called me a newborn kitten that can’t use their legs. I’m clumsy enough just trying to walk.” Harry shrugged out, cheeks pink.

 

A bright smile broke out onto Louis’ face. “Well, I guess I have to teach you then.” He said with a smile.

 

“Oh, no. Lou, I can’t-“

 

“Oh, yes you can.” Louis said. “Now I’m determined.” He added.

 

“You’re gonna be disappointed.” Harry sighed out.

 

“I doubt that, love.” Louis said softly. “Let’s go inside.” He said.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head but unbuckled his seatbelt, climbing out of the car. Louis got out and grabbed his bag before walking up to the door, Harry following him onto the porch. Louis reached out and opened the door, stepping inside, shutting it behind Harry.

 

“Uhm, so this is my house.” Louis said quietly, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“Louis?!” They heard a voice call before a woman showed up from another room. “Oh, love. I was so worried. Oh and who’s this?” She asked, looking over to Harry.

 

“Oh, uhm, this is Harry.” Louis said nervously.

 

“Oh, hello, dear.” She said.

 

“Hi, Ms. Tomlinson.” Harry said quietly.

 

“Oh, just call me Jay, love.” She chuckled out.

 

“Oh, okay. Sorry, Jay.” Harry said with a smile.

 

“Not a problem, sweetheart. All the girls are back so you’ve been warned.” Jay told them.

 

“Alright, thanks, Mum.” Louis said.

 

“Of course. I have work in a few hours, just so you know. I’ll be back by eight. Cheryll’s gonna come over to watch everyone, though, so you can do what you want.” She told him.

 

“Alright. Thanks again. I think we’re gonna go upstairs, so good talk and all.” Louis chuckled out.

 

Jay let out a laugh and shook her head before turning to walk away. Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and started pulling him up the stairs, pulling him into a room. He shut the door behind them before putting his bag down.

 

“This is my room.” He said quietly.

 

Harry squeezed his hand and smiled at him. “I like it.” He murmured.

 

Louis blushed immediately, ducking his head down. “Thanks.” He whispered.

 

Harry just smiled. Louis started leading them to his bed, sitting down on the edge, Harry doing the same. He kicked his shoes off before shuffling up the bed, lying back against the pillows. He gestured for Harry to come up so the boy took his shoes off before crawling up the bed, straddling one of Louis’ thighs. He leant down and pressed a soft kiss to Louis’ lips before moving off of him, laying down next to him on the bed. He reached out for Louis’ hand and tangled their fingers together, resting their hands in between their bodies.

 

All of a sudden, the door burst open and two girls came running over to the bed, crawling on top of Louis.

 

“What did I tell you about knocking, girls?” Louis scolded.

 

“Sorry, Louis.” They said at the same time.

 

Louis just smiled and looked over to Harry. “This is Daisy and Phoebe, the twins.” He told him.

 

“Hi, girls.” Harry said, smiling at them.

 

“Who’re you?” One of them asked.

 

“I’m Harry.” Harry said.

 

“Louis, is this your boyfriend? Is that why you’re holding hands?” One of the girls questioned.

 

“Pheebs, no. He’s- He’s just my friend, love.” Louis said quietly.

 

“Then why are you holding hands?” The other one, Daisy, asked.

 

“Uhm, because we want to.” Louis said.

 

“I want to hold your hand!” Phoebe exclaimed.

 

Louis let out a laugh and held out his free hand for the girl. She happily took it and curled up on Louis’ chest.

 

“Harry, can I hold your hand?” Daisy asked.

 

“Yeah, of course.” Harry said softly. She beamed at him and crawled over to hold his hand, lying down across his chest.

 

“Are you two devils happy now?” Louis chuckled out.

 

“Yupp!” “Yes!” They said at the same time.

 

Louis let out a sigh and shook his head. Harry smiled over at him and started stroking the side of the boy’s hand with his thumb.

 

“How was the park yesterday, loves?” Louis asked.

 

“It was fun! We played football!” Phoebe said.

 

“I bet you did great.” Louis murmured.

 

“Yeah! I kicked the ball and it went _really far_!” Daisy said.

 

“That’s wonderful, Dais.” Louis said.

 

Daisy nodded before looking at Harry. “Do you play football?” She asked.

 

“No, love. I don’t.” Harry told her.

 

“Louis! You should teach him! He taught us. We’re still learning though.” Phoebe said.

 

“I told him I would and he said he wouldn’t! Can you believe that?” Louis gasped.

 

“Harry! You have to let him teach you! He’s a really good teacher.” Daisy exclaimed.

 

“I’m sure he is, but I’m _really bad_ at football.” Harry tried.

 

“Louis can help!” Daisy said.

 

Harry let out a sigh and nodded. “Fine, Louis. I will allow you to try and teach me how to play football.” He sighed out.

 

“Good.” Louis said.

 

“I want a snack. Louis, do you think Mummy will give us snacks?” Phoebe asked.

 

“Well, I guess you’ll have to go ask her, now won’t you?” Louis said.

 

“Okay! I want grapes. Do we have grapes?” Daisy asked.

 

“I’m not sure, love. Go ask Mum. I’m sure if we do, she’ll give you some.” Louis told them.

 

“Alright!” Daisy said. Phoebe climbed off of Louis as Daisy started crawling across their chests.

 

“It’s not nice to climb over people, Dais.” Louis said.

 

“I’m sorry!” Daisy said before turning and scampering out of the room, Phoebe following her.

 

Louis let out a heavy sigh before turning on his side to face Harry. “So, you’ve met the twins.” He said.

 

“They’re lovely, Lou.” Harry murmured.

 

Louis smiled at him and shuffled closer until they were pressed together. He lightly nosed into Harry’s cheek before pressing their lips together. Harry smiled and started moving his lips, Louis moving with him.

 

Louis moved his hand and brought it to rest on Harry’s hip, lightly pushing his shirt up so his hand was resting on the warm skin. Harry brought his hand up and cupped Louis’ cheek before moving it into his hair. Harry lightly pressed his tongue out, Louis opening his mouth to meet it with his own. He let out a quiet moan as their tongues moved together softly. Louis let out a heavy sigh and pushed his hand up the back of Harry’s shirt, resting his palm on the boy’s back so he could pull him in closer.

 

“Hey, Lou- What the fuck.” Louis immediately pulled back, because that was Luke’s voice. He whipped his head around to face the boy. Luke was staring wide eyed, his mouth open.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Louis asked.

 

“What the fuck am I- What the fuck are you doing?! Why are you fucking snogging a dude?!” Luke exclaimed.

 

“What I do in my own house is none of your concern.” Louis growled out.

 

“Don’t get all technical with me. Why are you-“

 

“Why are you here, Luke?” Louis asked, voice too pleasant.

 

“I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the park. But obviously you’re busy. Jesus, out of all blokes, you pick Styles.” Luke said.

 

Louis glanced over to Harry to see him sitting up with his knees at his chest, his head tucked between. “I think you should go.” Louis said, addressing Luke.

 

“Louis, I-“

 

“You need to leave.” Louis said.

 

“Lou, just- I- I don’t have a problem with whatever the fuck this is but it’s not me you should be worried about. You know Kevin-“

 

“Unless he wants to get kicked off the team, he’s not gonna have a problem with it.” Louis told him. “And there won’t be a problem unless you tell them, so just know that if they do find out, I’ll know it’s you.” He said, tone of finality in his voice.

 

“Alright, whatever. I’m leaving.” Luke grumbled out, turning and walking out of the room.

 

Louis didn’t move until he heard the front door shut. He let out a sigh and turned to Harry, reaching out and resting his hand on the boy’s shoulder, Harry flinching at the touch. “Haz, are you-“

 

“I think I should go.” Harry whispered.

 

“What? Why?” Louis asked.

 

“Lou, just- I’m gonna go. I need to go. I can’t- I can’t do this.” Harry whispered, looking over to Louis with sad eyes.

 

“Harry, what’re you talking about?” Louis asked quietly.

 

“I- I can’t fucking do this, Louis. It’s too much.” Harry said quietly, carefully moving off the bed. He moved over to his shoes and started pulling them on.

 

“Harry, what- Don’t do this. Please. Harry, please don’t go.” Louis said.

 

“Lou, I can’t- It was nice but it’s not gonna work out. I’m- I’m not trying to force you out of the closet. You’re not even gay. But people are gonna start finding out and it’s gonna be shit for you and I can’t do that. It’d be best just to stop now before we get attached or whatever. I’m sure you’ll find some nice girl and you two can be happy but I can’t do this.” Harry told him.

 

“Fuck, Harry. I don’t want some girl! I want you! Do you not realise that?” Louis exclaimed. “I just want you.” He added in a whisper.

 

“You’re just confused, Louis.” Harry said.

 

“I’m not fucking confused. I want you and I want to go out with you and kiss you and fucking hold your hand. You can’t fucking do this to me. I waited weeks just to fucking talk to you. You just- You can’t go.” Louis whispered.

 

“Louis, I can’t- I really can’t- It’s too much. I- I-“ Harry cut himself off.

 

Louis got up from the bed and started walking towards Harry, stopping in front of him. Harry took a step back but Louis only moved closer. Harry kept going backwards until his back hit the wall, but Louis was still there in front of him.

 

“Harry, please don’t go. I just-“ Louis let out a heavy breath and rested their foreheads together before leaning in, pressing his lips to Harry’s.

 

“Please, stop.” Harry whispered.

 

“Why?” Louis asked, pressing another kiss to Harry’s lips.

 

“Because if you keep going, I know I won’t.” Harry said quietly, his eyes shut.

 

“Good.” Louis breathed out before slotting their lips together, lightly sucking on Harry’s bottom one.

 

“Lou-“

 

“Don’t go, Harry. Don’t- Don’t leave me. I want to be with you and whatever comes with that.” Louis mumbled against his lips.

 

Harry immediately pulled away. “No, you don’t, Louis. Don’t ever fucking say that. You don’t want what comes with it. It’s not a fucking walk in the park. Everyone hates you and you get hurt every day. That’s not something you want. You don’t know what comes with being with me and I sure as hell don’t want you to go through what I do.” Harry said harshly.

 

“Haz, I just- Were you just gonna lead me on and then stop? Why would you even go out with me if there was no chance of us being together? That’s what I want from you Harry. I want to be with you and I don’t think you get that I really mean that. If- If you-“ Louis cut himself off, his eyes widening. “You never really liked me, did you? Was this just a pity date so I’d leave you alone?” Louis whispered.

 

“Louis, no. It wasn’t like that. Not at all. Of- Of course I liked you. I still do. It’s just- It’s hard. It’s enough getting hurt physically every day, but I- I’m trying to protect myself from getting hurt emotionally too. And I don’t want to see you get hurt either. You really have no idea what it’s like, Louis. And I’d like to keep it that way. If keeping you safe means us not being together, then so be it.” Harry said quietly.

 

“It’s worth it, I think. You’re worth it to me, Harry, and I’m hoping you’ll realise that.” Louis said softly.

 

“I just- I don’t want you to leave if things go to shit.” Harry whispered.

 

“I won’t. I promise.” Louis replied.

 

“It’s hard, Lou. I don’t think you get how hard it is. The names hurt, getting shoved into a locker hurts, everything hurts. It’s not easy at all.” Harry told him.

 

“I think you’re forgetting that I’m the captain of the football team. And if any of them fuck with you, or me, they’re off. Simple as that.” Louis replied, nudging his nose into Harry’s. Harry let out a small sigh and nudged him back before pressing their lips together, giving a small nod. “Yeah?” Louis murmured, dragging their lips together.

 

“Yeah. Yes, okay.” Harry whispered.

 

“You’re being serious?” Louis asked.

 

“I- Yeah. Yeah, I am. We can- Yeah...” Harry breathed out.

 

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders and tucked his face into the boy’s neck. “Thank you.” He whispered.

 

“Of course. I do actually like you, Lou. It’s not a pity thing and I’m not just leading you on.” Harry told him.

 

“Well, that’s good to know.” Louis chuckled out.

 

“Hmm, yeah.” Harry said, turning to nose into Louis’ temple.

 

Louis pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s neck. “So, we’re dating now?” He asked.

 

“Yupp.” Harry replied.

 

“Like boyfriends?” Louis asked again.

 

“Mhm.” Harry hummed out.

 

Louis smiled and let out a little hum. “Thanks for being my first boyfriend. I think I picked a pretty good one.” He mumbled.

 

“You’re my first boyfriend too, y’ know?” Harry replied softly, moving his hands to Louis’ back, lightly running his fingers up and down the boy’s spine.

 

Louis shivered and nodded. “I guess we’re each other’s firsts. Oh, well- I mean-“

 

“Poor choice of wording. I get it.” Harry laughed quietly.

 

Louis let out a nervous laugh and nodded before pulling back. He hooked his hands together at the back of Harry’s neck and leant in, pressing their lips together briefly before pulling back. Harry smiled and leant back in, pressing their lips together again. Louis smiled and pulled back, pressing his lips to Harry’s jaw.

 

Harry moved his hands down to the back of Louis’ thighs and carefully picked him up, making Louis let out a shriek and clutch onto the back of his shirt. “Oh my God! Harry!” He squeaked out.

 

Harry let out a laugh and walked him over to the bed, gently placing him down. “What, love?” He murmured, pressing a kiss to the boy’s forehead before pulling back.

 

“You really are a menace.” Louis sighed out.

 

“I know, Lou. Oh, where’d you put my phone? I need to text my Mum.” Harry asked.

 

“Oh, it’s in my bag. Front pocket.” Louis told him.

 

Harry smiled and pecked his cheek before moving over to the backpack Louis had put down when they first walked in the room. He unzipped the front pocket and pulled out his phone, opening it up. He quickly typed out a message to his mum.

 

‘ _At Louis’ house.’_

 

He put the phone in his pocket and moved over to the bed, crawling up and curling into Louis’ side. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder, pulling the boy in closer. Harry brought his hand up and pushed it up under Louis’ shirt, resting it on the boy’s stomach.

 

They were quiet for awhile before Louis spoke up. “So, tell me about your friends.” He said softly.

 

“Oh, uhm... You’ve met Zayn, so there’s him. You know who Liam is.”

 

“He doesn’t like me, does he?” Louis asked quietly.

 

“I’ll talk to him about it. I’m sure he’ll warm up to you.” Harry said before continuing. “Liam’s... He’s actually the nicest person I know. He’s so sweet. He, uhm, he boxes. He’s really protective of me, which is understandable. I don’t know. He, uhm, he has sisters. They’re both older though. Uhm, he’s dating Sophia. She’s in my year. Oh, and there’s Niall. Love him to death. He’s such an easygoing person. He has a brother who’s older. No sisters. But, uhm, yeah... I don’t know. What about you? What about your friends?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“I, uh... The guys are... It may not seem like it, but they do have feelings and stuff. They care about me, which is really nice, but, uhm, they’re- they’re just- I don’t know. There’s also Stan. He, uh, he’s from this camp that I went to for years, like summer camp. I love him to death. He’s just- He’s so understanding. One of the best friends I have.” Louis said.

 

Harry nodded and ran his hand over Louis’ stomach, resting it in the dip of his waist. “Sounds nice.” He mumbled, running his hand up and down over Louis’ hip. “You’re, like, really curvy, if that makes sense.” Harry muttered.

 

Louis let out a sigh but nodded. “It’s the arse, and the hips, and the thighs.” He laughed out, shaking his head.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow and trailed his hand down, stopping on Louis’ thigh and squeezing softly. “Y’ve got nice thighs, though. I like ‘em.” He murmured, kneading his hand into the strong muscles.

 

Louis let out a small hum. “Thanks, love.” He said, bringing his hand up to stroke through Harry’s curls.

 

“Y’ve- Y’ve got really pretty eyes too. You- You’re just pretty all over.” Harry mumbled.

 

Louis let out a small laugh. “V’ never been called pretty before. Thanks, Haz.” He said.

 

“Mm, s’ true. Y’r very pretty.” Harry said, trailing his fingertips up Louis’ thigh and over his hip until he was pushing his hand back under the boy’s shirt.

 

“You really are very cuddly.” Louis stated.

 

“Yupp. Told you I was.” Harry mumbled.

 

Louis let out a small hum and nodded. “It’s a good thing.” He murmured.

 

“Good.” Harry replied.

 

Harry turned and nuzzled his face into Louis’ chest before resting his head there. Louis let out a sigh and started running his fingers back and forth across Harry’s neck. Harry let out a soft noise and pushed his face into Louis’ chest.

 

“Lou!” Jay yelled from downstairs.

 

Louis let out a groan. “What, Mum?!” He called back.

 

“Can you come here please?” She called.

 

He let out a sigh. “Haz, I’ll be right back.” He said.

 

“Mm, yeah. Go on.” Harry mumbled, rolling to the side so Louis could get up.

 

Louis quickly got up and walked into the hall, looking down the stairs. “What, Mum?” He asked.

 

“Can you come watch the girls? I got called in early. Cheryll said she’d be here in forty five minutes.” Jay said.

 

Louis let out a sigh and brought a hand up to rub over his face but nodded. “Yeah, of course.” He said.

 

“Alright. Thank you.” She said.

 

“Yeah.” Louis sighed out before turning back to his room. “Haz, we gotta go downstairs. I need to watch the girls for a bit.” He said.

 

“Oh, okay.” Harry said, smiling before getting up. He walked over to Louis and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, leaning up for a kiss.

 

Louis let out a small giggle and brought his hand up to cup Harry’s cheek before pulling back. “Come on, then.” He whispered, pulling back but grabbing Harry’s hand so he could lead them downstairs.

 

Harry smiled as he followed Louis down, the boy leading him to the living room. The twins were squeezed into an armchair and there were two more girls sitting on one of the couches.

 

“Hi, Harry!” One of the twins said.

 

“That’s Harry! He’s Louis’ boyfriend.” The other one said.

 

“No, Daisy. They’re just friends, remember?” Phoebe said.

 

“No, Dais is right.” Louis said quietly.

 

“But you said he wasn’t!” Phoebe whined.

 

“Well, now he is, so hush up.” Louis told her, sticking his tongue out.

 

“That’s not nice, Louis!” Phoebe said.

 

“Yeah, well...” Louis just shrugged. “Oh, that’s Fizzy and Lottie.” He said, gesturing to the girls on the couch.

 

“Lou!” Jay called from the other room.

 

Louis started tugging on Harry’s hand, pulling him to the kitchen. “Yeah, Mum?” He asked.

 

“I’m leaving now. I’ll be back at the same time. Cheryll will-“

 

“Be here in forty five minutes. Yeah, you already said that.” Louis said.

 

“Don’t sass me, mister.” Jay said.

 

“I was not- I did not sass you! Harry, was I sassing her?” Louis asked. Harry just held his hands up in surrender. “Some help you are.” Louis grumbled. Harry smiled and wrapped his hand around Louis’ waist making the boy shake his head.

 

“Now, before you so rudely interrupted me. Cheryll will be here in twenty minutes actually. She’s making dinner. I don’t know what your plans are but if you leave or stay out, let me know this time, alright?” Jay sighed out.

 

“Yes, Mum.” Louis groaned.

 

“Don’t give me that. I worry about you. No offence Harry, but I don’t know you and then he just-“

 

“Disappeared? Yeah, my mum said the same thing. I forgot to call her too.” Harry said quietly, small smile on his face.

 

“Oh.” Jay laughed out. Harry nodded.

 

“Anything else I need to know?” Louis asked softly, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.

 

“No, I think that’s it.” Jay said softly, small smile on her face.

 

“Alright. I love you. Bye.” Louis said.

 

“I love you too, Boobear.”

 

“Mum! You’re so embarrassing.” Louis groaned.

 

“It’s my job as your mother.” Jay chuckled out.

 

Harry let out a small laugh and turned to press his face into Louis’ neck. “I’m glad you find this amusing, curly.” Louis grumbled. Harry nodded making Louis sigh. “Bye, Mum. I’ll see you soon.” Louis muttered.

 

“Bye, sweetheart. Bye, Harry.” Jay smiled out as she walked past them.

 

“Bye, Jay! It was nice meeting you!” Harry called after her.

 

“You too, dear!” Jay called before closing the door.

 

“I like your family.” Harry murmured, sucking a small kiss into Louis neck.

 

Louis let out a sigh and tilted his head to the side. “They’re alright, I guess.” He mumbled.

 

“I like them.” Harry repeated, reaching up to cup Louis’ cheek. He pulled back slightly and turned the boy’s head, pressing their lips together.

 

“Ew! Louis!”

 

Louis let out a loud laugh and turned towards Fizzy. “What’re you doing, you little munchkin?” Louis giggled out. He slowly started stepping towards her and brought his hands up. She let out a scream and turned around, running the other way. “I’m gonna get you!” Louis called, running after her. He caught her in the living room and wrapped her in his arms from behind, lifting her off the ground.

 

“Louis! Let me go!” She shrieked.

 

“Nope!” Louis giggled.

 

Harry walked into the room, smiling at the sight.

 

“Louis!” Fizzy exclaimed.

 

“What’s the magic word, Fiz?” Louis asked.

 

“Please?” She tried.

 

“That’s not a magic word!” Louis replied.

 

“Rainbows?” She tried again.

 

“Close enough.” Louis said, lowering her to the ground.

 

She immediately turned around and lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his stomach. “You’re my favourite brother.” Fizzy mumbled.

 

“I’m your only brother, love.” Louis said softly, bringing a hand up to stroke through her hair.

 

“Yeah, well...” She shrugged, squeezing him tighter before pulling back. She lifted her arms up and started making grabby motions. Louis rolled his eyes and picked her up, holding her against his hip. She leant in and kissed his cheek making him smile. He turned and kissed her back making her giggle.

 

“You’re cute.” Louis mumbled.

 

“You’re cute too!” Fizzy giggled out.

 

“I am not cute! Harry, am I cute?!” Louis asked, turning to look at the boy who was leaning up against the doorframe to the kitchen.

 

“Very cute, love.” Harry said softly.

 

“See! I told you!” Fizzy said.

 

“He was the wrong person to ask.” Louis muttered.

 

Harry smiled and walked over to the free couch, sitting down near the end. Fizzy pressed another kiss to Louis’ cheek, Louis turning and pressing one to her forehead before letting her slide off his hip. He moved over to the couch and sat down next to Harry, curling into his side. Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to Louis’ hair, making the boy smile.

 

“Louis, I’m bored.” Lottie whined.

 

“Aunt Cheryll is gonna be here soon, okay?” Louis sighed out.

 

Lottie got up from the other couch and moved over to Louis, climbing into his lap. “Louis... I’m _bored_.” She whined again.

 

“What do you want to do, Lots?” Louis questioned.

 

“Can we watch princess movies?” She asked hopefully.

 

“Yeah, of course. Go pick one out.” Louis said softly.

 

Lottie let out a squeal and jumped out of Louis’ lap, running over to the shelf that had movies on it. She picked one up and brought it over to Louis, holding it out to him.

 

“And what do we have here? Oh, Snow White, huh?” Louis mused. Lottie nodded excitedly. “Alright, love.” He said softly. He got up from the couch and moved over to the TV, putting the movie in. He picked up the remote and started moving back to the couch to find that Lottie was kneeling next to Harry, playing with his hair. “Lottie, what on earth are you doing to him?” Louis asked.

 

“He has curly hair! My friend Annie has curly hair too!” Lottie squealed, running her hands through Harry’s curls.

 

Louis raised an eyebrow at him, Harry mouthing _it’s fine_ back. Louis rolled his eyes and sat down next to her. “Just don’t pull any out.” He said quietly.

 

She nodded brightly and continued to run her hands through it. “It’s really soft, Lou. Have you felt it? Come feel it.” Lottie said excitedly.

 

“I’ve felt it, Lots.” Louis sighed out.

 

“You need to feel it now. It’s softer than before.” She whined.

 

Louis let out a loud laugh and reached over her, running his fingers through Harry’s hair before scratching at his neck. “Very soft, love.” He chuckled out.

 

“See! I told you.” Lottie said.

 

Louis let out a sigh and reached out for Lottie, grabbing her sides and pulling the girl across his lap. “Why are you tormenting my boyfriend?” He said, tickling her sides.

 

“Louis! I wasn’t!” Lottie squealed, squirming around as she pushed at his hands.

 

“Uh huh. Sure you weren’t.” He said, stilling his hands as he smiled at her.

 

He pulled her over his lap to the other side and moved so he was curled up to Harry’s side. “Hi, Lou.” Harry mumbled, turning to press a kiss to Louis’ temple.

 

“Hi.” Louis said softly, turning to press his face into Harry’s neck.

 

“This is one of Gem’s favourite movies.” Harry whispered, nosing into Louis’ hair.

 

“Yeah?” Louis whispered back. Harry nodded, looking to the screen.

 

They sat there for a bit before the door opened and a woman walked in. “Hello...” She called.

 

“In here!” Louis called back.

 

“Hi, everyone. How are you?” The woman asked.

 

“Auntie Cheryll!” Phoebe squealed, shooting off the chair and running over to her, tackling her into a hug.

 

“Hi, love!” She chuckled out.

 

Phoebe grabbed her hand and tugged her to the other side of the couch. “Hi, guys. Oh, who’s this?” Cheryll asked, looking at Harry.

 

“That’s Harry! He’s Louis’ boyfriend!” Daisy exclaimed as she got up and ran to the older woman, wrapping her in a hug.

 

“Boyfriend, huh?” Cheryll mused. Louis’ cheeks pinked but he nodded. “Well, that’s nice, dear.” She said. She looked over to the TV. “Ooh! Snow White, my favourite!” She laughed out, sitting down next to Fizzy.

 

“Louis...” Lottie whined.

 

“What?” Louis groaned.

 

“I love you.” She smiled out.

 

“I love you too.” Louis sighed out.

 

“Louis...” Lottie whined again.

 

“Nope. I’m done. Go bother Auntie Cheryll. We’re going upstairs.” Louis said, getting up from the couch.

 

“Are we?” Harry asked.

 

“We are.” Louis replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

 

“Door open, Louis.” Cheryll called.

 

“I’m eighteen!” Louis replied.

 

“Not yet!” She said.

 

“Two weeks! Two frickin’ weeks and I’m still a child.” Louis groaned as they made their way upstairs.

 

He shut the door behind them and walked over to the bed, lying back against the pillows. Harry moved over to the bed and crawled up next to Louis, curling into his side.

 

“So,” Harry cut himself off.

 

“So what?” Louis asked, worry in his voice.

 

“This is gonna be illegal in two weeks.” Harry said quietly.

 

“You- Oh.” Louis breathed out, his eyes widening. Louis turned on his side and shuffled until they were face to face. “Is that a problem?” He whispered.

 

“I mean- I don’t mind. But, like, I don’t know. Does it bother you?” Harry said quietly.

 

“Uhm, no. Will your mum care?” Louis asked hesitantly.

 

“Oh, uh, maybe a little bit. I mean, I don’t really know.” Harry whispered.

 

“That’s- Okay. I’m sure we can work something out.” Louis said quietly.

 

Harry nodded and leant in, pressing their lips together. He pulled back and moved so he was straddling Louis’ lap. He reached up and grabbed the boy’s face in his hands, leaning in for a kiss. Louis let out a heavy breath through his nose and brought his hands to grab at the back of Harry’s shirt as their lips started moving together.

 

Harry let out a soft moan and trailed his hands down to rest on Louis’ chest as he tilted his head and pushed his tongue out. Louis parted his lips and pressed his tongue out to run over Harry’s. Their tongues started moving together as Harry trailed his hands down, pushing them under Louis’ shirt to rest on his stomach.

 

Harry pushed his hands up Louis’ stomach, lightly brushing his thumbs over the boy’s nipples. “Harry, fuck, no.” Louis gasped out.

 

“Shit, right. Sorry, forgot.” Harry breathed out, moving his hands to Louis’ sides.

 

“S’ alright.” Louis whispered, leaning up to drag his lips over Harry’s before dropping back down.

 

Harry let out a breathy laugh and nodded, his eyes fluttering open. “My bad. Didn’t- They’re really that sensitive?” He asked breathily.

 

“I- Yeah, really fucking sensitive.” Louis whispered, his cheeks heating up as he opened his eyes to look up at Harry. “You got anything on you that’s sensitive that I should know about?” He asked.

 

“My arse.” Harry snorted.

 

“S’ that why you don’t like Zayn slapping it?” Louis questioned.

 

“No, not my- Well, a little, but my-“ Harry cut himself off.

 

“Your- Oh.” Louis said.

 

Harry let out a nervous laugh. “Yeah...” He muttered.

 

“Well, I’ll keep that information for later.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Yeah?” Harry asked.

 

“I mean- Well...” Louis just shrugged.

 

“Have you ever even touched an arse?” Harry questioned with a laugh.

 

Louis let out a scoff. “Obviously.” He said.

 

“That’s not what I’m asking, Lou. Have you ever touched a-“ Harry trailed off.

 

“Oh, uhm, no.” Louis whispered.

 

“That’s what I thought.” Harry said with a small smile.

 

“I’m guessing you have?” Louis said.

 

Harry let out a laugh and nodded. “Yeah, multiple times.” He said.

 

“How far did you and Zayn go?” Louis asked quietly.

 

“Oh, uhm... We, I don’t know?” Harry tried.

 

“Did you have sex?” Louis questioned hesitantly.

 

“No, not at all.” Harry replied immediately.

 

“Why not?” Louis asked curiously.

 

“I, uhm- It was- It was something we established when we first started, uhm- It was just something we were, like- I don’t really know how to explain it.” Harry said quietly.

 

“Did you want to?” Louis asked.

 

“I mean- I want to but I- I want it to be with someone I’m with, not my best friend.” Harry whispered.

 

“I- Okay. I get that.” Louis said.

 

“Have you ever...” Harry trailed off.

 

“Had sex?” Louis asked. Harry nodded. “No, I haven’t.” Louis said softly.

 

“Why not?” Harry questioned.

 

“No one I wanted to do it with.” Louis shrugged.

 

“Have you done other things?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Louis let out a laugh and nodded. “Yeah, I have.” He said softly.

 

“Hmm, alright.” Harry mumbled, ducking down to press his lips to Louis’ neck.

 

He started pressing kisses along the warm skin. He grabbed Louis’ shirt from the inside and pulled it down, trailing his lips down to the boy’s now exposed collarbone. He parted his lips and started sucking softly, gradually sucking harder until there was a bright bruise there.

 

“Thanks for that.” Louis breathed out.

 

“Welcome.” Harry mumbled against his skin.

 

Louis let out a small laugh. “At least it’s covered.” He said.

 

“S’ why I did it there.” Harry murmured.

 

“Considerate.” Louis said softly.

 

“I remembered.” Harry chuckled out.

 

Louis let out a small hum and brought his hands up to Harry’s hair, running his fingers through the soft curls. Harry let out a small keen and rubbed his face into Louis’ neck before nosing under the boy’s ear. Louis moved his hands down, rubbing his fingers along Harry’s neck.

 

“Have anything you wanna do today?” Louis asked.

 

“I do have to go home at some point.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Could always go now. Get away from the girls.” Louis suggested.

 

“Yeah? Yeah, we could do that.” Harry said to himself more than Louis.

 

“Alright, then. Up you get.” Louis said, tugging on Harry’s curls. Harry let out a gasp and his eyes squeezed shut. “Shit, are you okay?” Louis asked worriedly.

 

“Fuck, no, yeah, I’m fine. _Fuck_. That felt good.” Harry breathed out.

 

“You- Oh!” Louis squeaked out, his cheeks pinking.

 

Harry let out a breathy laugh and nodded before sitting back on Louis’ lap. “Well, that’s new.” Harry chuckled out.

 

“I-“ Louis let out a nervous laugh.

 

Harry smiled down at him. “We gonna go?” He murmured.

 

“Well, you’re kind of on top of me so I don’t think we’re gonna get very far.” Louis said with a smile.

 

“I’m sure you could figure something out.” Harry smirked out.

 

Louis rolled his eyes making Harry smile before he got up, moving over to the door. Louis got up from the bed and pulled his shoes on before walking over to Harry. Harry smiled and grabbed Louis’ hand as the boy leant down to pick up the bag he dropped when they first walked in. He slung it over his shoulder as Harry started leading them out of the room and down the stairs.

 

Louis poked his head into the living room. “We’re going out. Not sure when we’ll be back.” He said.

 

“Alright, Lou. Do you think you’ll be home for dinner?” Cheryll asked.

 

“Uhm... I’m not sure. I’ll call and let you know.” He told her.

 

“Alright. Have fun. Drive safe. The roads are still wet.” Cheryll told him.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Louis chuckled out before turning and walking towards the door, pulling Harry with him.

 

They walked out to the car and climbed in, buckling up before Louis started the car, backing out of the driveway.

 

“You remember how to get there?” Harry asked.

 

“You only live like three streets away, Haz.” Louis said softly.

 

“Huh... Alrighty, then.” Harry mumbled. Louis let out a short laugh and shook his head as they turned onto Harry’s street. “Well, that was fast.” Harry commented.

 

“Yeah.” Louis said as he pulled into Harry’s driveway.

 

Louis turned off the car before they got out, going up to the door. Harry pulled it open and stepped inside, Louis shutting the door behind himself.

 

“Hello?” Harry called as he toed off his shoes.

 

“Harry?” He heard Anne call from the living room.

 

He walked in the room to find Anne, Gemma, and Robin all sitting on the couch. “Uhm, hi...” Harry whispered, folding his hands together in front of him as Louis cautiously stepped into the room.

 

Anne let out a heavy breath before getting off the couch, walking over to Harry and wrapping him in a hug. “I was so worried.” She whispered.

 

“Yeah, I know, Mum. I’m sorry.” Harry whispered back, hugging her tightly.

 

“Please don’t ever do that again. I- I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.” She said quietly as she leant back, reaching up to cup Harry’s cheek, stroking over it with her thumb. “You’re my baby. I can’t let anything happen to you.” Anne whispered.

 

“I know, Mum. I know. I didn’t mean to. I just forgot.” Harry said quietly.

 

“I know, baby. Is Zayn okay?” Anne asked.

 

“He’s fine now. I think it’s just because he’s home alone.” Harry told her.

 

“Probably.” Anne sighed out.

 

“We’re gonna go upstairs.” Harry said.

 

Anne raised an eyebrow and Harry rolled his eyes, turning and grabbing Louis’ hand. He started pulling them up the stairs stopping outside of his door. Harry pushed it open and stepped inside, Louis following him in. He shut the door behind them before turning around, freezing where he was. There was someone in his bed. He dropped Louis’ hand and started stepping over, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw Liam’s head poking out of the covers, though the boy was facing away from them.

 

Harry knelt up on the bed and shuffled over to the boy, sitting back on his feet when he reached him. He reached a hand out and lightly stroked the boy’s hair off his forehead. “Li, wake up.” Harry said softly. “Liam, come on, love.” He said, lightly shaking the boy’s shoulder.

 

Liam let out a soft groan and rolled onto his stomach, pushing his face into the pillows. Harry let out a sigh and climbed on top of Liam, straddling the boy’s bum. He grabbed Liam’s shoulders and started shaking him.

 

“Haz, stop.” Liam whined.

 

“Wake up.” Harry said.

 

“Haz, st- Wait, Harry?” Liam gasped, rolling over under the boy.

 

Liam was staring up at Harry with wide eyes, the boy smiling down at him. “Hi, love.” Harry said.

 

“You fucking shithead. I was so worried!” Liam exclaimed, reaching up and wrapping Harry in his arms, pulling him down. “You’re such a dick! Where the fuck were you?” He asked.

 

“I was at Zayn’s. I just forgot to call.” Harry said softly, nuzzling into Liam’s neck.

 

“Oh, with the-“

 

“Yeah...” Harry sighed.

 

“He okay?” Liam asked.

 

“He’s fine now. Wasn’t last night but I got him to bed alright.” Harry told him.

 

“Oh, God. Did you guys fuck again? I heard enough about last weekend.” Liam groaned out.

 

“You’re such a prick. No, we didn’t. We don’t fuck, Liam.” Harry said.

 

“Right...” Liam said.

 

“I’m serious! We don’t! I just got him to go to sleep with no problem.” Harry said. “We didn’t do anything and we’re not going to anymore.” He added in a whisper.

 

“What? Why? Did you get in a fight?” Liam asked worriedly, nosing into Harry’s temple as his arms tightened around the boy.

 

“No, not at all. Just- I, uhm- I don’t want you to get mad, okay?” Harry said quietly.

 

“What is it, Haz?” Liam questioned cautiously.

 

“I- I have a boyfriend.” Harry whispered.

 

“You what?!” Liam exclaimed.

 

“I- Yeah.” Harry whispered quietly.

 

“Who is it?” Liam asked. Harry turned his head, looking to Louis who was standing by the door. Liam turned to look too. “Why the fuck is he here? I thought you didn’t want to see him.” He asked, slightly confused. Harry didn’t say anything, just kept staring at Louis. “You didn’t answer either of my questions. Who is it?” Liam repeated. Harry kept quiet as he turned to press his face into Liam’s neck, nosing under his jaw. “And why is he h-“

 

“It’s him, Li.” Harry mumbled.

 

“It’s who, Haz?” Liam questioned.

 

“It’s Louis.” Harry whispered, sucking softly on Liam’s neck.

 

“Excuse me? You mean him as in the boy standing over there?” Liam asked, baffled. Harry nodded. “When did you even talk to him? How long have you been dating? I thought you weren’t talking to him. I’m really confused, Haz.” Liam said quietly.

 

“We talked on Monday. Uhm, we started dating today. And I wasn’t but he’s persistent. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I wasn’t sure how you’d take it.” Harry replied.

 

“Well, I’m not mad. Just a little confused. I guess it’s a good thing Louis doesn’t listen very well.” Liam said loud enough for the boy to hear.

 

“Yeah... Sorry about that. Worked out though.” Louis shrugged, small smile on his face.

 

“How long have you been here?” Harry asked.

 

“Since last night. What even time is it?” Liam asked.

 

“Uhm, around oneish.” Harry said.

 

“Oh, okay. I went to bed at like four.” Liam said. “We were really worried about you, Haz.” He sighed out.

 

“I know, Li. I really didn’t mean to.” Harry whispered.

 

Liam brought his hands up to Harry’s curls, stroking through them. “I know, love. It was just scary, not knowing where you were.” He said softly.

 

Harry nodded, his face rubbing against Liam’s neck. “I’m sorry. I promise I’ll call next time.” He mumbled.

 

Liam let out a short laugh. “It’s not me you gotta call, babe. Call your Mum before she has a heart attack next time.” He chuckled out.

 

Harry nodded before pulling back, sitting back on Liam’s lap. “You do anything fun yet?” He asked, reaching out for Liam’s hands and twining their fingers together.

 

Liam let out a small laugh. “Not yet, Haz. Still got time.” He chuckled out.

 

“Hmm, true.” Harry mumbled.

 

“What about you?” Liam asked.

 

“We went on a date last night.” Harry said with a smile.

 

“Oh? And how’d that go?” Liam questioned curiously.

 

Harry smiled and ducked his head down. “Good.” He mumbled, his cheeks pinking.

 

“Yeah? That’s good.” Liam murmured, squeezing Harry’s hands.

 

Harry looked up and nodded before pulling back, rolling off of Liam. He glanced over to Louis who had a small smile on his face, arms crossed over his chest, as he leant against the wall. Harry smiled at him and gestured for him to come over. Louis raised an eyebrow but walked over to the bed, standing next to it.

 

“You can sit down, y’ know.” Harry chuckled out.

 

Louis shrugged his shoulders and moved to sit down on the desk chair, rolling it over next to the bed. “Happy?” He asked.

 

“I meant on the bed but I guess that works too.” Harry said, smiling softly. Louis rolled his eyes and brought his legs up, sitting criss cross on the chair.

 

Liam reached over and rested his hand on Harry’s arm. “Haz, I think I’m gonna go. I gotta get home.” He said softly.

 

Harry rolled over to face Liam. “That’s fine. Text me sometime so we can hang out.” He told him.

 

“Hmm, alright. I definitely will. I love you, Haz. Have fun.” Liam said, smiling at him.

 

“I love you too.” Harry smiled out. He leant in and pressed their lips together before pulling back.

 

Liam rolled his eyes and kissed Harry again before getting off the bed, walking over to where his shoes were sitting by the door. He pulled them on before turning around. “Bye, Haz. I love you.” Liam said.

 

“Bye, Li. I love you too.” Harry replied, smile on his face.

 

“Treat him right, Louis, or we’re gonna have a problem.” Liam said before walking out of the room.

 

Louis turned to watch him leave, staring wide eyed after him. Harry let out a laugh making Louis look towards him. “Don’t mind him. Like I said, he’s very protective of me.” He said.

 

“Yeah, I can see that.” Louis chuckled out. “Scooch over.” He said as he pulled his shoes off.

 

“Nah, rather not.” Harry smirked out. Louis rolled his eyes and got up, sitting right on top of Harry. “Thanks for that.” Harry huffed out, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and pulling him to the side so the boy was lying next to him.

 

Louis let out a squeak before a small laugh as he curled into Harry’s chest, tucking his head under the boy’s chin. He brought his hand up to clutch at Harry’s shirt as he moved his leg so it was hitched up on Harry’s hip.

 

“You comfortable?” Harry questioned.

 

“Very.” Louis murmured, nuzzling into Harry’s neck.

 

“Good.” Harry mumbled, bringing his hand up to stroke through Louis’ hair. Louis smiled and nodded. Harry let out a soft sigh and turned on his side, shuffling down until they were face to face. “Hi, Lou.” He whispered.

 

Louis smiled and leant forward, nudging his nose into Harry’s, his eyes slipping shut. “Hi, Haz.” Louis whispered back.

 

Harry smiled before leaning in, pressing their lips together before softly starting to move his. Louis let out a soft sigh as their lips dragged together, moving his hand to push into Harry’s curls, cupping the back of his head.

 

Harry moved one of his hands, moving it to push up under Louis’ shirt, gripping his hip. Louis let out a soft moan, his hand clenching in Harry’s hair. Harry’s hand moved to Louis’ back and pulled him closer so they were pressed together.

 

Louis pushed his tongue out, dragging it over Harry’s lips before pulling back. He carefully rolled them until he was straddling Harry’s waist, leaning back in to connect their lips again. He brought his hands up to tangle in Harry’s curls as the boy moved his own to Louis’ waist. He pushed his hands under Louis’ shirt, resting one in the small of his back, the other going up to the boy’s shoulders.

 

Louis pressed his tongue out again, Harry parting his lips to let it in. Harry pushed his tongue out to meet Louis’ in the middle, dragging them together. They kissed softly for awhile, Harry’s hands roaming Louis’ soft skin, tongues tangling together.

 

Louis tugged on Harry’s hair, pulling the boy’s head back as he ducked down, pressing his lips to Harry’s neck.

 

“Fuck.” Harry gasped out, his eyes squeezing shut.

 

Louis smirked into his neck before parting his lips, biting down then sucking hard. Harry let out a heavy breath as his fingers dug into Louis’ back, grabbing at the boy’s skin. Louis pulled away and kissed across Harry’s neck, stopping on a different spot before biting down again, sucking harshly on his skin.

 

Harry let out a whimpery moan before breathing heavily. “L-Lou- Louis, st-stop.” He whimpered because _he was getting hard_ and _he knew Louis didn’t want to_.

 

“Shit, sorry. Are you okay?” Louis whispered, pulling back from Harry’s neck to look down at the boy.

 

“More than okay.” Harry said.

 

“Then why-“

 

“My neck is sensitive and you’re sitting on my dick. I’m pretty sure you don’t want to do anything right now so it’d be best if you stopped.” Harry breathed out, breathing heavily.

 

“Oh. I didn’t- I’m sorry. Not trying to- I- I’m sorry.” Louis stuttered out, his cheeks pinking.

 

Harry let out a breathy laugh and opened his eyes. “It’s f-“

 

“You better be dressed, kiddos, because I’m coming in!” Gemma called before opening the door.

 

“Gemma!” Harry squealed.

 

“Hi, Haz, and... Louis. Interesting position.” Gemma said, trailing her eyes over them. “He has a nice bum, Haz.” She whisper yelled. “Can I say that? Is that legal?” Gemma wondered aloud.

 

“He’s eighteen in, like, two weeks so it’s not too bad.” Harry chuckled out as Louis’ cheeks pinked.

 

“He’s what?! Harry! Oh my God. Mum is gonna flip. You- You’re- You’re fifteen!” Gemma exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, for like two months. S’ not a big deal.” Harry shrugged.

 

“No offence to you, Louis, but that’s not legal.” Gemma said flatly.

 

“Gems, just- It’s fine.” Harry said quietly.

 

Gemma let out a sigh and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge next to Harry. She leant back and laid across his chest, blinking up at the ceiling. “Haz, why are you so difficult.” Gemma groaned.

 

“Oh, I, uhm...” Louis started shifting off of Harry’s lap but Gemma’s arm shot out, grabbing his shoulder.

 

“You’re fine, babe. We’re gonna have some bonding time.” Gemma chuckled out.

 

“ _Gemma_. We came here to get away from sisters. Why are you so annoying?” Harry groaned.

“I am _not_ annoying. I’m a loving, caring big sister. And I missed you.” She told him.

 

“I missed you too but don’t you have friends you could hang out with?” Harry said exasperatedly.

 

“I wanna hang out with you, silly!” Gemma giggled.

 

“We can hang out when my boyfriend’s not here!” Harry groaned out.

 

“Boyfriend?! It was just one date!” Gemma gasped.

 

“Well, it was a good date so fuck off.” Harry grumbled.

 

“Did you guys fuck?!” Gemma exclaimed before turning to Louis. “Did you fuck him? Oh my God.” She gasped out.

 

Louis eyes went wide and he quickly shook his head. “Gemma! No! Oh my God. We didn’t. Why are you so nosy?!” Harry exclaimed.

 

“Because I have to be. That’s my job as the older sibling.” Gemma stated.

 

“She has a point. I’m sure I won’t be any better when the girls get older.” Louis chuckled out.

 

“You have sisters?” Gemma asked, turning to look at Louis.

 

“Four. All younger. Four, seven and nine.” Louis told her.

 

“I thought you said you had four?” Gemma questioned confusedly.

 

“The twins are four.” Louis said.

 

“Oh my God. Twins?! That’s awesome!” Gemma squealed.

 

Louis let out a laugh and nodded. “They’re a handful but I love ‘em all.” He said softly.

 

Gemma smiled before reaching over to Harry’s face, flicking back and forth across the boy’s nose. “ _Gemma...”_ Harry groaned.

 

“Yes, Hazza?” Gemma snickered.

 

“Quit it.” Harry grumbled, reaching up to push at her arm.

 

“But _Harry, I want to hang out with you.”_ Gemma whined.

 

“We can hang out later, Gems. I promise.” Harry sighed.

 

“We’re gonna make cookies, then. You have to since you’re being a prick.” Gemma told him.

 

“I’m not being a prick! I’m sure you’d hate it if I came and _sat on you_ while Julie was here.” Harry groaned.

 

“I wouldn’t mind. I’m sure she’d find it amusing too.” Gemma said with a smile.

 

“Okay, well, I do mind so if you’d kindly get off my stomach.” Harry sighed out.

 

“Hmm, maybe.” Gemma said.

 

“Gems... Please?” Harry said.

 

“Wow. That word goes a long way.” Gemma smirked out, pushing herself off the bed. She turned around, looking down at Harry. “Nice lovebite.” She said with a smile before turning and walking out of the room.

 

Harry stared after before dropping his head back against the pillows, letting out a heavy sigh. “Promise me you’ll never do that to your sisters. Promise me.” He said.

 

Louis stared at him for a few seconds before bursting out laughing, leaning down to kiss Harry softly before tucking his face into the boy’s neck. “I make no promises.” He whispered. Harry just shook his head and brought his hands up to Louis’ hair, running them through the strands. “Gemma’s nice.” Louis mumbled.

 

Harry let out a snort. “If you wanna call it that.” He chuckled out.

 

“She’s lovely, Haz.” Louis told him.

 

Harry let out a small sigh and nodded. “Yeah, I guess she is.” He said softly. Louis smiled before carefully climbing off of Harry, curling into his side. “You’re quite cuddly too.” Harry said.

 

“Guess I am.” Louis mumbled, nosing into Harry’s neck.

 

“Hmm, I could go for a nap.” Harry hummed out.

 

“You nap a lot.” Louis stated.

 

“Eh, I know. Beauty sleep and all that.” Harry said with a smile.

 

Louis let out a quiet laugh. “I doubt you need it. You’re quite attractive.” He said quietly, his cheeks pinking.

 

Harry smiled. “It’s all the sleep. I’m tellin’ you. But thank you. You’re quite attractive as well.” He replied. “Y’v got a very pretty face.” He added.

 

“Yeah?” Louis whispered.

 

“Mhm.” Harry replied.

 

“Thank you.” Louis mumbled, his eyes slipping shut.

 

Harry smiled and nodded before reaching down to pry the duvet out from under them. When he got it, he pulled it up and turned on his side, wrapping his arms around Louis.

 

“You sleepin’?” Louis asked quietly.

 

“Yeah. Seems like you are too.” Harry said.

 

“Yeah, might do that.” Louis whispered, pushing his face into Harry’s chest. “Night, Haz.”

 

Harry let out a short laugh. “Night, _Boobear_.” Harry smirked out.

 

“I hate you.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Good to know. I’ll keep that in mind.” Harry murmured.

 

“Go to sleep, you arsehole.” Louis muttered.

 

“’Kay.” Harry replied, nosing into Louis’ hair.

 

+

 

“Haz, wake up. Baby, wake up.”

 

Harry let out a groan and rolled over, blinking his eyes open. “What time is it?” He groaned.

 

“A little after six.” Anne said softly. “Dinner’s ready if you two want to come down.” She told him.

 

“Hmm?” Harry turned and looked next to him in bed. “Oh, right, yeah. We’ll be down in a bit.” He mumbled.

 

“Alright, dear.” Anne said, turning to walk away.

 

Harry let out a groan and rolled over, bumping into Louis. “Lou, wake up.” He mumbled.

 

Louis let out a small snuffle before his eyes opened. “Oh, hi, what?” He breathed out.

 

“Dinner’s ready.” Harry told him.

 

“Oh, okay.” Louis mumbled, shuffling closer to Harry.

 

“That means we have to get up, love. Are you gonna stay for dinner or do you have to get home?” Harry asked softly.

 

“Uhm, might- might go home. I don’t know. Probably gonna stay.” Louis muttered.

 

“Come on, then.” Harry said, rolling and getting up from the bed.

 

“Wait, no. Come back. I’m cold.” Louis whined, reaching out for the younger boy.

 

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. “Come on, you lump. You can borrow a jumper.” He murmured.

 

Louis let out a huff but got out of bed and walked over to Harry, who was standing at his closet. Harry turned around and held out a gray jumper for the boy. Louis smiled at him and pulled it on over his t-shirt.

 

“Thanks, Haz.” Louis said softly, bleary smile on his face.

 

“You’re cute.” Harry mumbled before reaching out for Louis’ hand, tugging his out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

 

Anne and Gemma were sitting at the table, eating pasta. “Have a nice nap?” Gemma said around her mouthful of food.

 

“Attractive and yes, it was very nice.” Harry replied.

 

Gemma smiled before turning back to her food. Anne raised an eyebrow as she looked down at their connected hands before turning back to her food. Harry paid no mind and guided Louis to the table, letting him sit down before he took a seat next to him.

 

Dinner passed by with light conversation. Gemma stayed to help clean up afterwards while Harry led Louis to the living room, pulling him down on the couch.

 

Harry curled into Louis’ side as he reached for the remote. “What do you like watching?” He asked softly.

 

“Uhm, I don’t mind. Anything really. I was watching Doctor Who yesterday.” Louis replied.

 

“Oh, Doctor Who is good.” Harry said with a smile.

 

Louis let out a small laugh and nodded. “Yeah, it is. Who’s your favourite doctor?” He asked.

 

“Honestly, I’m a fan of Ten. What about you?” Harry questioned.

 

“Actually, same.” Louis said with a smile.

 

“Oh, cool!” Harry laughed out.

 

Louis let out a laugh. “Yeah. Oh, wait... What time is it?” He asked.

 

“It would be...” Harry glanced at the clock. “Half seven. Why?” He asked.

 

“I forgot to call Cheryll.” Louis said.

 

“Do you need to go do that?” Harry asked.

 

“I mean, I guess she figured I wasn’t coming home for dinner. Probably should go home soon, though. Mum’s gonna be home soon.” Louis sighed out.

 

“Yeah?” Harry questioned quietly.

 

“Yeah.” Louis repeated.

 

“Do you wanna just go now?” Harry asked.

 

“I mean- I- Yeah, I guess. I don’t have to, though.” Louis said.

 

“Do you want to?” Harry asked.

 

“Not really. I can stay for a bit longer.” Louis said softly, turning to nuzzling into Harry’s hair.

 

“Oh, alright.” Harry mumbled.

 

Harry turned his head and tilted it up, pressing his lips to Louis’. Louis smiled and gently started moving his lips against Harry’s. Harry let out a soft sigh and brought his hand up to cup Louis’ face as he lightly pressed his tongue out before pulling back, tilting his head to the other side and pressing their lips together again.

 

Louis pressed his tongue out, waiting until Harry’s lips parted to push it inside. Their tongues moved together, twirling softly and running over each other’s.

 

All of a sudden, someone was clearing their throat from behind them. Harry immediately pulled back, turning to see his Mum and Gemma standing there. His cheeks flushed as he stared wide eyed at them.

 

“I-“ Harry cut himself off with a quiet whine, turning and looking down to his lap.

 

Gemma burst out laughing as Anne shook her head and walked away. Gemma rolled her eyes and followed Anne out of the room.

 

Harry hesitantly turned to look at Louis, the boy was staring at him, flush high on his cheeks. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

 

“No, it’s- it’s okay. It’s fine.” Louis chuckled out.

 

“You- You’re sure? I mean I- I just-“

 

“Haz, it’s fine. Trust me.” Louis said softly, reaching out to cup Harry’s cheek, running his thumb along it. Harry let out a sigh as his eyes fluttered shut, nudging his face into Louis’ palm. “Definitely a kitten.” Louis said with a smile. Harry smiled and nodded as he opened his eyes, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he looked at Louis. “I think I should go.” Louis whispered softly, moving his hand to tuck a stray curl behind Harry’s ear.

 

“Mm, okay. I’ll walk you out.” Harry murmured.

 

“I need to go get my shoes.” Louis chuckled out.

 

Harry let out a sigh. “I’ll get them. I’ll be right back.” He said, leaning forward to peck Louis’ lips before quickly getting up from the couch. He made his way upstairs and grabbed Louis’ shoes from his room before going back to the living room, finding Gemma sitting next to Louis. “Gems, what are you doing?” Harry asked as he walked over and handed Louis his shoes.

 

“I’m talking. It’s a thing that normal people do.” Gemma replied.

 

Harry let out a groan. “Well, Louis’ leaving so let him be.” He grumbled.

 

“Oh, good. No offence to you.” Gemma said to Louis before turning to Harry. “We’re gonna have a girls night. You’ll let me paint your nails, right?” She asked.

 

“I thought we were making cookies?” Harry sighed out.

 

“I can paint your nails while the cookies are baking.” Gemma said.

 

“Seriously? Why do you do this to me?” Harry groaned.

 

“Because you let me. What colour do you want? I got some new ones.” Gemma said excitedly.

 

“Nothing pink. That’s all I’m saying.” Harry sighed, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I can’t believe I let you do this to me. And you can paint them _after_ we make cookies. I can’t very well bake with wet nails.” Harry told her.

 

“As long as I get to.” Gemma shrugged.

 

Louis got up from the couch and walked over to Harry, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’m leaving. Have fun with your girls night.” He said softly.

 

“I’ll walk you out.” Harry said.

 

Louis nodded and started walking towards the door. Harry grabbed his hand and followed him out of the house. Louis stopped them outside of his car, leaning up against it. Harry smiled and leant in, pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ lips.

 

“Bye, Lou. I had a good time. Text me so we can hang out soon, okay?” Harry said.

 

“Of course. Bye, Haz.” Louis said, pressing their lips together again before pulling back.

 

Harry smiled at him before turning and walking up to the house, opening the door. He stopped dead when he saw Gemma peeking out the front window.

 

“Gemma!” Harry squealed. “What _are_ you doing?! Oh my God.” He exclaimed. Gemma just burst out laughing, turning to look at Harry. “Gemma!”

 

“What? Oh, come on, Haz.” She chuckled out.

 

“What is wrong with you?!” Harry said.

 

“My little brother has a boyfriend. I’m allowed to be creepy.” Gemma said with a smile.

 

Harry let out a groan. “I hate you sometimes.” He muttered.

 

Gemma just grinned and walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. “Come on, little bro. Let’s make some cookies. Snickerdoodles, perhaps?” She said, pulling him to the kitchen.

 

“Let me reword that. I hate you all the time.” Harry grumbled as he moved around the kitchen, collecting ingredients. “Well... Get the mixer, you twat.” He said.

 

“Oh, fuck off.” Gemma said as she went and got the mixer, putting it on the counter.

 

“Go get the eggs and butter.” Harry mumbled as he measured ingredients into a bowl.

 

Gemma walked past him, flicking his head as she walked by. She opened the fridge and grabbed the ingredients before walking up to Harry. She put the items down before wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

 

“Get off.” Harry grumbled.

 

“I love you, Haz.” Gemma sing songed in his ear.

 

Harry let out a sigh. “I love you too, Gems.” He sighed.

 

“You and Louis are cute together.” She mumbled, squeezing her arms before pulling away.

 

“Yeah? You like him?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“He’s really sweet.” Gemma said softly.

 

A small smile broke out on Harry’s face as he nodded. “He is...” He mumbled.

 

“Why didn’t you like him before?” She asked quietly.

 

“He’s straight and he kissed me _and_ he’s on the football team. I was just- I don’t know. It was a bit much. He’s confused and I didn’t really want to, like, be an experiment for him. I don’t know.” Harry muttered.

 

“So, what changed?” Gemma questioned.

 

“I, uhm- I didn’t tell you what happened on Monday, did I?” Harry asked.

 

“No... You didn’t.” She said hesitantly.

 

“Oh,” Harry let out a nervous laugh. “It’s kinda the whole thing of how we started talking.” He said.

 

“Well, out with it, then.” She said.

 

“Uhm,” Harry put the butter into the mixer and added the sugars. “Go get the vanilla for me, yeah?”

 

“You’re avoiding the conversation but I will anyways.” Gemma said as she walked over to the cabinet where they kept their vanilla. She brought it back to Harry and put it on the counter. “Now...”

 

“Okay, so, uhm, it was lunchtime, yeah? And I got up to get my textbook from my locker by myself, like, without Liam. And, uhm, so I had just gotten my locker open and all I feel is someone grab the back of my shirt and drag me into the teacher’s bathrooms across the hall. And, like, before I knew what was happening, I was pushed into the wall and I was being kissed. It took me, like, a second to figure out it was Louis and I was like _what the fuck_ because we hadn’t talked to each other in two weeks, right? So, naturally, I tried to, like, push him off because I was just, like, _seriously what the fuck_. But uhm, I pushed him away and I started walking to the door but he ran over and locked it and-“

 

“Okay, this is sounding a little creepy. He didn’t, like, force you to date him or anything, right?” Gemma asked.

 

“Gems, no. I was the one that asked him out.” Harry told her.

 

“Okay, so continue where you were.” She said.

 

“Right... Anyways, he, like, he kinda sat in front of the door and he, uhm- I’m pretty sure he was crying.” Harry said quietly.

 

“He- Why?” Gemma asked.

 

“He, uhm- I- He just- He just wanted to talk to me, like, since the first time he was over because he wanted to explain why he kissed me. But I kinda told him to leave me alone. Well, Liam did, probably not as nicely as he could’ve. But uhm, he asked if he could kiss me again and I was really hesitant but like I did and we just, like, snogged for a bit but then he kind of just stopped kissing back and he was like _what are we doing_ and- We- He basically told me he wanted to be with me and I was just- I don’t know. He said that and I was kinda speechless so he took it the wrong way when I didn’t say anything and he left and I was still kind of in shock, y’ know? But I went after him and he was- he was crying. And I felt so bad so I asked him out and then yeah...” Harry told her.

 

“So, it was a pity date?” Gemma asked quietly, unreadable look on her face.

 

“No, it- it wasn’t. I just- I wanted to. He’s just- I didn’t give him a chance before and that wasn’t really fair so I thought he deserved one. Date turned out better than I expected and now we’re...” Harry let out a sigh and turned the mixer on low.

 

“And now you’re dating.” Gemma finished for him.

 

“Yeah...” Harry said.

 

“Well, that’s a good thing, right?” Gemma said hesitantly.

 

“No, of course it is. He’s lovely.” Harry said.

 

“So, tell me about him.” Gemma said as she handed Harry an egg.

 

Harry smiled and cracked it into a bowl before pouring it into the mixer. “He’s- He’s funny. He’s so sweet too. Uhm, he’s wonderful with his sisters. S’ got a nice arse.” He said with a smile.

 

“Well, I know that.” Gemma laughed out.

 

“No, I mean, like-“ Harry said, making weird gestures with his hands.

 

“Jesus, how far did you guys go?” Gemma gasped.

 

“We didn’t. Oh my God. I just grabbed his arse while we were snogging in the bathroom.” Harry whispered.

 

“So, how far _did_ you go?” Gemma asked curiously.

 

“Gems, we _didn’t_. I swear. We just snogged in our boxers last night. We snogged a lot actually.” Harry said. “He’s got this thing about his nipples though.” He muttered.

 

“Why were you touching his nipples?” Gemma asked as she handed him the next egg.

 

He cracked it into the bowl and poured it into the mixer. “Let’s not.” Harry mumbled. “Go heat the oven.” He instructed.

 

Gemma let out a huff and walked over to the oven, turning it on. She walked back over to Harry. “Seriously, though. Why were you t-“

 

“ _Gemma_. It’s a thing that people do, okay? Just drop it. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Harry grumbled.

 

“You’re no fun.” She muttered.

 

“Yeah, well, it’s my personal life and I’d like to keep it personal.” Harry told her as he measured out the vanilla and put it in the mixer.

 

“Don’t kiss and tell?” Gemma questioned.

 

“Uhm, no. Definitely not.” Harry chuckled out.

 

“Smart. I’m still gonna bug you about it though.” Gemma said.

 

Harry let out a sigh and started slowly adding the dry ingredients to the mixer. “You’re such a nuisance.” He mumbled.

 

“Maybe, but you love me.” Gemma smiled out.

 

“Of course I do.” Harry said softly.

 

Gemma reached out and ruffled his curls, smiling at him. Harry rolled his eyes and continued to incorporate the dry ingredients until the dough was fully mixed. Gemma reached in the bowl and stole a bite of cookie dough.

 

“Gemma!” Harry groaned.

 

“Shut it.” She mumbled.

 

“God, why am I doing this again?” Harry grumbled as he moved over to the table, bringing the mixing bowl and the bowl of cinnamon sugar he’d measured out earlier with him.

 

“Because you were being a prick and you wouldn’t hang out with me earlier.” Gemma stated.

 

“I wasn’t being a prick. I was trying to spend quality time with my boyfriend.” Harry said.

 

“Yeah, but I want to hang out with you.” Gemma told him.

 

“What do you think we’re doing now? Honestly.” Harry sighed out. “Can you go get the baking trays?” He asked.

 

Gemma smiled and walked over to the cabinet, pulling out three trays. She brought them over to the table and put them down before taking the seat next to Harry. She reached in the bowl and grabbed a ball of dough, rolling it in her hands before rolling it in the sugar. She put it on the tray and pressed it down before going back for more. Harry was doing the same to the other tray, rolling out cookies.

 

They finished and put them in the oven, waiting for them to bake.

 

“My hands always get so gross when I make these.” Harry grumbled as he moved over to the sink to wash his hands. Gemma smirked and walked up behind him, wiping her hand across his face. “Gemma!” Harry shrieked, whipping around to stare at her, hands dripping onto the floor. She had a wicked grin on her face, her hand still raised. “I cannot believe you just did that!” Harry exclaimed, reaching up to feel his face, his fingers dragging through the mixture of sugar and cookie dough. “Oh my God! What the fuck!” Harry screamed.

 

Gemma just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

 

“What are you two _doing_?” Anne asked as she walked in the room.

 

“Gemma just wiped _cookie dough_ on my _face_!” Harry exclaimed.

 

“Gemma...” Anne sighed. “Behave yourself or you’ll go in time out.” She said.

 

Gemma burst out laughing. “Yeah, Mum. Alright.” She laughed.

 

Harry let out a groan and turned around, finishing washing his hands before reaching out for a paper towel, wiping of his face. “I hate you.” He muttered, turning around to look at Gemma.

 

“But you don’t really.” Gemma said, smile on her face.

 

“Apologise to your brother. I’m going upstairs.” Anne said before leaving the room.

 

“I’m sorry, Hazza. I love you a lot and you’re the best brother ever.” Gemma said sweetly.

 

“Damn straight.” Harry grumbled.

 

“Hug me.” Gemma commanded, opening her arms for the boy.

 

Harry grumbled under his breath but walked over to her anyways, wrapping his arms around her. “I love you too, you arsehole.” He muttered.

 

“Much better.” Gemma smiled out.

 

Harry let out a small sigh and pulled back just as the timer went off. He smiled and moved over to the oven, grabbing the pot holders on the way as Gemma went to the sink to wash her hands. He pulled it open and grabbed two of the trays, bringing them over to the stove and setting them on top. He moved back over and grabbed the last one before shutting the oven. He put the tray on the stove with the others before putting down the pot holders.

 

“Let them cool for, like, ten minutes, okay?” Harry told Gemma.

 

“Pft, yeah right.” Gemma said as she grabbed a spatula, moving over to the cookies. “This is when they’re the best, Haz.” She told him as she grabbed a paper plate. She used the spatula to get a cookie and put it on the plate before moving away from the stove.

 

Harry let out a sigh and shook his head as he watched her try to pick up the cookie only to have it fall apart between her fingers. He let out a small snort and shook his head and she popped the piece of cookie that was still in her hand into her mouth.

 

“Grab one and come upstairs. It’s nail time, Hazza!” Gemma smiled out.

 

Harry rolled his eyes but grabbed a paper plate and put three cookies on it for them to share before following her upstairs, into her room. He sat down on her bed as she grabbed her box of nail polish, bringing it over.

 

“What’re your new ones?” Harry asked. Gemma smiled brightly and opened the box, pulling out four bottles of nail polish. They were teal, silver, sparkly black, and dark purple. “Hmm... Surprise me.” Harry said.

 

“Well, in that case, I’m just gonna use all of them.” Gemma said with a smile.

 

Harry let out a small sigh and shook his head but held out his right hand for her as he picked up a cookie with his left, bringing it up to his mouth to take a bite. Gemma smiled and opened up the black, reaching out for Harry’s hand. She moved it until his thumb was positioned correctly and started painting it.

 

They sat there, quietly talking as Gemma painted his nails. When she was done, Harry waited for them to dry as they chatted.

 

He was laying back against her pillows, Gemma laying next to him, his hands resting on his stomach. “You think they’re dry yet?” Harry asked.

 

“S’ been like half an hour. I’d think so.” Gemma said softly.

 

Harry let out a sigh and nodded. They laid there talking for awhile and Harry was starting to get tired, his eyes fluttering.

 

“Gems, I’m gonna go to bed.” Harry mumbled, pushing himself off the bed, wobbling on his feet.

 

“Night, Hazzypoo.” Gemma said, smiling softly.

 

“Night, Gem.” Harry muttered, making his way out of the room.

 

He walked across the hall into his room, shutting the door behind him. He stripped out of all his clothes and grabbed his phone, bringing it with him to the bed. He plugged it in before crawling under the covers. He reached out and picked up his phone, opening a new message.

 

‘ _Night Louis(: xx’_

 

He set his phone down and curled up on his side, pulling the duvet up. His phone buzzed on the nightstand and he reached out for it, flipping it open.

 

‘ _Goodnight curly boy xx’_

Harry smiled and shut his phone, putting it down before turning on his side. He shut his eyes and was asleep in minutes.

 

+

 

Louis silently drove back to his house, parking and going up to the door. He opened it and stepped inside, hearing voices come from the living room.

 

“Hello?” He heard Cheryll call.

 

“Hi, Cher. Just me.” Louis said as he walked into the room, smiling at her.

 

“You didn’t call.” She stated.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I fell asleep.” Louis told her.

 

Cheryll let out a sigh and shook her head, turning back to where she was braiding Lottie’s hair. “Did you have a good time?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, it was great.” Louis said, a small smile breaking out on his face.

 

“Louis, will you braid my hair?” Fizzy asked from where she was sitting on the couch.

 

“Yeah, Fiz.” Louis said as moved over to the couch and sat down. “Come sit between my legs.” He told her.

 

Fizzy got up and sat down between his legs on the floor. “Can you do a French braid?” She asked.

 

“I can try. I’m still learning.” Louis chuckled out. “Do you have hair ties?” He asked. She nodded and reached her hand back, holding out two pink hair ties. “Thanks, love.” He murmured. “Tilt your head back a bit.” He instructed.

 

She tilted her head back so Louis could reach the front of her scalp. He reached out and carefully started braiding her hair, pulling in pieces from the sides as he went along, making sure the weaves were tight. He finished and tied it off with the hair ties.

 

“I tried.” Louis giggled out.

 

“Auntie Cheryll, how does it look?!” Fizzy asked as she got up and moved over to the woman.

 

Cheryll stared at it for a bit. “Turn around for me, love.” She said softly. Fizzy did and Cheryll looked along the back. “It’s actually very nice. Good job, Lou.” Cheryll said, smiling over at the boy.

 

“Thanks.” He smiled out. “So, what’ve you all been up to?” He asked.

 

“We watched Cinderella and had chicken nuggets for dinner!” Fizzy said excitedly, running over to Louis and climbing into his lap.

 

“Oh, that’s nice.” Louis said, wrapping his arms around her.

 

Fizzy nodded brightly. “Louis, will you play something on the piano?” She asked.

 

Louis smiled softly and nodded. “What do you wanna hear, Fiz?” He questioned.

 

“Uhm, the one by the beetle guys.” She said.

 

“You mean The Beatles?” Louis chuckled out.

 

“Yeah, yeah! The one about bees.” Fizzy said.

 

“Let It Be?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, that one!” She said excitedly.

 

“Alright, Fiz. Come on.” Louis said fondly.

 

Fizzy got up and grabbed Louis’ hand, tugging him to the other side of the room where the piano was. Louis pulled out the bench and sat down, Fizzy sitting next to him.

 

“Ready?” He asked, positioning his fingers on the keys.

 

“Will you sing too?” Fizzy asked.

 

“If you want.” Louis chuckled out. Fizzy nodded. “Okay.” He said with a smile.

 

Louis started playing the intro, glancing over to Fizzy who was swaying back and forth. He started singing softly. ” _When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me speaking words of wisdom, let it be. And in my hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be. And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree, there will be an answer, let it be. For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see. There will be an answer, let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Yeah, there will be an answer, let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._ ”

 

“That was lovely, Lou.” Cheryll said.

 

Louis blushed slightly and turned to face her. “Thanks.” He whispered. He felt Fizzy tug on his sleeve. “What, babe?” He asked.

 

“Can I play?” Fizzy asked.

 

“Go for it.” Louis chuckled. Fizzy reached out and started pressing different keys making Louis let out a bright laugh. “That’s wonderful, Fiz. Keep going. I’m gonna go get a drink.” He said, pressing a kiss to the side of her head before getting up.

 

He walked out of the room and into the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cabinet before filling it with water. He walked back to the living room and just as he was sitting down, the door opened and Jay walked in.

 

“Hi, everyone!” Jay called.

 

“Mummy!” Fizzy said, getting up from the piano and running over to the woman, wrapping her in a hug.

 

“Yes, hi, dear.” Jay chuckled out. “I do believe it’s your bedtime soon.” She said softly.

 

“But, _Mum_...” Fizzy groaned.

 

“No buts. Go upstairs and get ready.” Jay said.

 

Fizzy let out a sigh. “Fine.” She mumbled.

 

“Good. Go on.” Jay said. Fizzy nodded and pulled away, turning and going up the stairs. Jay turned and walked into the living room. “Evening.” She said.

 

“Hi, Jay.” Cheryll said.

 

“Everything go okay?” Jay asked.

 

“Wonderful as always.” Cheryll smiled out.

 

“Oh, good.” Jay said softly.

 

“Yupp! I’m gonna head out though. I need to get home to Pumpkin. She gets a little sad if I’m gone too long.” Cheryll said.

 

“You and that cat.” Louis laughed out, shaking his head.

 

“She’s the best.” Cheryll shrugged.

 

Louis let out a snort and shook his head before taking a sip of water.

 

“Lottie, you should go to bed too.” Jay told the girl who was curled up on the couch.

 

“Okay.” Lottie mumbled sleepily. She got up from the couch and walked over to Jay, hugging her before making her way upstairs.

 

Cheryll got up from the couch and walked over to Jay, hugging her before pulling back. “Thanks for letting me come over.” She said.

 

“Thank _you_ for watching them.” Jay chuckled out.

 

“Not a problem. It was fun.” Cheryll said.

 

Jay let out a quiet laugh. “If you say so. Have a good night, love.” She said.

 

“Bye, guys. See you soon.” Cheryll said as she walked to the door.

 

“Bye, Cher.” Louis said.

 

“Bye.” Jay called as Cheryll walked out of the house, shutting the door behind herself. Jay let out a sigh and sat down next to Louis. “You have a nice day?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, it was really good.” Louis said.

 

“Were you with Harry?” Jay questioned.

 

“Yeah. We went to his house for a bit. Had dinner there. I just got home about half an hour ago.” Louis told her.

 

“Oh, well, that’s nice.” Jay said.

 

Louis nodded. “It was really nice.” He said.

 

“That’s good. Oh, I forgot to ask you something earlier.” Jay said.

 

“What?” Louis asked.

 

“Luke kind of just walked out of the house earlier, no goodbye or anything. Was he okay?” Jay asked.

 

“Oh, uhm... He- Harry and I were- We were kissing and he walked in...” Louis said quietly. “He’s- He doesn’t- He, uhm- He doesn’t really like Harry. He- Sometimes at school he- He’s just not very nice to him, to put it lightly.” Louis whispered, looking down to his glass of water.

 

“Is he one of the ones from when you found Harry in the bathroom?” Jay asked.

 

“He didn’t do _that_ but he has before. He, uhm- I don’t know.” Louis said.

 

“Lou, I’m sorry. I had no idea. I never would’ve let him in if I had known.” Jay said softly.

 

“No, it’s- I mean, obviously you didn’t know. Just- Harry was- He- I- It’s fine.” Louis stuttered out. “Just- All the guys from the team are kind of like that with him.” He whispered.

 

“I- I don’t know what to say. They’re always so nice when they’re here.” Jay said, shock in her tone.

 

Louis let out a nervous laugh. “They just- I-“ Louis cut himself off.

 

“Don’t try to defend them, Louis. They have no right to do anything to him. He doesn’t deserve any of it.” Jay said sternly.

 

“I’m not. I just- I don’t understand why they do it.” He said quietly.

 

“I don’t either. I’ll never understand something like that.” Jay said.

 

Louis let out a sigh and nodded. “How was work?” He asked softly.

 

“Fine.” Jay said.

 

“Just fine?” Louis questioned.

 

“It was good, Lou.” Jay chuckled out.

 

“Good.” Louis said.

 

Jay paused, glancing down. “Whose jumper is that?” She asked.

 

“Oh, it’s Harry’s. I got cold.” Louis mumbled, his cheeks heating up. Jay raised an eyebrow. “What?” Louis asked.

 

Jay let out a sigh. “Nothing. Any plans for your birthday?” She asked.

 

“Uhm, was just gonna stay here. Maybe hang out with Harry. He said he’d bake me a cake.” Louis said with a smile.

 

“He can bake?” Jay asked.

 

“Works at a bakery. Can do a lot of stuff but apparently he can’t play football.” Louis chuckled out.

 

“Oh, well that’s nice. I’m sure you’ll teach him.” Jay said softly.

 

“Yeah. I told him I would.” Louis said.

 

“Good.” Jay smiled out.

 

Louis smiled and nodded. “Yeah. He’s really great.” He said quietly.

 

“You like him a lot, don’t you?” Jay questioned.

 

“Yeah, I do.” Louis whispered.

 

“I’m glad you guys worked things out. You seem happier.” Jay commented.

 

“I- I am, I think.” Louis told her.

 

“Good. That’s good.” She said. Louis nodded. “Okay, so serious talk here.” Jay said.

 

“Oh, God, Mum. I don’t want to hear the sex talk.” Louis groaned.

 

“Well, you’re going to anyways.” Jay said.

 

“ _Mum_...” Louis groaned.

 

“Nope. Now, listen. I know he can’t get pregnant, or you, I mean- Just- Still use a condom, okay? And don’t let him pressure you into doing anything you don’t want to. I know this is new to you, so if you’re not comfortable with something, or not ready, let him know. Don’t do anything you don’t want to do, alright? Just wait ‘til your ready. Communicate with him, okay? Talk to each other about this kind of stuff, no matter how awkward it is.” Jay told him seriously.

 

“Jesus, Mum. I _know_. Trust me. I know and he knows. Everything’s fine.” Louis grumbled, bringing a hand up to rub over his face.

 

“Alright. Just, please be safe.” Jay said.

 

“I will. I promise.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Good. I’m gonna go change and make some tea. Do you want some?” Jay asked.

 

“Yeah...” Louis said.

 

“Alright. Why don’t you go put the kettle on?” She suggested.

 

“Alright.” Louis said, getting up from the couch. He walked into the kitchen and filled the kettle, putting it on the stove. He turned it on and waited for the water to heat up, getting out mugs and tea while he was waiting.

 

Jay came down a few minutes later just as the water was boiling. “Thanks, Lou.” She murmured.

 

“Yeah, yeah...” Louis sighed out, handing her a mug. She smiled and poured some water in it before putting the tea bag in as Louis made his own cup. “I think I’m gonna go upstairs.” He mumbled.

 

“Alright, love. Goodnight. Sweet dreams. I love you.” Jay said, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

 

“Night, Mum. I love you too.” Louis said, kissing her cheek before walking around her.

 

He made his way upstairs, setting his mug down on the nightstand. He tugged off Harry’s jumper and his t-shirt before pulling his joggers down. He put his phone on his nightstand before he walked over to his desk and picked up his laptop, bringing it over to the bed. He sat down against the headboard and pulled his laptop onto his lap, opening it and turning it on.

 

He opened the internet and logged into Netflix. He put on the episode of Doctor Who he had been watching the day before and settled in, reaching out for his mug of tea. He brought it up and took a sip before setting it back down. He sat through two more episodes and finished his cup of tea before his phone buzzed on the nightstand.

 

He reached out and picked it up, flipping it open. It was a message from Harry.

 

‘ _Night Louis(: xx’_

Louis smiled and typed out a reply. ‘ _Goodnight curly boy xx’_

 

He let out a sigh and set his phone down, moving his laptop to the bed next to him. He clicked on the next episode before shuffling down the bed, curling up on his side. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep, the episode forgotten in the background.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I definitely rushed into their relationship but #yoloswag  
> I have plans that involve it
> 
> kudos comments and some stuffed crust pizza would be delightful. (especially that stuffed crust)
> 
> i love you
> 
> <3 xx

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys I hope you liked it.  
> comments and stuff are good cos they motivate me. (i lack motivation. my psychiatrist says so.)
> 
> but yeah...  
> I love you all <3 xx
> 
> PS:  
> OKAY GUYS SO I'VE LIKE FINISHED THAT ONESHOT THAT STARTED THIS WHOLE THING. SHOULD I POST IT OR SHOULD I WAIT TILL I FINISH THE STORY? LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS


End file.
